


Great Days of Old

by WarriorOfWords



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Retelling of the Hobbit, Alternate Universe - Before Smaug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Angst, Arena, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Contests, Cultural Differences, Desolation of Smaug, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bilbo, Party, Pining, Politics, Really Messing with Timeline, Romance, Violence, Yule, Yule in Erebor, celebration, dragon - Freeform, dragon fire, hint at Boffins, jealousy things, messing with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfWords/pseuds/WarriorOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins of the Shire has just learned that Erebor, the center of nearly all trade in Middle Earth and one of the wealthiest and mightiest kingdoms, has opened an institution. There, all races are welcome to learn, share philosophy, and trade. It is an academy mainly for scholars, the wealthy, or those under favor of the King, yet Bilbo is determined to go. With the help of his status in the Shire and Gandalf, the Hobbit (hungry for adventure after the passing of his parents) makes his way to the Dwarven Kingdom.</p><p>There, he meets Prince Thorin - son of Thrain, son of Thror by an unexpected circumstance. At first, the pair do not get along, but after the Hobbit proves himself to be a clever one with a strong will, Thorin starts to think otherwise. He even looks to him when Thror’s love of gold becomes too deep. It was a sickness of the mind. </p><p>“And where sickness thrives, bad things follow.”<br/> </p><p>Essentially, this is a retelling of some of the Hobbit events in another order since Bilbo is in Erebor before Smaug.</p><p>ps: violence and non-con (really, just a hint, but I always like to warn) later on.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL BOOK, NOR MOVIES THAT IS: THE HOBBIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is before the 'Fall of Erebor' and I moved the timeline a bit so that Bilbo is the age that he was on the adventure and Fili and Kili are their respected ages as well. Thorin is still his good ol' age but looks as lovely as he does in the movies. But do not fret, we will still see our beloved Smaug! <3
> 
> Expecting for this to be about 20 chapters, give or take :)
> 
> || 三 O 三 || means shift in pov  
> 。・゜゜・ ✿ ・ ゜゜・ 。 means time shift
> 
> ps: violence and non-con (really, just a hint, but I always like to warn) later on.
> 
> ps(again): music heavily inspires me. So if there's a song or two that helps me to write the fic, I will post it :D
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL BOOK, NOR MOVIES THAT IS: THE HOBBIT

 

 

 

                                                              

 

 

 

 

“Not much green around here, is there Gandalf?” the young Hobbit asked, and looked over to the gray wizard with the pointed hat.

The elder offered a charming smile, “On the mountain, I daresay there isn’t. But Erebor prospers in other ways. And of course, the men nearby supply a sufficient amount of food for the dwarves in the winters.”

Erebor: one of the greatest kingdoms in all of Middle-Earth. It was the stronghold of the King Under the Mountain – Thror; the mightiest of the Dwarf-Lords. There was no doubt in his mind that his Kingdom would ever become a fell one of old tales, ruling with utter surety and a firm grasp on their prosperity. Thror believed his house would endure, never to be easily broken. This belief came from his line laying secure not only by his son, Thrain, but also his grandson Thorin and great-grandchildren Fili & Kili.

As for the Kingdom, it lay in its enormity within the mountain, running for miles deep within it. The fortress itself was legend and known far and wide for its beauty. And even more beauty lay within the stones of the earth within precious gems hewn from rock and time. The gold flowed in rivers through the stone into their great mines within the caves. Unparalleled in their skill, dwarves fashioned those precious gems into object of wondrous splendor with their diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and much more.

And as they delved deeper in their excavating, down into the cold darkness at bay, which is where they found it. The Arkenstone – heart of the very mountain! This was the gem that led to even more prosperity, making dwarves, men, and elves alike visit from far and wide to visit, see, and pay homage. Thror named it the King’s Jewel and took it as a sign from Aulë that his right to rule was divine.  Even the great Elven King Thranduil had paid homage and was rumored to visit once more.

With the Arkenstone and an opulence of a kingdom such as no one had seen before, the years brought with them peace and plenty. The wealth gave the dwarves more opportunities than they had ever had.  Riches at large, they were able to build an **academy**. There, all races were welcome to learn, share philosophy, and trade. It was an institution mainly for scholars, the wealthy, or those under favor of the King. However, Bilbo, a young Hobbit of the Shire hungry for adventure, was determined to go. With the help of his status in the Shire to ask the Thain to watch over his home and Gandalf, Bilbo made his way to the Dwarven Kingdom.

Their stories of riches traveled far and wide – even to the Shire where Bilbo’s curiosity peaked from hearing such tales. He was excited to learn and open up his world beyond his cozy home. Perhaps it was the recent passing of his parents that sparked his need to leave, or perhaps it was Gandalf’s persistence and promise of adventure that sent him running out his door!

Far to the east and much farther from his home in the Shire, the Hobbit had traveled the great distance to fit himself right into the new institution the dwarves had made. And oh was it an adventure just as the wizard had promised! Much more than a holiday walk, but nothing dangerous or life threating. Well, maybe the Goblin Tunnels, but the Hobbit would delve into those stories at a later time.

Now, he was before the gates of Erebor.

“Although, I do think I see a bit of green just over there!” Gandalf pointed to where the great balconies were, overlooking to Dale, “I’m sure there’s a terrace or two with some kind of flowers.”

“Would you mind terribly if I went to see for myself?” Bilbo asked politely, tugging on his pack. He was tired for all of the riding and walking the traveling had put him through; and waiting on this advisor to come and grab Erebor’s ‘most esteemed guests,’ from the front gates for so long.

Apparently, he was the only hobbit to be admitted into the institution! Well, he would have to fix that up right away, wouldn’t he? Prove that all hobbits were keen, intelligent, and respectable!

“Off you go,” the wizard replied, nudging his head over, “I’ll come and grab you once Balin arrives.”

Nodding, Bilbo smiled and quickly padded over to the balconies. Not many dwarves were around at this time, probably much too occupied in the forges working on their craft. The only ones that were around seemed to be guards. And oh, did they look rough. Bilbo knew to pay mind and not antagonize him. Not that he would – oh no! Never.

But soon his thoughts were overcome by other things, such as the sight he was gazing upon! He couldn’t believe it; it must have been a dream. The scenery and looking over to the city of Dale was far more spectacular than he could have ever fathomed!

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

 _Why do I have to tend to this damned thing at all?_ Thorin thought as he held what was to be a flower. At the moment, it was a cloth in a bulge shape holding rich dirt, seeds, and a small green stem that seemed to be the start of a flower. It took every ounce in the dwarf not to roll his eyes as he looked for a place to plant it on the terraces.

Dwarves were not meant for planting and gardening! They were a hard and study folk – known for their craft and military. The only reason there were terraces on the balconies was to grow flowers for inspiration of the dwarrows crafts. With such harsh winters, the kingdom had to rely on the farms of men and trade; with it, it meant flowery gifts or silver, gold, and gems. Whenever a dwarf needed that insight for their craft, they would come to this place where very few things grew to receive such inspiration since nothing grew inside of the mountain.

Of course, Thorin knew why. His sister, Dis (whom had a fearsome reputation) had gone to the Iron Hills with her sons to establish more political ties with their kin. It wasn’t an easy task, but it was the first time all three were to be away from the dwarven prince at once. Dis had requested that he’d plant the flower for her, tend to it, and watch it grow in her absence so he’d have something to care for and protect. Although, he also thought it was some sort of secret punishment to make him do something he was not good at; nor had any idea of how to do.

But then, just as he was pondering if it should just leave the plant as it was on top of the others, Thorin was suddenly bumped into by someone very small on accident. Muttering apologies, Thorin didn’t even have time to look up or see what was happening. Everything was a rush. In a moment’s time, the guards had raced over and cut the other’s leg, which Thorin didn’t even see since he was pulled away quickly and almost dropped that damned flower!

Catching it, he heard a small voice almost shriek, “Oh bother! Ah!” and only saw curly honey-colored locks and feet. Large feet. Was that hair on them?

“Wait!” Thorin called to the guards, pulling them away, “It was an accident and my fault,” he explained, sending them away. As they parted, the empty space in front of him was occupied by the one who ran into him.

Blinking, Thorin stared at him. This was no dwarf! He was a least a foot, if not 2 feet shorter than him, large bare feet – save for the curly hair sprouted on top of them – and almost elven ears in between those curls.

“I’m sorry, I seemed to have lost myself in my wandering about and I – yes, yes. I’m sorry.” The small creature held up his hands, looking down and blinked at the blood on his trousers, “Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear!” he panicked slightly.

Shaking away the initial shock, Thorin remembered Balin telling him of a hobbit coming to the institution to learn. So this was him? This strange Halfling?

“My apologies,” the dwarf’s voice said in rich tones, then bent down to see the cut, “Here, let me since I was at fault,” he said quickly, grabbing the plant and removing the bit of cloth that wasn’t soiled by…soil by tearing it.

Inspecting, the hobbit above him stilled. It wasn’t a large or nasty cut, but just in the right place to give the creature of peace a little nerves.  And the hobbit was too preoccupied with glaring at the guards. Internally, the dwarf laughed, but knew that they were only doing their duty to the prince. Bilbo fumbled a bit in nerves as Thorin took the torn cloth, wrapping it around the other’s calf, “That should suffice.” Thorin nodded and got up.

“T-thank you. I must admit that I was a bit distracted.” Bilbo fidgeted slightly, but grounded himself.

“First time in Erebor?” Thorin folded his arms across his chest.

“Yes. First time from the Shire as well – seeing the world.” He smiled, but nose twitched after a moment.

Thorin grinned, “And so far?”

“I do believe I lack the words to describe it all.” Bilbo chuckled before hearing a booming voice at the back and guards fumbling with their armor creaking.

“What have you done to my hobbit?! He is bleeding, you fools! Look what you’ve done!” Gandalf attempted to get through, but was being pestered by dwarves half his size. The wizard sighed exasperated.

Scratching his chin, Bilbo nodded, keeping his eyes on Gandalf, “Perhaps I should go. We wouldn’t want a meddling wizard on a rampage at the gates.”

“Oh there will be plenty of rumors tomorrow. A hobbit and wizard cause a raucous at the front gates.” Thorin laughed a bit, knowing how quickly word seemed to spread, and noticed a particular white haired dwarf trying to calm the wizard.

Bilbo chuckled as well. Seemingly about to say something to the other, for they had not exchanged names, the hobbit was caught off guard by a bellow of Gandalf to go with him. Scampering off, Bilbo cast a quick glance back to Thorin before the guards let him through. Balin had closed his eyes, already beginning to get a headache.

Thorin smirked, thinking he should let the renowned adviser take care of the situation. He’d seen enough for the day and probably for the rest of their time there, not knowing if he’d see them again. Gazing between the bickering and shuffling off of the pair with Balin, a chuckle surpassed his lips. _A hobbit and a wizard; this could be very interesting indeed_ , he thought, and then looked back to the damned flower he had to plant before it dried out.


	2. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the dwarf, misunderstandings, & the opening ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || 三 O 三 || means shift in pov  
> 。・゜゜・ ✿ ・ ゜゜・ 。 means time shift
> 
> ps: violence and non-con (really, just a hint, but I always like to warn) later on.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL BOOK, NOR MOVIES THAT IS: THE HOBBIT

 

 

 

                                                              

 

 

 “You would think that at least _dwarves_ would have heard of second breakfast!” Bilbo huffed a bit, eating the last bit of toast with butter and jam.

Gandalf chuckled in his seat on the opposite side of the table from Bilbo, “I’m quite sure second breakfast and elevenses are dedicated fully to just hobbits, my dear Bilbo.”

They exchanged a smile as the hobbit sipped his tea before saying, “Yes, well, this world might be a whole lot better if such small, but wonderful things, were held in higher regard and done often.”

The pair were in one of the smaller dining areas in the vast Kingdom, staying on their respected ‘floor’ of the mountain. Their living quarters were nearby, each having their own for their extended stay in Erebor. The wizard hadn’t brought many things, used to such travel and wandering over the years. Bilbo, however, brought with him some of his most cherished books, handkerchief, and extra sets of his clothes. On the road, carrying lighter had been useful, stopping only for food and provisions to last them until the next stop and keep them on time to get to Erebor before Durin’s Day.

Oddly enough, Gandalf had also picked something else up while they were on the road. Bilbo looked down at their feet to spot it – a fox, rightfully named Rayden. At the present moment, he was lapping at a bowl of milk and Gandalf reached down, patting his soft red fur. Normally, the wizard wouldn’t have let the animal accompany them all this way, but he had grown attached to them both at Beorn’s house and followed them all the way to Mirkwood. And once the small thing clung and furrowed into Bilbo’s arms all the way through it, Gandalf gave in, taking Rayden with them to Erebor. Grinning, Bilbo put his hand down, giving Rayden a small piece of bread to nibble on, which he did happily. A large dwarf with fiery red hair and long mane of a beard arched an eyebrow at them both and then the fox.

“There you are, Rayden,” Bilbo said quietly, then looked at all of the dwarven chefs busying themselves and running about in between the civilians, “Is the ceremony the reason they’re all in a fuss?” he asked,  turning to look all around them.

“Tis Durin’s Day, Bilbo! This is the Dwarven New Year! The ceremony is merely taking place for both the opening of the new term to the institution and for the day itself.” Gandalf said with a broad smile and pipe in hand, to which the nearby dwarrows that had heard him gave a cheer and drank from their tankards.

“Already?” Bilbo asked under his breath, wondering how anyone could drink so early in the morning. Shaking his head, Bilbo wiped his mouth after finishing his plate, “I should like to find that dwarf again from yesterday.” Bilbo said lightly and scanned the crowd in the hall.

Humming in thought, Gandalf settled the smoke on his tongue before blowing out a smoke ring, “Which one? Not the one that caused the guards to give you that nasty cut!”

Rayden was at Bilbo’s feet, inspecting the calf still wrapped up before he jumped into Bilbo’s lap, “Oh it wasn’t his fault. We both just happened to bump into one another.”

Eyebrows quirked up, Gandalf eyed him, “Why do you want to find him anyhow?”

“Well I never got his name, nor gave him mine. And I should like to thank him again,” Bilbo’s hand stroked Rayden’s soft fur and blinked when he heard Gandalf’s low grumbling, “What? What are you not telling me, Gandalf? Do you know him?”

“Oh I do,” the wizard admitted freely, “But I should find it much more amusing to watch it all play out than tell you myself,” he folded his napkin and Bilbo muttered ‘wizards’ under his breath, “Besides, what am I to do for company while you search an entire mountain for a dwarf before the ceremony?”

Bilbo then had his chance to smirk. He grabbed the small fox carefully in his arms as he got up. Handing him over, the hobbit said, “That is what dear Rayden is for.” and looked to go out the doors.

Gandalf shook his head, then muttered ‘hobbits’ in return, holding onto the small animal in his hands. As Bilbo turned the corner in the massive hallway, he found himself in front of another dwarf from the previous day. The old dwarf in the rich red coat gave a nod as a greeting, “Balin, at your service.”

“Bilbo, at yours, Master Dwarf. You also have no need to worry, I do remember you,” he said politely, smiling.

“That is good to hear. How was your first night in the mountain, laddie?” Balin’s diplomatic smile was as charming as ever.

Running his hands over his jacket, the hobbit fixed it and said, “A bit colder than I’m used to, but I think I can manage,” and received a nod before he asked, “That dwarf on the balcony yesterday…do you happen to know who he is and where I might find him?”

This had taken Balin for much surprise. Blinking, Balin didn’t know whether or not to give Bilbo Thorin’s name. The prince had just come from a long meeting with his grandfather about how he didn’t approve of the institution – how he felt everyone who attended was out for an ulterior motive to Thorin or to steal. He then shook his head, “Lad, I don’t think that would be the best idea at the moment. Why don’t you just get yourself ready for the ceremony and party tonight?” he tried to lead the hobbit away.

Bilbo stopped, “N-no. I have to find him and thank him,” he gave a small nod to show that he was leaving, “I’m grateful for the concern, but I think I should be just fine with conversing with another dwarf.”

While Bilbo had smiled as he left, Balin could only let out a sigh mixed with a groan. _Oh this will not go over at all_ , he thought, knowing Thorin’s temper and the morning he’d gone through. Just to be safe, he trailed behind a good space away to follow him.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

“This gold is ours, and ours alone! We should shut the gates!” Thror’s voice and thundered in his chambers earlier that morning where Thorin had been called to in order to converse; yet now it was more of shouting, “You risk our treasures, our culture, and our pride with inviting other races! Elves would not dare thankfully, but these men – they are selfish and rats in their thievery! And what of this…this…hobbit?!” the King slammed his fist on the dresser.

Arms folded across his chest, Thorin shook his head and remained calm, “This academy is for all to learn. Khuzdul will still be our language, and kept sacred. If anything, our culture will prosper just as our treasure. We shall be greater than even the High Elves if we allow ourselves,” he shook his head, “The hobbit is not a threat.”

“How do you know? He came with that wizard!” Thror yelled loudly and before Thorin could reply, he held his grandson’s shoulders firmly, shaking him, “Do not trust anyone, Thorin,” he whispered darkly, keeping him close as Thorin tried to pull away, “No one can be trusted. Not even some of our kin. The only ones we can are myself, your father, and you. Beware of enemies – for they will always try to befriend you before stabbing you in the back.” and roughly let go of Thorin.

The Prince stood there for a moment, watching as Thror turned away. Gulping, Thorin made his way through the doors and out of the chambers. Angered, he bit the inside of his cheek. This was supposed to be a good day – a grand day! The opening of the academy to all races and Durin’s Day!

And yet, the day had darkened. Was it true? Could Thorin not even trust his closest friend, Dwalin, or adviser Balin? Were they all merely trying to get close to him in order to horde gold for themselves? He knew that there were some dwarves that stayed a bit too close and were fake, and female dwarrows batting their eyes at festivals. But was it all false?

His head pounded and made his way back to the balconies to both get fresh air and check on that flower he had attempted to plant the day before. He had thought it was all a bit ridiculous, but then again was bitter from the events of that morning. Although as Thorin stepped out onto the balconies, he found something, rather someone, which made his grandfather’s words echo.

Thorin said nothing, but watched as the hobbit fretted over his sister’s flower – still wrapped in the cloth and looking a bit wilted. Clearing his throat, he saw that he took the other by surprise as he blinked over and over. The prince clasped his hands behind his back, “Back already?”

“I was hoping to find you, actually, to give you my name,” he smiled, “Bilbo Baggins, at your service,” he said in a dwarvish greeting custom, “And hopefully get yours as well, but then I saw this monstrosity that was trying to plant this flower,” the hobbit looked over the flower in his hands, and Thorin felt a little bit of shame at the back of his mind from not knowing such things, “Did you do that? You realize that you’re supposed to take the cloth off before planting it, don’t you?” he asked in a joking manner, yet Thorin only felt annoyance.

Thorin ignored giving his name and felt a small irritation along with the anger from earlier, making his temper rise, “Dwarves are not farmers. Besides, the damned thing was practically a prank of some kind from my sister as a ‘promise’ – although now I’m finding myself wanting to let the thing die.”

The hobbit huffed, almost growing red in the face from most likely anger, “That _thing_ is a Middle-Mist Red! It’s one of the rarest flowers and only found in the Misty Mountains.”

“You know that from a stem?” Thorin countered, irritated, but didn’t wait for an explanation, “You’re wasting your breath, Master Baggins,” his voice was colder than he had intended, but continued, “If it is so rare, she should not have given it to me to care for, since my work is clearly a _monstrosity_ ,” he sneered, using Bilbo’s word, as he took the flower from Bilbo’s grasp and unraveled the cloth, letting the soil and stem fall to the ground unceremoniously.

“What are you doing?” the Halfling asked in a panic and dropped to the floor to pick up the remains.

Truth be told, Thorin had done the act without really thinking it over, but he couldn’t be seen as weak – at least in his mind. He was just so furious with his grandfather. He wanted this institution to thrive. He didn’t want this paranoia or fear lingering in the back of his mind. He wanted to give up the responsibility of something so rare – indeed a horrible prank from Dis! And he was angered by this hobbit. Where did he get the idea that he could speak to him like this and insult his work?

“Do you even know who I am, Bilbo Baggins?” Thorin shook his head, “Consider this the last you’ll see of me. There are much more important things in this mountain to be attended to than flowers and making friends. With them just comes lies and deceit.”

The hobbit in front of him had picked up the stem and soil, re-wrapping it all in the cloth. Bilbo Baggins had then stared with such fire in his eyes and what seemed to be hate. Scoffing, more at himself and his actions than that of the other, Thorin left.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

 _How could he have done such a thing?!_ Bilbo thought in agony as he had replanted the Middle-mist Red in a pot in his own room and finished watering it. The flower was such a rare beauty, only to have been recorded growing in a small patch in a single meadow of the misty mountains and in the Thain’s gardens of the Shire. It was a gift; a beautiful gift – and even more so in the essence of being a promise for a family member! He wondered where that dwarf’s sister had heard of such tales.

Beyond irritated and hurt, Bilbo fixed himself up for the ceremony. Not only had he not gotten the rude dwarf’s name (good riddance), but felt a strong need to care for the abandoned flower. Now, the hobbit did not hate the dwarf, but oh how he hated what he did. Gandalf even took notice of this as Bilbo told him (in a very huffy and cross manner) to make sure Rayden was taken care of while they both went to the ceremony.

Once in the Hall of the Kings, the wizard and hobbit pair weaved through the crowd of dwarves and men. No elves were to be seen and Bilbo thought this a bit strange. The academy was open to all races, was it not?

Sighing, Bilbo fiddled with his burgundy coat, running his hands along to take out any wrinkles, “Well, despite your temper, you do look quite smart this evening.”

“ _My_ temper?” Bilbo gaped at him and gave a laugh, “It’s that bloody dwarf’s temper you should be commenting on! And that joke was in poor taste.”

Gandalf couldn’t help but laugh slightly. However, other voices seemed to catch Bilbo’s ears. Surrounded by shuffling, a bit smelly, dwarves, he listened in.

‘I’m surprised they’re still opening the academy!’

‘I was sure as day that they wouldn’t, considering the King’s sickness and all.’

‘Sickness?’

‘Ay, sickness. King Thror has been spending days upon days in the treasury. Some say he doesn’t eat or sleep unless forced.’

‘By my beard, is that the Prince?’

The last question peaked Bilbo’s interest, looking to the front where a raised platform was. On it, a familiar dwarf was stepping forward. Those curls and blue eyes were undeniably the ones of the dwarf on the balcony. Flustered, Bilbo looked to Gandalf in a huff, “You knew!” he whisper-yelled. The wizard put on an expression of innocence, Bilbo wiped a hand over his face, mortified, “Sweet Yavanna, I insulted him! Even if it was a joke! But that – he…oh dear…” he muttered to himself before quieted by Gandalf.

A great cheer was rallied from the dwarves, “Prince Thorin!” they all cheered, clapping and whistling.

Bilbo swallowed hard, watching as the dwarven Prince waited a moment before speaking. He couldn’t find the strength in himself to keep his eye son the one he’d insulted and was angered with. Instead, he opted to stare at his own feet, however catching sight of his calf, Bilbo remembered their first meeting. What had changed? He wondered with furrowed brows.

“It is with a great appreciation that I come to you all humbled by the welcoming and happiness that you have brought here today. Erebor and the line of Durin thanks you for coming to celebrate Durin’s Day and the opening of the new term to the academy…” the prince continued his speech for a while,

Not that it was boring, oh no, Bilbo found it quite interesting and…questionably caring. It had been very diplomatic and once Bilbo caught Balin’s eye, he then knew why. A sheepish smile met the other dwarf’s but looked at Thorin with both admiration and confusion. How could someone with such passion for his work and Kingdom be so rude and blind at the same time? Friends were not full of lies and deceit. Had the dwarf ben tricked that much through his life because of his status?

Suddenly, Bilbo had a new emotion for the dwarf after their encounters: pity.

Someone had to prove that he was wrong. Perhaps it would take an outside opinion; someone not of Erebor, nor a dwarf. Perhaps it had to be a hobbit of the Shire.

As soon as the speech ended and a loud applause was given, Thorin stepped down. The party had begun with food, wine, and dancing already at large as soon as the music had begun. Gazing back to Gandalf, Bilbo huffed, “We can add another joke of poor taste to the list. You should have told me!” he went to pinch the wizard.

Gandalf looked down to him, making Bilbo feel as small as he really was, “Tis not too late to make amends.”

With a huff, Bilbo straightened his jacket and made his way over to Thorin. A brutish-looking dwarf with tattoos on his bald head eyes him carefully. The axes behind his back made the hobbit gulp, but was determined. Even the surprised expression on Balin’s as he came right up in front of Thorin did not sway him.

“Your majesty,” Bilbo said as he bowed once Thorin had taken notice of him.

He saw the prince blink before he asked, “Did I not tell you that our previous encounter would be our last?”

 _This might prove to be a bit more difficult_ , Bilbo thought and caught a few more dwarves staring over Thorin’s shoulders (which was hard to tell considering the heavy firs he wore). However, still determined, Bilbo nodded, “That you did but that was before I had found out you are the Prince.”

“It makes no difference.” Thorin’s long, curls moved softly as he shook his head.

“It does to me.” Bilbo replied back stern, keeping himself grounded. There had been a good part of the dwarf when he first met him. How could he bring that out?

“Why?”

“Because the dwarf I met the first time on those balconies was kind. He seemed to care about a promise to his sister and didn’t mind perhaps befriending the only hobbit in this mountain. What changed?”

Thorin stiffened, straightening himself, “Nothing changed. I will still keep my promise to Dis in my own way,” he said in rich tones, more calm than he expected, “Yet friends are nothing more than a fantasy. There are those who lie and tell you that they are sincere when they are truly only out for wealth to steal or gain something from you. Befriending is not something I’m one to take part in. It’s not nearly as important as knowledge or this great kingdom with all of its treasure. What is important is trusting in something that cannot give opinion and lays the path to obtain a profitable future,” all eyes seemed to be on them at this point as Thorin continued, “That is what this institution is for.”

Bilbo felt all of those eyes, but was determined to prove Thorin wrong. It was sad how much distrust he had, and really, there had been some sort of change. He knew he had to find out why, but first, he cleared his throat with a nod and said, “You do not know what a true friend is, then. Perhaps in time you will, but it is not something that can be taught in an institution. And you should do well to remember this, your majesty,” he said with a bit of fire behind it, “Not everything is about treasure. Not all treasure is in jewels, silver, or gold. Friends cannot be bought. They come with people who are genuine, kind, and that keep trying despite hardships.”

A moment passed between them. Letting out a breath of disbelief, Thorin looked Bilbo up and down. He then became a bit closer, almost in dangerous territory as his deep voice uttered words in almost a whisper.

“So… ** _this_** is the Hobbit. Shall you _try_ then? Or is the reason for your being here an ulterior motive? Something that of a will of a wizard?” Thorin turned swiftly, walking away with his shoulders carrying himself as if each step was heavy with burden.

Bilbo let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Where Thorin had turned, Balin watched with keen interest, almost smirking in his amusement. However, Gandalf didn’t seem all that amused, taking the hobbit under an arm to guide him away. As he turned back to get one last glance at Thorin before parting, he seemed to be in an angered state, grumbling with that large dwarf with axes. It seemed that Bilbo wasn’t the only one who had found the party short-lived.


	3. Brave, Bold, and a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes, meeting dwarves, and a little bit of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music of inspiration: The Voice by David Arkenstone  
> (link below)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll admit I had a lot of fun writing this and thank you for the kudos and lovely comments of how promising this is! :D It fills my heart with joy <3333 I know it's a bit slow, but I promise it will start picking up now that all of the pieces are pretty much set up.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! <3

 

 

                                                        

 

 

[Music of Inspiration](https://youtu.be/SYC80D-s_c4)

 

 

 

“Damn that Halfling!” Thorin grumbled tensely, nearly knocking over his drink as he watched Master Baggins come into the dining hall the next morning.

Dwalin arched an eyebrow at the dwarf prince beside him before nodding his head, “I say we throw him out and be done with it.”

“Oh, _Bilbo_. His name’s Bilbo.” Balin corrected them both as he put his cutlery down. Honestly. Trying to enjoy breakfast with two grumpy dwarves staring down a hobbit was difficult enough as it was.

“I don’t care what he calls himself. I don’t like him.” Dwalin said without blinking as he kept his eyes on the hobbit – who had for sure taken notice at the other end of the table by now.

The old dwarf shook his head, spreading some jam on his toast, “ _You_ don’t have to like him. You simply have to keep an eye on him. But you,” he turned to Thorin this time, “You have to be civil. He is here to learn and attend our institution. Never mind the wizard and whatever other paranoia your grandfather planted in your mind.”

All Thorin could do was keep silent at that. True, thinking back on it, he had been out of line; just as his grandfather had been. Yet, there was still that fear of the unknown. Hobbits were something new to him. Being halfway across the world and never having seen one before, Thorin was skeptical.

“He looks more like a _grocer_ than a _burglar,_ anyhow.” Thorin said absentmindedly, drinking from his cup.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

“Mph…too early…” Bilbo groaned at the weight on his face and the feeling of warm fur. Patting his hands up to his face, he found it was Rayden. Apparently, the fox had taken up residence on his face and chest for a bed, “Rayden, get your filthy paws off of my face,” his voice was a bit distorted from both being groggy with sleep and the mass amounts of fur over his mouth.

After the young fox decided to jump down, the hobbit woke to start getting ready for the first day of classes. Washing his face, Bilbo tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. _Oh what a lovely display you gave last night, Bilbo Baggins_! He had thought to himself, musing over everything that had been said.

As he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, he went to the Middle-Mist Red and watered the poor flower. It would take some time before it would come to bloom. No matter. If Thorin wasn’t going to take care of it, than by sweet Yavanna, Bilbo was!

Bilbo stared at the stem for a moment, making sure it was properly watered, and thought back on the gardens of Beorn’s home. They had been so lush and grand with its great fruits and vegetables that the little hobbit had not thought possible. He wished he could go back and store all of those lovely garden-greens for the winter that would hit the mountain in just a few short weeks.

 _Oh how time passes much too quickly_ , Bilbo thought back and remembered what Gandalf had told him on the road just outside of Bree.

‘Why did you chose me, Gandalf? Out of all of the hobbits in the Shire…Surely there must’ve been another who wanted to see Erebor.’

‘None like you, Bilbo. After knowing your mother, well, I daresay it was only suitable to have you accompany me on the journey – and adventure of course.’

‘Yes, but I am a Baggins of Bag-End.’

‘You are also a Took. If I didn’t think you were capable, I would not have asked. You have a great deal more to offer than anyone knows; including yourself.’

Indeed, the adventure they had shared in did take Bilbo by surprise at some of the things he was able to do. From out-witting Men on the road in exchange for food, stumbling on an unused troll-cave with some very nice treasures, gaining the trust of Lord Elrond himself, fighting off goblins, winning a riddle-match, out-running a bear, and navigating through Mirkwood were just some of the events he had gone through. A smile crept on his lips as Bilbo finished making himself ready and went down to breakfast.

Immediately, Bilbo had seen Thorin but was trying his best to advert his eyes. He went to talk to Balin and that other rough-looking dwarf that Balin had revealed was his brother named Dwalin. The hobbit was not exactly ready to face _that_ just quite yet. Instead, he picked at his meal and re-hashed another conversation on the journey,

‘Gandalf, I am almost positive that you did not simply picked me for company. Why are you going to Erebor?’

‘There are rumors that King Thror has taken ill.’

‘And…what would I be able to do? I know some teas and salves, but I am not an apothecary.’

‘No, you are not. However, there are rumors that his sickness is because of his love of gold.’

‘What are you suggesting…I-I am not a burglar!’

‘That’s the trick of it all, isn’t it, my dear hobbit. We must find the source and how to fix it. It’ll take a great deal of tact and respect, and no small degree of charm.’

‘Then why on this good earth can you not handle it yourself?’

‘You were in need of some life after the passing of your parents. You wanted to learn. And I find that it’s the small things in life that bring out the good; the friendships. Little good deeds and small acts of kindness that keep the darkness at bay. You have that good in you – and you are a fine friend, Master Baggins.’

Bilbo sighed at the memory, feeling eyes on him. He looked up, finding Thorin’s gaze quickly looking away. Perhaps Thror wasn’t the only dwarf he had to look after. Thorin, with all of his views of friends being only out for an ulterior motive, needed a good change of heart. The young Hobbit then knew he wanted to at least try to find out how to help Thror for Gandalf, and then help Thorin for himself; how cruel a world it must be for him to have that paranoia as a constant lingering thought. Of course, Bilbo had some troubles in the Shire with being called ‘Mad Baggins’ and all, but he still had his family and those he cared for. Besides, it was only respectable to have the nicest manners even to unpleasant company.

“Would you take your eyes off of the prince, hobbit!” a rough dwarf looked at him directly.

Bilbo gulped. The dwarf was very large, at least in the shoulders, with the hair as though a mane of a lion, yet a fiery red. There were many braids in his beard and at his side, a large axe. _Oh dear_ , he thought.

“I-I wasn’t staring. I was merely thinking.” Bilbo tried to clear the situation as best he could.

“You were staring at him like a rare piece of meat,” an older dwarf called his attention with a strange look to him; wherever a strand of his hair could be plaited, it was – accompanied by his beard being squeezed into one long, silver beard-clasp.

“That’s the only thing not on his plate!” a third dwarf snickered, pointing at Bilbo plate full of assorted fruits, vegetables, bread, and cheese.

The third dwarf seemed a bit stranger. Although, perhaps he was very handsome by dwarf standards. All of his hair seemed to be in a star shape, separated in three very tall sections at the top and his beard in three different braids. And oh dear! Was he holding some sort of hammer? Bilbo looked at the group wearily, catching the snickers from another dwarf in a large hat and another with an axe in his head.

When Bilbo didn’t reply, all the others could do was laugh and make more jokes among their kin. Somewhat mentioning a name like Bombur; yet, Bilbo paid no mind. Especially when the group began to drink, belch, and throw food, tried to get the hobbit to join in.

Sweet Yavanna, was every dwarf out to get him? Bilbo wondered. Standing up in a bit of a fuss, he left his plate to get on with his day. Bilbo would have said something upon his leave, but that damned dwarf with the hammer-looking weapon almost used it to trip him!

Regaining his balance, he gave a glare and felt those piercing blue eyes of the prince on him once again. Bilbo didn’t have the heart to look back. Instead, the hobbit straightened his coat and pulled out the list and map Balin had given him for his classes.

“Confusticate and bebother these dwarves!” he muttered infuriated under his breath, stamping his foot.

After Bilbo calmed himself, his eyes scanned the list properly. Right. The library. He then looked at the map and followed the easiest route that Balin had marked for him. What a helpful dwarf. So far the only one Bilbo seemed to enjoy.

Once there, a very helpful dwarf named Ori introduced himself. He was young and very sweet with polite manners. He wore all sorts of knitted garments with gloves and shorter hair. Perhaps there were two dwarves Bilbo preferred now; and this once had a little bit of hobbit qualities. With a bright smile on his face, Bilbo rather enjoyed his time with Ori. They discussed how the dwarf was the Head Scribe and there at the institution to learn from the scholars.

Now, the scholars weren’t very talkative, but polite nonetheless. However, they would not go into details of the dwarven language of Khuzdul. Ori quickly explained that it was their sacred language and a very important part of their culture, never taught to non-dwarves. Bilbo could accept this. Even though it was a bit of a damper on what he wanted to learn, he understood.

The hobbit stayed there most of the day, finding several books written in Westeron. Ori had even pointed out the books written in Sindarin. He said that they were collected from travelers over the years to keep updated with histories, but were uncommon to dwarves, although most they had for the academy were a gift.

In the library, Bilbo and the scholars delved into old poems and maps with many dwarven histories. Much of it was concentrated on dwarves. Bilbo almost felt overwhelmed. He figured he would just have to do much of his own academic studies on elves within his rooms. Not that he minded, of course. For the time being with the scholars, they were to do some translations and make copies of maps. Bilbo was happy to do it. Rolling up his sleeves, the hobbit’s hands couldn’t avoid the paint or ink, but his clothes were spared.

They had taken lunch of chicken and potatoes together outside on the balconies where they discussed their poems and how it related to themselves. Some were love poems. Bilbo was a bit surprised that such a hard, sturdy race took time out for such things as romance. Although, the poems were beautiful, many of them songs with sheet music along with them.

After lunch, Bilbo talked with Ori for a bit more. The hobbit told him of all that had happened with Thorin and the odd breakfast earlier that morning. The young dwarf told Bilbo that the prince was a hard read, only his family and Dwalin and Balin were close enough to know how he truly was. As for the other dwarves, Ori explained that the main two that had teased him were Ori’s own brothers: Dori and Nori. He apologized on their behalf and explained that the redhead was Gloin, a cousin of sorts to the prince, and the Brothers of Ur: Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur who was the one with the axe in his head, a miner and toymaker, and Head Cook respectively. Bombur was not there, Bilbo was sure. The way Ori described him, the hobbit would have been sure to remember. Bilbo inquired if there were other dwarves he should know and Ori simply said Gloin’s brother Oin who was the apothecary and Thorin’s nephews Kili and Fili. And Dis, the princess, of course, and Thrain and Thror.

“Sixteen dwarves is a lot to remember. I feel like I’ll be meeting the entire Kingdom!” Bilbo commented with a small laugh, to which he received a smile.

Soon, Bilbo said his goodbyes and promised he would be back on the morrow. The classes were very promising and even from one day, he had learned a great deal. A little tired, Bilbo was glad those were the only classes he said he’d put a great interest in. He was more than welcome to attend other ones, but they were more about battles and violent histories.

But then again, he had come here to learn.

“All right, I’ll see what else there is,” he mumbled to himself, leaning against a wall with his jacket over his shoulder as he pulled out the list from his pocket, “Mining, oh dear no. Sparring, heavens no. Craft, maybe to look. Medicine, perhaps. Battle histories…well…might as well,” Bilbo nodded, tucking the list away and putting on his jacket as he made his way down to the armory.

If Bilbo had thought it to be small, mercy was he wrong! It seemed larger than the Hall of the Kings, if not at least the same. The hobbit felt very small indeed, seeing a glimpse of his reflection in the armor. Finding his way around, he found a large group of dwarves gathered round a group of circular tables and one head table. In front, stood Balin on a platform, getting everyone to sit down.

Balin caught Bilbo’s eyes and looked surprised before smiling, “Come on in laddie, we’re just getting started.”

Then, it seemed as if all eyes were on Bilbo. Even those oh-so-familiar blue ones. Even though they were all sitting down, the dwarves seemed as intimidating as ever; each one being there from breakfast and several more. As he came by seats, dwarves shifted as if to claim they were already taken. Finding only Thorin and Dwalin at the head table, Bilbo took a deep breath and decided to be bold.

Bilbo walked up, wordlessly, and sat himself right beside Thorin. From the corner of his eye, the hobbit could see several dwarves gawking, Dwalin glaring, and Thorin looking at him with the most surprise. There was a rise in mumbles, but Balin quickly quieted them down and started class.

It was only then that Bilbo remembered to breathe.

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

“Damn that Halfling!” Dwalin said a little louder than he probably intended as class ended, following Prince Thorin out into the hallways, soon surrounded by dwarves.

Bilbo sat there for a moment, nodding to Balin. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sighing, Bilbo turned around to see the dwarf with the large hat. Bofur! Right, Bilbo remembered of course.

“Yer the hobbit named Bilbo, right?” he asked with his accent softer with cherry cheeks in his smile.

“Indeed I am,” Bilbo returned the smile – hoping this would go better than he thought.

“What ye did was mighty brave. And bold. But foolish.”

 _So much for that_ , Bilbo thought, rubbing his temples, “Yes, thank you. Although, I’d rather not be insulted. I’m just trying to get through these classes.”

“Oh, aye,” Bofur agreed, “It made me like ye better for it!” he laughed heartily.

Bilbo blinked. Mercy, these dwarves were strange. The whole lot of them.

“B-better?” he asked.

“Well, see we were all wonderin’ what a hobbit was doing here. Most thought ye were after the treasure or something. But after seeing you and how bold ye are, I don’t think ye would be if ye were a burglar. Ye would be more to the shadows like Nori,” he pointed to the star-shaped haired dwarf, who looked at them both with arched brows.

“I am no burglar, so there is nothing to fear. I am simply here to learn and have a little adventure before I decide on heading back home.”

“Ye mean yer not stayin’?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, I am here to learn and take that knowledge with me in some travels before taking back residence in the Shire.”

Bofur hummed, “Definitely not a burglar then,” he grinned, “Why don’t ye join me and my brothers tomorrow at meal times? Ye would meet Bombur – who is the cook and has tomorrow off. And Bifur. He only speaks Khuzdul, but he’s pleasant company enough.”

The hobbit was very happy in that moment. He was beginning to make friends and thought it wouldn’t be so difficult after all. Smiling, he nodded, “I’d like that very much. Thank you.”

“Glad to see you’re starting to enjoy a little bit more, laddie,” Balin came up as well with a chuckle, “How was your first day then?”

“Very enjoyable. Thank you for the suggestions. And Ori is a fantastic dwarf!” Bilbo said with a chuckle of his own.

“Oh don’t let Dwalin hear ye say that!” Bofur laughed, seemingly as a tease while he walked away, which Balin couldn’t help but laugh either. Luckily, the large dwarf was out of ear shot.

“Glad to hear it, Bilbo.” Balin said after his laughter calmed, and began to walk out with him, “Just be careful with Thorin and all, though. His grandfather has not been in the best of sorts and is filling the young prince’s head with paranoia,” he shook his head, but put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, “You know, if you like plants so much, we could use the help with tending to the flowers on the terraces. Winter is coming and they’ll need the extra care.”

“I would love to help,” Bilbo replied with a grin, but then the crowd of dwarves caught his eyes.

It seemed as though every dwarf in Erebor was crowded around the prince. Most were bad-mouthing Bilbo and others, for lack of better words, were kissing-arse. Bilbo shook his head. No wonder Thror’s words of paranoia were getting to Thorin. He had a pack of non-genuine dwarves surrounding him; and what he could only assume was probably every free moment Thorin had.

Determined, Bilbo shook his head and went up to the dwarves with a seemingly out-of-breath act being played out, “There’s a massive brawl going on in the dining hall! Most dwarves are taking bets!” he lied, but knew that the rumor of a fight of any sort was worth putting money on.

Suddenly, the pack of dwarves smirked and quickly left. Standing there, Thorin was left with only Dwalin at his side. He blinked, looking over the hobbit, “Is there really a fight?”

Bilbo shook his head, “Oh no. I just saw that you were surrounded and thought I’d help.”

Balin was covering his mouth with a hand to stifle the laughter, “One day and he knows a great weakness of ours. Fighting and betting.”

“Well, we better get down there and make sure the rumor’s true.” Dwalin teased to Balin, “I think I might take on Gloin in an arm wrestling challenge.”

“Don’t bring up Gimli again like last time,” Balin warned, taking his brother down to the hall.

Thorin was rendered speechless. He continued to look over the hobbit up and down. A little nervous, Bilbo fidgeted, “Was I wrong to assume that and move them along?”

“No,” the prince said quickly, “It was just a surprise…coming from you after our words last night.”

Bilbo nodded, “Bofur made it clear that some of the dwarves think I am here to steal. I am not.”

“Why are you here th-“

“To learn,” Bilbo interrupted him and sighed as the other seemed to understand, letting his guard down slightly as his shoulders lessened in tension, “May I ask you a question?”

The prince blinked, but nodded, “Anyone who dismisses a pack of dwarves for me can.”

The hobbit gave a light smile at that, “Why are you taking classes?”

A look was given to him, but his lips quirked ever so slightly into a half-smile, “The world is ever-changing, Master Baggins. If I am to become King Under the Mountain, I wish to be well informed. It was all my idea – with a little help, of course, but I find that knowledge is one of the most important things. It’s also something I’m trying to teach my nephews. One can never learn too much. Nor ignore the knowledge of the people,” he paused, “By the by, how is your leg?”

Bilbo blinked, “O-oh…it’s fine actually. Thank you…I…I think it’s very admirable and commendable of you to do all of this; and partake in it yourself.”

“I cannot say that I trust you just yet.” Thorin said in almost a whisper.

Nodding, Bilbo knew, “I can understand that. H-have a good evening, Prince Thorin,” he bowed before making his way down to dinner.

There, chaos ensued with dwarves having arms wrestling competitions, music playing all around, and Gandalf smoking his pipe laughing. Bilbo smiled a bit. At least he could be civil with the prince. He caught the eyes of Ori and Bofur. And at least he was beginning to make friends. This could be another adventure all on its own.


	4. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught in the rain and introducing the Yule - a week winter celebration where Thorin is told to keep an eye out for suitors ;D
> 
> Music of inspiration: Into the Moonlight by Two Steps from Hell & link below <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos you lovely people! <333333
> 
> I know the story is a little slow, but I promise that now that the Yule is coming, it's going to start picking up! :D And heating up ;D
> 
> Hope you like this chapter - setting up the next (which will be out tomorrow) of wet Thorin and wet Bilbo ;D

 

 

 

 

                                                                      

 

 

 

[Music of inpiration](https://youtu.be/u1qpGpfbtaE)

 

 

“Damn that Halfling!” Dwalin shouted in a bit of a fit, even more so by the blow of his axe being blocked by Thorin’s sword.

Balin nearly rolled his eyes, watching the pair spar and keeping tally, “What are you damning him for this time?”

“Ori has talked about him all week and nothing else!” he punctuated his distaste in the matter with a swing to Thorin’s head, but the prince ducked just in time with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Jealous?” Thorin chuckled lightly, knocking into Dwalin so that they were in a bit of a wrestling scuffle now at this point, to which Balin made another mark.

Growling, Dwalin tried to lift his opponent, “Thorin when you start courting a dwarf or dwarrowdam and all they can talk about is a hobbit, it’ll be my turn to laugh at you.”

“I hardly think that will happen.” Thorin choked out a laugh, trying to keep his stance.

Balin sighed, putting his quill down, “Why not? The Yule is coming up soon. Perhaps it is time you settled down.”

With a last burst of energy, Thorin picked up Dwalin with a triumphant yell before he looked to Balin, “The line of Durin is secure with my nephews.” he then knocked boots with Dwalin as a sign of good match, “Besides, I’ve never been interested in romance in the years beforehand. Why would I start now?”

“Because maybe Bilbo is right.” Balin began to gather his things, “You should allow yourself to have more friends. To do that, you need to be open and optimistic. Never-mind the treasure and your grandfather’s paranoia,” he paused, “With your grandfather’s sickness…I fear for _you_ , Thorin.”

Thorin bit the inside of his cheek, looking away as he gathered his own things, “I am not my grandfather.”

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

That morning, Bilbo had taken to visiting the terraces early with Rayden. There, he had acquired some tools left by Balin and was busy tending to the already (poorly) planted flowers. From up high on the balconies, there was such a beautiful view of everything. It took Bilbo’s breath away each time and he never thought he’s get used to it all.

Nor a certain prince – who was in a match with Dwalin shirtless! Of all the things! Bilbo did his best not to continuously peer over to catch a glimpse of Thorin. Had the prince always had that long of hair – in ebony spirals that peppered with gray in the sunlight? Had he always been this…rugged?

 _Oh never mind that_ , Bilbo thought to himself as he looked away, trying to ignore the heat of his burning cheeks.

Needing to get his mind off of him, Bilbo turned his gaze to Dale. The rooftops alone were a gorgeous red hue in the light, beckoning him over. After all the stories in the literature, he wanted to visit oh so badly. And the entire mountain if he could! Even after a week of being in Erebor, everything still seemed so new to him.

Classes were brilliant and he was very happy that Gandalf had taken him on such an adventure. And thinking about them, Bilbo put down his gardening tools. He could finish after dinner, he decided. The hobbit then led Rayden (who was happily trotting by his side) to the room once more. Luckily, Gandalf took to watching him during the day; although, had no clear idea of what the wizard did with his time.

Bilbo shrugged it off as he came back to his room, and got himself ready for the day. He chose one of his favorite outfits with a green waistcoat, cream colored shirt and ascot, and a rich burgundy jacket. Taking one last look in the mirror, the hobbit nodded, looking very smart.

He spent most of his day like any other he had this last week. First was breakfast with Bofur and Bifur, yet Bilbo couldn’t understand a word he said. Thankfully, he was good company none the less. Then, he made his way to the library for the Socratic-style classes with Ori and the scholars. Next, lunch with Ori was always pleasant, talking about poetry, the Shire, and cultural differences between hobbits and dwarves. Finally, he took up Battle Histories as a class, usually sitting next to the oh-so-silent Thorin.

However, there was one change Bilbo made to his routine.

Instead of sitting next to the prince, the hobbit placed himself next to Bofur. Thorin arched an eyebrow at this. There were a fair share of mumbles throughout the lecture. Balin noticed as well, but continued with class. It wasn’t until after that Balin came up to Bilbo.

“How are you faring, laddie?”

“Oh hello, Balin.” Bilbo smiled as he got up, “Just fine, thank you. A bit better now that I’m going through the classes and helping with the terraces.”

Balin nodded, “And what do you think of Erebor?”

Bilbo hummed in thought for a moment as he gathered his things before he gave a genuine chuckle, “One of the most magnificent places I’ve ever had the privilege to be.”

“Excellent!” Balin laughed, walking out with the other, “Glad to hear it, laddie. I also came by to tell you that we’ll be hosting a festival soon. The Yule.”

“The Yule?” Bilbo blinked.

“To celebrate winter times since we’ll be practically snowed in. It lasts a week.”

Bilbo almost gawked, but caught himself – he never thought other races would consider celebrating something for a week like hobbits did, “An entire week?”

“Hobbits aren’t the only race that likes to celebrate. We like our fair share of drinking and dancing as well.” Balin chuckled, leading them both to the dining hall.

Their conversation was pleasant enough. Bilbo quite liked Balin. And Ori, of course, as well as the Ur Brothers. However the other two Ri Brothers were still a bit skeptical, much like Thorin and Dwalin, as well as Gloin. It would take some time, Bilbo knew, but he was more than willing to try.

Dinner was splendid, despite the lack of vegetables. Bilbo would have to talk to Bombur about that later. Gandalf took Rayden down with him, smoking his pipe. After, Bilbo had joined with him, laughing as the wizard turned his smoke rings into the shapes of ships and other fantastic things. It was only when he heard the sound of thunder that pulled him out of the trance and remembered the flowers.

 _Oh dear_ , Bilbo thought, making his way to the terraces quickly.

Bofur arched a brow, and followed the little hobbit. It hadn’t started raining yet, but the clouds loomed overhead. Unbeknownst to them, Thorin was on the balcony just outside of his room above them. He was about to go back inside when he saw the familiar pair. A little rain wouldn’t kill him if he stood there for a bit.

“What are ye doing out here, Bilbo?” Bofur came over to the hobbit, who was on his knees trying to fix up the flowers before the rain destroyed their fragile placement.

“Gardening. I need to replant these before the rain floods them out.” Bilbo explained, working quickly, but with a smile on his face, “I haven’t been able to since I left the Shire. I quite missed it.”

Bofur still didn’t understand, “Aye, but what’s so special about it for ye?”

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s because I take pleasure in the small things in life. Like you dwarves and your craft of metals, mine is for flowers and vegetables and fruits. Hobbits are very prone to gardening, drinking, and all other sorts of merriment with family and friends.” Bilbo laughed, luckily he was almost finished.

“Is that why ye told Prince Thorin to find a true friend? So you can garden with him?”

“W-what? I – no!,” Bilbo stammered. Where did he get that idea?

“No, you’re terribly mistaken, Bofur. I told Thorin that he didn’t know what a true friend was because of how much he had changed within the little time that I knew him. It was like someone else was before my very eyes, filled with paranoia, distrust, and hate.”

Bofur blinked, keeping his eyes on the clouds, “What do ye mean, Bilbo?”

The hobbit huffed, but explained the situation. Really, there wasn’t all that much to tell; more of his own feelings towards the whole thing. Listening in, Thorin furrowed his brows listening. He’d been wrong about the hobbit and hadn’t been the most pleasant one to be around. A little guilt waved over him before it started to rain, but kept his eyes on the pair.

“Ah it makes sense now.” Bofur mused, then felt a few drops of rain, “So you think Thorin should be like you with the gardening?”

Bilbo shook his head, looking around for sticks to try to create a makeshift cover for the plants, “Oh heavens, no. Maybe enough to plant the flower that his sister gave him but I…Thorin just always looks so serious. Perhaps he should enjoy little things in life like gardening,” he made a line with some larger sticks in the soil around the perimeter as if started to pour, “Or perhaps it’s the lack of light in Erebor. The Shire is known for its rolling hills and sunshine. I think that is what he needs. Not gold, nor jewels, but simple things in life. It might help him decide who his friends are,” he noticed Bofur’s quizzical expression, “I know that Dwalin is one of Thorin’s most genuine friends and I sometimes wonder if Thorin realizes it. Other than the fawning darrows occasionally, most of the dwarves surrounding care for _him_ rather than his position as prince.”

“And do you?”

The hobbit paused, furrowing his own brows, “I hardly know him. Besides, I just wish he’d see it in the others.”

Soon, the rain picked up and soaked them both to the bone. Bilbo was mumbling something about needing a sheet or something. Bofur put a hand on his shoulder, “Bilbo, I really think we ought to head back inside. The rain and ice makes the mountain dangerous.”

“Just give me a moment, please. I – I need something to cover the flowers. Poor things are going to get pummeled.”

“I’ll find ye something.” Bofur nodded, making his way inside to get the first thing he could find.

“Hurry!” Bilbo called, but saw some of the soil being turned up already by the rain.

It would be too late by the time he found something. Sighing, Bilbo took off his burgundy coat. He made a makeshift cover, tying his sleeves to the ends of the perimeter on the sticks as well as the ends of the jacket. Poor things would need terrible mending after, but it protected the plants – and until Bilbo could make a proper cover for them before winter, this would have to do. Thunder crackled all around him and Bilbo gulped, the rain so hard that it was practically blinding his vision.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

Thorin had seen everything, up until Bofur left. Damn hobbit needed to get out of there! In a flurry, Thorin rushed out of his rooms down to the balconies. There, the guards had closed the doors, standing guard. The prince clenched his fists, “Open the gates!”

“Sire, it’s flooding. If we open the gates, Erebor – “

“I’m not asking you to keep them open!” he quickly countered the fools; he’d only be a moment, “The hobbit is still outside.”

Looking between one another, the guards nodded before opening the doors. Immediately, water was already seeping in. Huffing, Thorin stepped through the puddles and outside to where he was immediately drenched. Trying to make his way over to the terraces, Thorin could barely make out the distinct shape of Bilbo, “Master Baggins!”

He had reached out for the hobbit as he came closer, surprised, but then mis-stepped on the stairs, “Prince Thor – ah!” Bilbo tumbled a bit, Thorin catching the other, but not before his head hit the railing. His eyes fluttered, easing in an out. Thorin looked at him, Bilbo already a bit pale and felt his head. Taking his hand back, he saw only the dark red color through all the rain.

“Oh for Mahal’s sake!” Thorin cursed, picking Bilbo up, “How can something so small be such a large burden?”

“What have ye done?” Bofur’s voiced shouted over the sound of thunder.

“He slipped! Quickly, we’ll get him to his room since it’s close by. You –” he turned to a guard, “get Oin the apothecary. Bofur, go get that damned wizard!”

Not even a moment passed as the gates closed, blocking all of the water, and there were dwarves running. Out of the rain, Thorin’s vision cleared and looked Bilbo over. He was bleeding a bit and both a little pale and blue from the cold rain that had whipped at their faces. The prince was lucky he didn’t slip himself! Poor hobbit.

“Damn the Halfling!” Thorin muttered under his breath and carried Bilbo so that his head was upright and wouldn’t drain any blood as he made his way to the hobbit’s rooms.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wet Thorin and wet Bilbo~ ;D 
> 
>  
> 
> Music of Inspiration: Miracles by Two Steps From Hell (link below)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos you lovely people! <333333
> 
> This would've been up sooner if the power hadn't been out .-.

 

 

 

                                                                          

 

 

 

[Music of Inspiration ](https://youtu.be/dzq6Q-43Tpc)

 

 

Master Baggins!” Thorin called, carrying the hobbit down the halls to his room.

Thorin was thankful that none of the doors locked. It had been a safety precaution taken by Thror in case someone ever became ill without anyone’s knowledge and were trapped inside their own rooms. Although a part of him knew it was so that the guards could do random searches to make sure no one had stolen from his treasure hoard. The prince pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on getting the hobbit to his room, “Halfling,” he called up, knowing that Bilbo had been fading in and out before pushing the door open.

No response. “Hurry up Bofur…” Thorin muttered under his breath as he went in.

As he looked around to find a place to put him, he saw that the best place would be in the large armchair next to the fireplace. Thorin put him down carefully, disrobing his own soaked fur coat after. Once it dropped to the floor, Thorin found something catch the corner of his eye. It was the stem of the flower Dis had given him. The hobbit had salvaged it…

Brows furrowed, the prince turned back to Bilbo. He looked a little too pale and blue. Usually his skin had a bit of a golden hue to it and mauve lips. Now…he seemed washed out with his hair clinging to his forehead, as well as a little bit of blood. Frustrated, Thorin quickly moved to his washroom, grabbing a cloth and lathering it up with plenty of soap and water.

Cloth in hand, Thorin went over and knelt before the hobbit. Lightly, his hand reached up, gently wiping away the blood, “Come on, Bilbo. Wake up…”

This close to the other, Thorin could hear Bilbo’s slightly uneven breath. _At least he’s breathing_ , Thorin thought, then saw a shiver take the hobbit over. He was shaking from the cold.

“Damn it all…where is Oin?” Thorin mused quietly, but none the less irritated.

Putting the cloth down, Thorin made his way to start the fire. Even ablaze, he noticed the hobbit was still shaking. He needed to get out of the wet clothes before he got sick. Grumbling, Thorin went back to Bilbo, shaking his head and whispering a curse in Khuzdul. His hands made their way to the top of the waistcoat, unbuttoning. The prince gulped, silently praying no one walked in as he finished removing it and the ascot.

Thorin went to get a dry towel before he thought of removing his shirt. When he came back with it was when he truly noticed Bilbo for the first time. With the fire going, color came back to his face and cheeks, making him seem pleasantly warm and welcoming like a home itself. He practically embodied everything that was comforts and warmth. Especially his smile as he remembered. Sighing, Thorin wiped away the leftover drops of rain running down Bilbo’s neck and collarbone, rolling onto the skin now revealed by the white shirt having gone transparent from the rain.

Now Thorin felt a little warm. He blamed the fireplace. His hand rested against the hobbit’s thigh, and looked down.

“Wha-what?” he heard the hobbit stirring.

Thorin blinked in surprise and a bit embarrassed, “Bilbo.”

“What…” Bilbo opened his eyes, but closed them as he felt his head, “Oh dear…” he sighed before looking down and seeing most of his clothes gone and the pile on the side, “Whe-where are my-“ he blushed a bright red in confusion, “What did you do with my clothes?” he asked flustered, taking the towel away.

“Y-“ Thorin stuttered, mortified at the situation, “You would have been sick if I hadn’t tried to get you changed.”

“I could have done it myself!”

“You were unconscious, bleeding, and shaking!”

“That gives no excuse for taking my clothes off!” Bilbo yelled.

And of course, _that_ was when everyone had decided to arrive. In the doorway, two dwarves and a wizard with something in his arms were staring at the pair with wide eyes. Thorin moved away quickly, humiliated and covered his face as if it would make him invisible.

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

“My hobbit is not damaged, is he?” Gandalf asked as Oin did his work.

Bilbo had been changed into dry clothes and his patchwork robe. Thorin was mostly dry other than his hair. Both were wrapped in blankets as the hobbit sat in the armchair still and the dwarf prince at the table. Neither could bring themselves to look at one another just yet.

“No, not damaged. Just bruised. Got a small concussion, so we’ll need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t fall from dizziness or a headache. As soon as the rain passes, some fresh air would do some good too. I may not know a lot about hobbits, but I do know they’re not meant to be cooped up inside of a mountain.”

Bilbo sighed, wrapping himself up more, “A walk in the sunshine does sound marvelous right about now.”

Gandalf smiled. Rayden made himself at home in Bilbo’s rooms, even wandering over to Thorin for a bit before going to Bilbo. He hoped up into the hobbit’s lap, content with being pet.

Oin chuckled as well as he got up, “I think my work here is done. Call if you should need anything, Master Baggins.”

“I shall,” Bilbo nodded, “Thank you very much.”

Pipe in his mouth, Gandalf finished making the tea, handing Bilbo a cup, “I’m right next door should you need me,” he gave a small bow to the dwarf prince, “Thorin,” and made his way out with the apothecary.

The hobbit and dwarf sat in silence for a moment as he sipped his tea. He noticed Thorin reaching over to get himself a cup. Bilbo sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry…”

Thorin arched a brow and looked over, “What?”

“I-I know you were trying to help. I was just startled is all,” he licked his lips, “Thank you.”

Bilbo watched the prince. His face was expressionless, but the hobbit looked him over. He was very handsome, even Bilbo could admit that, and rugged as he had seen earlier. If it hadn’t been for him, well he could’ve been much worse.

“You slipped because of me and I embarrass you, yet you thank me?” Thorin asked confused.

“Well…” Bilbo started and sat up slightly, “I didn’t carry myself here. I didn’t help with the blood. I didn’t light the fire,” he gave a slight grin, “Surely I can thank you for those things, right?”

It took a moment, but Thorin nodded, “You’re welcome,” his eyes then wandered to the pot with the stem of the flower Dis had given him, “Why did you keep it?”

“I felt it was only right. It’s your promise to keep, but I can help take care of it since it is fragile.”

Thorin ran a hand through those long, ebony curls, “Thank you for that, I suppose.”

Bilbo smiled, “I can teach you small tricks for keeping it alive before planting it after winter. Then, I’m sure you’ll be more than capable of carrying that responsibility.”

“After winter?”

“Flowers grow where there in a natural amount of rain and plenty of sunshine, not a snowy mountain. So until I can help to make a flower-house of sorts, I’ll just keep it here if you don’t mind,” Bilbo put down his tea so that he could pet Rayden.

“You’d have to deal with my company more often then.”

Bilbo thought about their encounter on Durin’s Day – how Thorin said it would have been their last – but was wrong, “I do not mind it.”

Thorin gave a smile before pausing, his shoulders seeming to tense, “Why are you here, Halfling? And don’t give the institution as your reasoning. You came with a wizard…is there an ulterior motive?”

The hobbit knew then that he would get nowhere unless he told the truth, “Gandalf came to find me with promises of adventure. He spoke of Erebor and the institution in the highest regard. I thought that if I learned enough, I could travel the world before going home. It wasn’t until later I asked Gandalf why he chose me. At first, it was because he knew my mother…Yavanna rest her soul.”

Prince Thorin’s eyes softened, “How many years?”

“Nine.” The hobbit whispered quietly, looking into his tea, “And my father going on seventeen,” he sipped the tea, “I miss them very much.”

“I’m sorry.”

Bilbo shook his head, “Time mends all wounds, right?” he gave a small smile before continuing, “I found out that Gandalf not only chose me because of my love for such things, but also because he heard that King Thror was ill and needed me to see with what and how we could help.”

Thorin blinked, looking him up and down, “And steal treasure?”

“No!” Bilbo defended himself, “Thorin…Prince Thorin,” he began, “I think you’ll make an excellent king someday, but you must learn to trust people. Your kin, those who are loyal to you, an – “

“You?” the prince interrupted.

Smiling, Bilbo gave a small ‘no’ out of humility before he continued, “You have so much potential to be a great king, but cast aside the paranoia. Remember your family…” the hobbit looked to the flower.

Thorin walked to him slowly, “Then I promise I shall try. If a wizard puts his upmost confidence in you, then so should I.” gave Rayden a quick pat on the head, “I’m glad you are better now and I’m sorry for the words that have passed between us earlier. I was wrong to speak to you that way and speculate,” he picked up his coat hanging by the fire to dry, “I cannot say that I won’t question knowing now that you’re looking over my grandfather. All I ask is that you voice any concerns or questions to me as well.”

Bilbo nodded, “Of course. I wish no ill on you or your family in the slightest,” he tried to get up, but put his hand up to show he was fine when Thorin rushed over. “I’m sorry to have caused you any pain or discomfort with both the past and tonight.”

“I daresay, I do not think you could harm me, Bilbo.” Thorin smiled.

“You…you’ve been using my name,” Bilbo blinked a bit.

Thorin chuckled, “It’s a bit easier than ‘Master Baggins' of the Shire,” he turned to the door, about to walk out, “Goodnight. I hope you’ll be in classes tomorrow.”

Bilbo gave a quick goodbye and smile in return. Never once did he think he would have the prince in his room. Nor did he think he’d have this unexpected jump in his throat each time he saw him.

 _Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous_ , Bilbo thought as he made himself ready for sleep.

 

 

。・゜゜・✿ ・゜゜・

 

After he woke, Bilbo was simply restless. So much had happened the day before; not even really business. Perhaps Bilbo needed that fresh air.

With a grin, Bilbo put on his suspenders over his shirt. He quickly washed before making his way over to the terraces. There, he found some things that were a great surprise. One, the flowers were fine, second the sticks where all gone, and three, his jacket was gone. And above all else: Thorin.

Thorin was gardening.

He dusted off his hands and turned to Bilbo. As he got up, Thorin picked up a folded, burgundy piece of clothing. Bilbo noticed it immediately, fixing his suspenders with a happy grin, “My jacket!”

Thorin smiled, handing Bilbo the jacket, “I wasn’t able to salvage it from tearing. But perhaps Ori can help mend it.”

Bilbo was grateful, smiling, “T-thank you.”

“At your service, Bilbo,” Thorin grinned.

The hobbit watched as he left, trying not to blush as he kept his eyes on the jacket. Oh this was just getting more and more complicated with him. Bilbo then looked over and sighed. Some of the plants (that hadn't blossomed yet, to Thorin's credit) were upside-down with soil everywhere.

"Oh sweet Yavanna..."

Poor Thorin never knew how to garden, but Bilbo was determined to always help. For now, he had some repairing to do. 

Although he could not keep the smile off of his face as he worked.


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of THRANDUIL, Sick!Thror, Bard and his darling family and a lot more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music of Inspiration:
> 
> Reunion by Patryk Scelina (for the happy/calm parts)
> 
> I've Seen Hell from Noth & South (for the tension parts)
> 
> links in the text
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for the Kudos! They warm my heart and make me smile! <3 Kudos and comments are much appreciated~ <3333

 

 

 

                                                                    

 

 

**Music of inspiration:**

 

[Reunion](https://youtu.be/QwtU9fLpmvI)

[I've Seen Hell](https://youtu.be/ag48CVrJlhA)

 

 

 

 

 

“What? No ‘ _damn that Halfling_ ’ comment today?” Balin asked and mimicked both his brother and the prince while the trio sat together for breakfast.

“Ori is still talking about him,” Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin gave a slight smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing more than a friendship.”

“Oh, aye. And what of your ‘friendship’ with the Halfling himself?” Dwalin looked amused with a smirk. When Thorin furrowed his brows in confusion, Balin shook his head, but Dwalin continued, “There’s been some talk that you stripped the hobbit down naked!” his laugh thundered.

“It was an accident!” Thorin defended himself.

A smirk played on the dwarf’s lips, “That’s not what I heard.”

“Dwalin, atkât!” the prince spat.

Dwalin threw down his cup, “Aye you – “ and tackled Thorin to the ground in a wrestling match, although with some effort, Thorin laughed as he lifted Dwalin off of him and stood.

“Lads, please!” Balin said a little loudly, gaining an arch of a brow from only Gandalf, “Enough of this. Dwalin, take all that pent up aggression somewhere else.” He said, putting his fork down before pointing to Thorin, “And you! I would clear up those rumors. It’s been going around a little bit.”

“All right. Balin it will be done,” the prince went back to his food. They ate in silence for a while until it was time to speak with the council. He and Balin walked along the halls until Thorin finally cut through the silence, “Balin, I need to ask you something,” Thorin waited until the older dwarf looked over to him, “I – I’ve been thinking of…” he picked at his armor on his forearm, fixing the strap, “I’m never usually shy about things like this, but after talking with him, I…”

“Oh!” Balin interrupted with a knowing smile, “You’ve been thinking of asking Bilbo to the Yule, have you?”

Thorin couldn’t help but blink, “H-how did you…”

“Laddie, I’ve been with you all your life. I believe I know you better than yourself sometimes.” Balin gave a charming, diplomatic smirk; how he had ever managed to accomplish that, Thorin would never know, “But I do think that there are some things you should do before asking him.” Thorin sighed, knowing there would be conditions, “One, clear up those rumors straight away. Second, befriend him a little since things are a bit odd between you both. He’s quite the fellow, but you hardly know him,” Balin put more simply and stopped walking to turn to Thorin fully, “I’m glad you both were able to come to some common ground last night, but you did insult his opinions, therefore him, when you first met. I also think that if you are to befriend him, you should not visit your grandfather so often.”

“Balin – “

The elder dwarf raised a hand to finish, “He’s sick, Thorin. I already told you that I worry for you, so you can visit him, but not without me present. I feel as though he’s filling your mind with that same sickness when he speaks with you. It’s why you insulted Bilbo in the first place and have not been able to trust your kin as you once did,” Balin paused, looking down a bit grim for a moment, “I cannot see you fault into his ways.”

Prince Thorin took a moment, waiting in the silence, and then placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “I am not my grandfather, Balin. I am not Thror,” he licked his lips, and turned to look at something far off as if he were looking at a memory displayed right before his eyes, “He is sick, even I’m beginning to see that now. Gandalf brought Bilbo here because of it, to try and help, is what he explained…”

“And yet you’re afraid he’s going to steal the Arkenstone.”

“Of course I am,” Thorin admitted, and sighed, “Although, after what he told me, I do believe him when he says he does not want to steal or wish any ill on my family. Bilbo said that he was going to try whatever he could for my grandfather and to inform me of his worries or thoughts.”

Balin gave a soft chuckle, “I believe that is a step in the right direction, Thorin. He would not dishonor you or his word. Have faith in him and begin to trust him. Then you’ll certainly have a hobbit to dance with at the celebration.” The elder dwarf smiled brightly.

Thorin returned the smile before he replied, “Thank you, Balin.”

“Although, may I ask?” Balin turned to the prince with an arched brow, “Why the hobbit? You’ll have plenty of suitors waiting for you at the Yule. What caught your eye?”

Thorin licked his lips, trying to figure out how to put it in words. Bilbo, since the beginning, had not been afraid to challenge him or make him think. The Hobbit was different and seemed to care for a great many things. Perhaps he could come to care for the dwarven prince; perhaps the two of them going to the Yule together could bring about a close friendship and finally make amends completely if they felt so inclined, “He kept the flower Dis had given me even after my harsh words to him, even after I almost killed it. Bilbo saw the depth of the promise without even knowing the situation. Someone who has that kind of intuition…that’s what we need.”

“What _you_ need, Thorin.” Balin corrected him and nodded, “I think he’s a very fine choice. We will see it done.”

The prince shook his head, “It’s not a marriage proposal, Balin. I want to make amends and be his friend,” he blinked, “ _We_?”

“Dwalin already noticed. And I believe some of our usually company have already taken wagers.” Balin returned to making his way to the council meeting.

“Wages on what, Balin?” Thorin followed after him, “What in Durin’s name is – “

“Don’t worry, laddie,” the diplomat waved his hand nonchalantly and then opened the doors, “For now, follow my advice about stopping the rumors and befriending Bilbo.”

Thorin watched the elder dwarf head inside. His hands felt like heavy weights at his sides. Mahal, this would be a long meeting, he thought and made his way through the doors as well.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

“So,” Bofur put down his drink, smirking over to Bilbo, “what happened after I left? Last I saw, Thorin stripped ye down!” he laughed outright, patting the hobbit on the back.

Bilbo couldn’t help but turn a bit red, “Bofur, it wasn’t like that!”

“Well what was it like?” his eyebrows bounced up and down, moving his ridiculous hat with them as well.

The hobbit sighed heavily and turned to him to set things straight, “I had a concussion and I was terribly wet from the rain and I would have gotten sick! I was bleeding and shaking according to him. All Thorin did was help. No more, no less,” he used his hands to emphasize his words, “And I wasn’t naked at all, thank you very much! Only my necktie and vest were gone,” he felt exhausted by all of this nonsense, “Oh, don’t give me that look!” he huffed when Bofur continued to give a smirk as if the whole situation were a lot more coy.

“Ye like him, don’t ye?” Bofur laughed, getting the attention of his brothers as well as some of the other dwarves at breakfast.

“No I don’t!” Bilbo nearly shouted, yet caught himself as he stood, “Bofur, you keep making these comments that assume I’m attracted to him. I honestly have no idea why you think them. He doesn’t even like me all that much, nor trust me, and I don’t even know him. So why do you insist that I – never mind all that!” he fixed his waistcoat in a hurried fashion, “I’m off to class. Enjoy your meal!”

Oh what a rank mood Bofur had cast the hobbit in. His large feet barely touched the floor from how quickly Bilbo was making his way down the halls. Only when he arrived at the library and saw a familiar knitted tunic and silhouette did his mood lighten. Sighing, he padded over, nearly throwing his arms into the air.

“Ori! Oh, finally. Someone with sense that I can talk to.”

The young dwarf turned with a book in his hand, “Bofur, I assume?”

Bilbo nodded, sitting down at a table as though he was dropped like a sack of potatoes into a chair, “It’s all because of his big mouth that rumors are going around of Thorin and I being nak –“ he blinked, looking at Ori a little wearily, “never mind all that.”

“I heard,” Ori admitted, patting Bilbo’s forearm before giving a shy smile, “Don’t hate me for saying this, but it is a bit funny,” he gave a soft chuckle, earning a slight glare from the other, “Dwalin told me all about it. I don’t think I’ve heard him laugh like that for a while.”

“Well while I’m glad it can be comedy at my expense,” the hobbit muttered sarcastically, “but I’d rather get rid of the rumors altogether.”

Ori nodded and then grinned as though he’d sprouted an idea, “Go for the maids. They know everything and spread everything. Guards too,” he gave another smile that Bilbo softened and couldn’t help but return, “I will help you as well.”

“Thank you very much, Ori,” he patted his arm, “Now, what are we on today?” Bilbo asked as he turned to the pile of books. Despite the rumors, classes were going fairly well and the hobbit was thoroughly enjoying himself. Even Gandalf had taken to teaching a lesson or two.

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

Even though it had only been a couple of days, Thorin was sure the rumors would have stopped by now. But of course, since it involved the prince, the rumors were bound to linger. They weren’t terrible, just horribly embarrassing – especially for the hobbit.

It felt like ages since he’d seen him, and smiled when he spotted the small fellow walking with his fox after dinner, “Bilbo!”

Bilbo turned around from being called and blinked, “Prince Thorin…” he bowed, the fox brushing his tail along his leg slightly.

Thorin shook his head, comfortable with the other after conversing with him and sharing both ideas and trivia from the academy, “Please, such titles are for public, not private.”

The other shuffled awkwardly a bit at that, but settled, “All right then, Thorin.”

“I wanted to apologize again for the other night.”

“It’s quite all right,” Bilbo offered a smile, “I know I probably would have done the same. It’s just odd to be on the other end of that situation. Usually my cousins are the ones stripped down to help clean up head and all other sorts of injuries from playing in the fields,” he chuckled as though remembering fond memories; Thorin would have to ask more about the Shire; and then looked up to him, “What I’m more worried about is the rumors and your reputation.”

Thorin was taken aback slightly, moreover the fact that Bilbo was worried about the prince rather than himself. Knowing he needed his last course of action, which would work, he shook his head, “Don’t worry yourself over such things. I’ll put a stop to them. Rather, Dwalin and his axes will.”

“Well,” the hobbit began, “I will help in any way that I can. Put at least a little decency to the rumors with the truth,” he chuckled ever so slightly.

Thorin did as well, “I appreciate that,” he looked down at the feeling of his own leg being brushed and smiled down at the familiar fox, “What’s his name?”

“Rayden. Gandalf and I picked him up along the journey here. Quite the happy little fellow. He keeps me up all night with his yipping, but I don’t have the heart to shoo him away,” Bilbo smiled fondly at the little creature.

Thorin gulped, thinking over everything that had passed between the two since they met and bent down to give Rayden a pet behind the ears, “Bilbo I – I do want to apologize for the words that passed between us on Durin’s Day.”

“I do too.” Bilbo said, crouching down with him to play with Rayden’s tail, “I didn’t realize that you were the prince.”

The prince blinked; he’s had a hunch, but this was still a surprise, “Really? You didn’t know?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No,” he stood, running a hand through his own curls once Rayden wandered from in between the two, “and I was quite mortified when I found out because I had insulted you. Gandalf knew and refused to tell me. He has a bad sense of humor – all jokes with poor taste.”

Thorin laughed heartily as he stood upright, “It was a breath of fresh air for me.”

“Well, I’m glad that it was different, but I’m sorry it was insulting,” he gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How is your head by the way?” Thorin asked lightly.

“Much better. No more dizziness. Thank you for asking,” Bilbo grinned, “Hopefully that will be the last injury.”

Thorin nodded as he returned the grin, “I should hope so. How are you enjoying the academy?”

“I like it. Very much. Never thought I would as much as I do,” Bilbo watched as Rayden scampered off and laughed slightly, ”I should get to the uh…”

“Yes, I should go as well.” Thorin nodded, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Bilbo had already turned to follow the fox, but looked back around to the prince, “Of course. Goodnight, Thorin.”

 

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

Since Bilbo’s conversation with Thorin, the rumors had stopped. It was partially because of his efforts with Ori and also because of Dwalin. Bilbo wasn’t surprise with how massive the dwarf was. And hardy! He certainly took notice as he, Gloin, and Thorin were outside in the crisp, winter air, sparing with grunts and laughs filling the wind.

It had been a week since his last true encounter with the prince. The rest were agreeable conversations pertaining to the class, with teasing from Bofur after. Now, needing the fresh air, the hobbit left after his work with the flowers to a picnic outside for dinner. There, he watched the edge of the forest with Rayden hopping and yipping merrily the entire time. That was until he whined and Bilbo blinked at the sight.

On the very edge, elves were watching them. Their countenances were all the same – searching and gazing out into the distance. Where they spying?

“Look Rayden! Those are the elves of the Woodland Realm,” he whisperedto his fox and gave him a pat on the head.

“Master Baggins!” Bilbo heard his name being called and looked over to see Dori walking along right to him.

The hobbit gave a pleasant smile, “Dori, how nice to see you.”

Dori gave a polite grin in return, “I was wondering if you’d like to join me over a pot of tea. I’ve got Chamomile.”

Bilbo was taken aback slightly. The dwarves had been treating him considerably better, but were still rough around the edges. But this was Ori’s brother. He couldn’t possibly be terrible and nodded as he began to gather his things and Rayden, “I’d love to. Thank you.”

The pair made their way up to the courtyard just outside of the practice arena where the prince and his bodyguard had been sparring. A table was set up with what seemed to be Dori’s dinner and a couple of cups paired with a large pot of tea. Bilbo wrapped his jacket around him, noticing it was getting a bit colder on the mountain now and knew the tea would do him some good. He tried not to look too uncomfortable, clasping his hands around the cup to warm himself. The dwarf seemed just fine, and began to make good conversation. Bilbo was engaged well in it, finding he rather liked what Dori had to say – different from the other dwarves he’d met – especially his brother Nori.

It was only when Thorin had taken a blow from Gloin a little too close that Bilbo got distracted, looking over to make sure everything was all right, before the elder dwarf caught his attention once more.

“We should head to the markets soon before it gets too snowed in. There are many things from all over the world and I think you’d like it.”

Bilbo tried not to glance over too often and chuckled, setting down his tea, “Indeed I would. When can we go?”

“Tomorrow, if you wish since it’ll be the weekend.”

Surprised at the news of it being so soon, Bilbo nodded happily, “I’d like that very much.”

Dori sipped at his tea and then set it down, “There will be so many things to buy. Especially with the Yule coming up. We should get you some new clothes. I have plenty of fine fabrics for my stall there.”

“You own a stall?” the hobbit asked with an arched brow as he picked up his cup again to keep himself warm.

“Of course. When I’m not watching over my brothers, I am a merchant by trade. But someone has to keep Nori in line. He always seems to get himself into trouble.”

“Oi!” a familiar voice called in an offended manner, to which Bilbo turned to see Nori walking up close.

The brothers gave a friendly banter before settling themselves down. Bilbo chuckled at the sight, remembering his cousins having their own little banters in the Shire. It made him miss home a bit, but then a clash of axes from the Gloin and Dwalin brought him back and gulped, “Looks like they’re practicing hard.”

“They always do,” Nori said with a wave of his hand, “Myself, Bifur, Dwalin, Gloin, and Thorin are quite the warriors in our group – of I do say so myself,” he smirked, “Even Balin in his youth. You should’ve seen them in battle.”

“They’ve been in battle?” Bilbo blinked a few times.

Dori sighed and licked his lips, “Orcs are not something of fairytales here. They’re a very real threat and nightmare,” he ran his tum baling the rim of the cup, “There have been a fair number of battles over the years. I’m surprised the scholars haven’t taught you yet.”

“We’re still on the histories,” Bilbo explained, “They said more of the contemporary events will be coming up this week.”

Nori smiled, butting in so that he could get in a word before his brother, “I’m sure Ori could tell you some things and give you books as well. Maybe they’ll even go over the records from Thorin.”

Bilbo had been about to take another sip of tea but was taken by surprise, and blinked a few times, “Thorin has a book?” he set the cup down carefully as not to spill it all over himself, “I didn’t know he wrote.”

“He’s actually very intelligent,” Dori chuckled, “more than most dwarrows give him credit for. Not always so gruff and needing to have a good brawl every now and again.” he emphasized his point by eyeing the trio.

“I think we should teach Master Baggins to use a sword!” Nori laughed and Dori rubbed his temples.

Bilbo put up his hands, waving them, “N-no…I’m not a warrior, I’m a hobbit.”

Nori shook his head, patting Bilbo heavily on the back, “Oh come on. I’ll get you a little wooden sword like the kids use to practice.”

The hobbit sighed heavily, eyeing his belt where a small elven sword sheathed rested at his side, “I have one, actually. I’m surprised you didn’t notice,” he watched as Rayden licked at his paws.

Nori nearly gasped, pointing at the sword, “ _That_? That’s a letter opener!”

Bilbo huffed, “It was a special hoard Gandalf and I found in a cave on our journey here. And either way, I don’t think I should ever have a need for it.”

“Come on, Master Baggins. This will be good for you!” Nori pulled the hobbit, with some difficulty, up to his feet.

As they went over, Thorin arched a brow and stopped the practice. Dwalin blinked before giving a hearty laugh. Bilbo was beyond embarrassed, wanting to go back to his tea as the massive dwarf began to talk, “What is this? The Halfling leaning to spar?” he put down his axe, eyeing the hobbit up and down, “The Wild is no place for kind and gentle-folk,” Bilbo gave a ‘see!’ look to Nori with Gloin laughing before Dwalin turned to him with his arms folded over his chest, “Why teach the hobbit? He’s not going to be out there. Or in battle.”

Nori ruffled Bilbo’s curls, much to his annoyance and trying to fix his hair as Thorin smiled, and smirked to Dwalin in return, “I think it’s a good idea. He’ll be able to defend himself.”

“Aye and you’ll be the one to teach him?” he leaned in with a glare.

“Yes! Get outta of my face you great big, oaf!” Nori pushed the other away.

 _Sweet Yavanna, save me_ , Bilbo thought.

“What did you call me?” Dwalin pushed back, about ready to start another brawl.

“For Mahal’s sake! Both of you!” Thorin yelled, putting them both to a halt.

Nori fixed his jacket and held onto Bilbo’s shoulder, “I think it’s only right he should learn. He’s in a mountain with dwarves. What if he gets caught on the wrong side of a scruff?”

Silence came over the group, with Bilbo wishing to just put on the ring in his pocket and disappear, then Thorin’s deep voice rumbled, “You’re right. Dwalin,” he nudged his head from Dwalin to Bilbo as if to signal he would be teaching him.

 _Oh for heaven’s sake!_ Bilbo panicked, “I-I uh…I think I – “

Thorin put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “I must speak to Nori. Besides, Dwalin isn’t too terrible,” he smirked teasingly, earning a laugh from Gloin as the prince walked away with Nori.

“Shut up, Gloin!”

“All right, all right. I’ll help.”

The fierce red-headed dwarf nodded. They both picked up their axes. Bilbo gulped. This would be a long evening learning to defend himself.

 

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re in the market!” Bilbo said merrily, practically bounding like Rayden as he looked around Dale with his band of dwarves, “Ori, look,” he came up to Dori’s stall, who was trying to finish setting up, and felt a pair of warm mittens.

Ori followed up, smiling brightly, “My brother sells some of my knitted things. I don’t do it just for fun, I like a little bit of profit.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but run his thumb along the fabric, “These are very nice.”

“Look at that meat!” Bombur’s voice cut in and pointed to a stall of cured meats and cheeses.

“Bombur, no! We just had lunch.”

“Bofur,” Bombur nearly whined, but caught himself, “we could make so many new dishes in the kitchens if we spent a little more without needing a holiday as an excuse.”

Bilbo chuckled, “You know, I have some recipes from the Shire that you might like. Meat pies,” he watched in delight as Bombur’s eyes lit up, “We could make something quite tasty.”

“Could you share those? I’d let you into the kitchen too, if you wanted.”

“I’ll even bake for you, if you’d like.” Bilbo offered, missing his kitchen and desperately needing to cook and bake.

“Please! Bofur, come on, come on, come on,” he poked his brother for money.

“Ye told me to hold yer money for ye for this reason,” Bofure sighed, but pulled out his money pouch, “But if the hobbit wants it, I suppose I can give ye it. Bilbo,” he eyed him, “ye owe me.”

“After you try some of my food, it is you who will owe me.” Bilbo smirked lightly as he went with Bombur to buy some of the ingredients they would need. After, Bilbo wandered the market alone for a bit, reminded of the Shire. Every now and again he got a little homesick. He was sure the cooking would do him good. Of course it would – and as he turned to buy himself a pastry, he accidentally bumped into a small girl about his height. Bilbo apologized, and smiled, “Well hello there. What’s your name?”

“Tilda,” the young girl replied happily and looked at him curiously, “You’re quite short for a dwarf…but you don’t look like a dwarf!”

“I’m a hobbit.” Bilbo said proudly, fixing his waistcoat.

“Oh, he’s the one hobbit in the mountain!” said another, older and just as darling girl, said before she smiled and brought out her hand for him to shake, “Sigrid.”

The hobbit grinned and shook her hand, “Bilbo Baggins.”

“Tilda, Sigrid.” A man’s voice called and soon came up. He was a handsome faced man, with a coat on him so fine that Bilbo became a bit jealous from how warm the other probably was. Bilbo shuffled his feet, smiling as he came over and hugged the girls.

“Hello da.” Tilda giggled, hugging him close and then stood next to the hobbit, “Look, it’s the hobbit from the mountain! His name’s Bilbo.”

“Really? Bard,” he brought out his hand to shake and Bilbo took it with a small chuckle.

“I must say it’s lovely to meet you all. I’ve never been to Dale before,” his eyes scanned around, wanting to see every little nook and cranny.

Bard followed his eyes with a grin, “We’re a proud, but kind folk. You should visit more often. We could use with some excitement around here other than the market.”

“Da!” another voice called in the distance.

Nodding, Bard gave a sheepish smile, “My son. I must go, but do come again,” he said as he led the daughters away, who all looked as if they wanted to talk more.

“Goodbye mister hobbit!” Tilda giggled, and Bilbo did as well, waving goodbye to the darling family.

After his little meeting with those ever-so-lovely daughters, Bilbo wandered the market a bit more. However, once he saw that Dori was done setting up everything, he strode back over to the stall. He soon found himself surrounded by the company and a great smile on the elder dwarf’s face.

“Master Baggins, good to see you. Now,” he signified some fabrics and other materials as he talked, “the Yule consists of seven days and each one has a different color to wear for each of them. Both for gems and the seven kingdoms,” Dori chuckled, setting aside a pile that had been neatly folded, “I have set aside some fabrics that I think will suit you quite well.”

“Mercy! What have you done? This is the whole shop!”

“Not nearly,” Dori laughed, “The first night is ivory and gold and I don’t think I’ve seen much gold on you in your time here.”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, and I’m not one for wearing armor.”

“That’ll change. You’ll probably come to like the dwarven style once you put it on. Plus, winter is coming and you’ll be in need of something much warmer. At least try it on if we make it.”

“I might the first evening since you’re right about the gold, but after that – “

“We’ll all be dancing, eating, and drinking. It’ll be a grand time.” Bofur interrupted, grinning as if he had a devious plan for the entire thing.

“I hear that Fili and Kili are coming too.” Bombur muttered.

Bilbo furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, but then Bofur, thankfully, clarified, “Thorin’s nephews.”

“Ah, finally!” Ori laughed.

“Ori and Gloin’s son grew up with them.” Dori chuckled as well, getting some of the fabrics put away for Bilbo as they exchanged a bit.

Ori grinned to Bilbo, “They’re quite adventurous.”

“No, they’re pranksters is what they are!” Bofur fixed his hat.

Bombur fiddled with his beard, “Don’t let them near the kitchen like last time.”

Bilbo arched a brow and laughed, “Goodness sake, it can’t be that bad!”

“Ye have yet to meet them, lil’ hobbit.” Bofur bit down on the pipe in his mouth.

“Excuse me, but I am a respectable size for a hobbit, thank you very much!” Bilbo huffed, earning a few chortles before the prince soon caught everyone’s eyes.

Bilbo gulped watching Thrain lead the way, He was a mighty man and seemed very protective over his son. Thorin followed, catching a glance at Bilbo and smiled. The hobbit hoped he wasn’t blushing from the surprise and grinned back to him. Then, people started to talk around them in hushed whispers.

“Look! It’s Thorin himself – with Thrain.”

‘Thrain! And prince Thorin!’

 ‘I hear the king is going mad and taking his grandson down with him.’

‘No! Surely not.’

‘He’s like a ghost. Wanders the treasure room for days on end with nothing to eat or drink.’

‘And Thorin?’

‘I hear he’s been starting to do the same.’

 ‘Let us just hope this passes before King Thranduil comes.’

Thranduil…King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm was coming to Erebor! Bilbo couldn’t believe it, nor wait and turned to the others, “By the way, thank you for letting me come to the market with you all.”

 

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

 

After their trip to Dale, the band of dwarves and the hobbit were very hungry. Bilbo told the others that he would meet them for dinner as soon as he put his things down. However, from the entrance they had taken, Bilbo hadn’t a clue as to where he was since it was a new route. With a sigh, he decided not to let it damper any spirits, instead, put it as a mini-adventure to find his room. Although, his wandering took him nowhere near it.

Roaming the halls, Bilbo found himself in a chamber filled with golden light. He thought it was odd and followed the path. Soon, he found himself at the entrance to the treasure hall, with doors open for all to gaze at its splendor. Bilbo blinked at all of the gold; he did not want it, of course; but there was just so much of it! The amount would have been hard to fathom without seeing it first-hand.

That’s when Bilbo saw him; the king – Thror. He was weak, stumbling along the paths between all of the precious gems and gold. His mind seemed to be faded; only his eyes were working. Bilbo couldn’t help but gulp, “Thror…Dear me…” he wondered what he could possibly do to help.

It was only then, he backed up, out of both slight fear of being found looking in, but then felt something hard against his back. Turning around, Bilbo saw who it was and immediately became beyond flustered, “T-thorin!”

His eyes scanned the hobbit dangerously, “You shouldn’t be here. Go. Now,” he nearly growled in that deep, grovel voice of his.

“I didn’t mean…” Bilbo began to say, not having a clue as to what to do.

“Why are you here?” the prince seemed to sneer, his hair falling in front of his face.

“I-I was lost.”

A scoff surpassed his lips, “Poor excuse. You were searching for the treasure room, weren’t you?”

“Thorin,” Bilbo said sternly, looking him straight in the eye to defend himself, “I am not here to steal from you! You know this,” he had to be clear.

“Get out.”

Bilbo was stunned, then sighed, wanting to reason with him, “Thorin.”

“Get out.”

“I’m trying to help,” the hobbit reminded him, but Thorin shook his head, standing between Bilbo and the room.

“I said get out!”

Thorin’s voice echoed through the halls, leaving them in silence. Bilbo couldn’t believe what had happened. Taking a breath, the hobbit nodded and composed himself as he looked up at the dwarf.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered, and left the other alone.

As Bilbo turned to look back, he saw that Thorin was watching Thror…distressed and even…heartbroken.

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

In the morning, Bilbo woke bright and early to tend to the flowers on the terraces. He had even skipped his usual Sunday morning tea with Gandalf, but a lot was on his mind. Some gardening, in the new ‘greenhouse’ type structure Bofur helped him build, would do him plenty good. Especially pulling up pesky weeds, “Blasted dwarves! Damn the prince!” he said while plucking them from the soil and walked down the steps in a huff to throw the remains over the side.

“Careful, hobbit. Wouldn’t want you slipping again,” a guard said with a smirk.

All poor Bilbo could do was nod and try desperately hard not to roll his eyes.

“Rayden no!” he gasped, watching Rayden about to eat a flower before shoo-ing him off.

Then, something caught Bilbo’s eyes. A caravan of sorts with an elk-like creature carrying a much adorned elf. The fabrics he wore were brilliant, reflecting the light in the most magnificent way. Unfortunately, Bilbo was not able to catch the handsome face, but soon the guards were muttering amongst themselves.

‘Thranduil is in Erebor!’

‘King Thranduil.’

 _Perhaps if I finish quickly, I’ll get a good look at him_ , Bilbo thought and put himself right back to work. He hadn’t been gardening too much longer when he finally finished. Rayden let his tail twitch playfully.

“Done!” Bilbo grinned to his fox, but then blinked and furrowed his brows at the sound of a rather angry crowd, “What is that noise?” the hobbit got to his feet, walking back inside to where dwarves were gathered everywhere in a fury.

“Get back, Master Baggins!” one of the guards pulled him back just in time from a rather wide dwarf running to the entrance.

Another guard kept him back, “You’ll be trampled.”

After a few more dwarves passed, Bilbo weaved between others to see what exactly all the fuss was about. Suddenly, that adorned elf, King Thranduil made his way down the halls in an angry flourish. Thranduil had a hard scowl on his face, tainting the ‘perfection’ and high regard that elves placed themselves in. About six elven guards quickly followed him with the same expression on their faces.

“What is going on? Why is he leaving?” Bilbo asked, but knew it was futile.

Following the crowd, Bilbo made his way down to the throne room. Being so small, he slipped near the front to where he could get a good view. There, he saw Thorin trying to calm and please with his grandfather, but Thror was having none of it, yelling where Thranduil had stood and out.

“You shall never know the meaning of the alliance! I am the King! And all are to do my bidding. Forsake the elves and their precious gems. This is my treasure! And that faithless woodland sprite can go îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul!”

“Grandfather, please.” Thorin begged.

With nearly a growl, Thror pushed his grandson away, “No!” he then leaned in to Thorin and whispered tensely, “They are only here to take what is ours. We should not trust anyone but our own,” he pushed Thorin out of the room and then turned to the council members such as Balin, “If anyone is caught near the treasure hoard, cut off their hands! All craft and mining will be done under tight supervision. No one will take what is rightfully _mine_! This is my kingdom. This is my throne. And no one will triumph over me.”

“Your majesty – “ Balin tried to reason, but was cut off by a large axe pointed at him.

That was when Thror turned slowly, catching and meeting Bilbo’s eyes.

“What are _you_ still doing here?”

“Go!” a familiar voice whispered and Bilbo looked to see Bofur, feeling as though his heart was racing much too fast, “Get out of here.”

He tried to push him away, and Bilbo followed his lead without needing any further prompting. The look in Thror’s eyes had been so fierce, so…sick. Bilbo practically ran out of there as he heard Thror bellow one last command.

“Barricade the doors! No one is to leave or enter the mountain!”

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

Nearly out of breath, Bilbo made it to his rooms. He clutched his hand over his chest and felt his heart beat trying to calm itself. Bilbo panted and slipped into his rooms. Once the door was shut, he let out a relieved sight. Only when he heard a rustling noise was when he looked up, “You’re not here to steal, are you hobbit?” Thorin asked, sitting in front of his fireplace.

The hobbit blinked. Thorin had come here, of all places, when Thror pushed him away? Why? Bilbo wondered, but also huffed a moment. How many times did he have to explain? Although…he knew it wasn’t exactly the best moment to be seen in the night before with gazing at all of the gold.

Bilbo gulped, finally calming down, and fixed his jacket as is nose twitched. A nervous habit. His eyes then went to Thorin, whom was awaiting an answer. However, Bilbo took a moment to look at him – really look at him. He seemed beyond worried with those beautiful blue eyes of his cloudy and deep, dark circles underneath. His hair, usually beautiful draped around his handsome face, was a bit more matted. Thorin’s clothes, usually adorned with blue and silver, seemed blacker as if…mourning. Suddenly, the hobbit didn’t feel so bad – he just wanted to help Thorin and his family; whatever that meant.

“You already know of my intensions.” Bilbo said softly, coming over to sit with him and noticed Raysen lapping from a bowl of milk, to which Bilbo was trying very hard to suppress a smile he felt coming on, “Why should I need to keep repeating myself?” he tried to stay strong, gazing over to the  dwarf, “I was lost last night.” Bilbo then gave a half smile as Thorin looked the hobbit over as well, feeling a bit conscience, “I am not here to do anything against you or your family. The business of your grandfather is something I’m not sure of what to do – and I have no idea why Gandalf chose me,” Bilbo trailed off, sitting down with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.” Thorin said without hesitation, making Bilbo blink as silence took them over for another moment, “I-I believe you,” he gave a gentle smile that Bilbo returned before he continued, “Balin was right. Thror keeps filling my mind with doubt,” he shook his head, the worry in his eyes even evident now, “He is going mad…almost beyond hope. But perhaps…two heads are better than one,” his beautiful blue eyes met Bilbo’s.

The hobbit put his head down to try and prevent his blush, “You might be right,” he gave a slight smile as he looked to his hands and then stood, “I told you that I would voice my concerns and maybe the two of us working through this together will bring about a change,” Bilbo stood before the fireplace and ran a hand through his curls, “What was that blasted stone above him?”

“The Arkenstone.”

Bilbo blinked, so _that_ was the stone, “The heart of the mountain?” he whispered, receiving a nod from the prince and took a deep breath, “I do not know what to do.” Bilbo muttered, staring into the fires.

“You care a great deal for not knowing us,” Thorin’s voice seemed closer, making goosebumps spread throughout his skin and closed his eyes, “You kept the flower Dis had given me. I think in time you will know what to do, Bilbo. You’re intelligent and care for the small things in life.”

There was no reason for Bilbo not to blush then. Out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo saw Thorin right beside him and gave a breathless chuckle, “Maybe you should too.”

“Something small,” Thorin nodded with a grin and then touched Bilbo’s shoulder lightly, making the hobbit turn towards him, “I apologize for last night. Being that close to the treasure…and I didn’t want him to see you.”

“We keep apologizing to one another about as common as a greeting,” Bilbo whispered, then turned fully to the prince and held out his hand, “I think we should start fresh.”

Thorin grinned in ever so lovely of a way, taking the hobbit’s hand and shook it, “Thorin, son of Thrain.”

Bilbo clasped his around as well, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Bilbo Baggins.”

They both gave a small laugh once they parted from the small contact and Thorin gave a grin, “I think you’ll enjoy the Yule coming up.”

“I should hope so. Dori is making me wear all kinds of dwarven clothing to it. Although I suppose it’s good. Nothing I have is warm enough.”

“A hobbit dressed as a dwarf. I should like to see that,” a small chuckle bubbled from his chest.

Bilbo laughed as well, then looked up to the prince with a curious grin, “I heard that you also wrote a text on some battles. I hope I get around to reading it soon.”

The prince blinked, “You know of my records?”

“Dori told me,” the hobbit said, hoping he hadn’t offended him in some way.

“It’s in Khuzdul,” Thorin explained, walking away slightly, yet then grinned, “but I wouldn’t mind helping you in the events of it all.”

“I would like that very much,” Bilbo smiled brightly, “I also heard your nephews will be at the Yule.”

Thorin nodded laughing, “Yes, my pair of trouble-makers.” Thorin began to walk towards the door.

“They really aren’t all that bad, are they?” Bilbo arched a brow.

“You’ll see once they’re here,” Thorin seemed to smirk, “Goodnight, Bilbo.”

Bilbo opened the door for him with a smile, “Goodnight, Thorin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit! I had my dad's wedding and a bunch of family things~
> 
> Next chapter: Azog!
> 
> atkât = silence
> 
> îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul = (backed up by Richard Armitage’s own words and Salo’s site): “May my excrement be poured upon the naked-jawed (ones)”


	7. The Defiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZOG COMES TO TOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!! <3
> 
> Seriously, every time there's another view, I squeal! I really appreciate it and LOVE all of the kudos! I adore comments and questions, so don't be shy~
> 
> So there are 3 songs for 'Music of Inspiration' this time around. I think you'll be able to figure out where they go. The fighting music is for the fighting ;D and the ever so beautiful track is for like...one moment, BUT I LOVE THE SONG. And another because adventure and tension and Azog coming and AH!!!
> 
> On a Quest by Claudie Mackula
> 
> Feast of Starlight from The Hobbit
> 
> Out of the Frying Pan from The Hobbit
> 
> Music linked inside the fic at the beginning :D

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

**Music of Inspiration:**

 

[On a Quest](https://youtu.be/vp-jswQVr1Q)

[Feast of Starlight](https://youtu.be/wvnUYsZm8Lc?t=1m10s)

[Out of the Frying-Pan](https://youtu.be/R3CcCwunH9A)

 

 

 

 

“Yer staring at him again.” Bofur smirked over to the hobbit in a whisper.

Bilbo sighed. This was class. Never mind the playful folly the dwarf wanted to get into.

“I am not!” he glanced away from Thorin to Bofur and his large hat.

Throughout the class, Bilbo seemed to be tortured. Whenever he looked at some armor or a page in a novel, Bofur always snickered, saying that Bilbo could make him start dancing if he stared long enough. And of course it wasn’t true! The hobbit only took one glance or two; however, the playful whispers were getting Bilbo flustered and ended up pinching the dwarf as they left for dinner.

“I think I’ll find some other company for supper tonight.”

Bofur let his mouth hang open as the hobbit left him, going to the dining hall alone. He hadn’t meant to make him leave, but perhaps he did go a little too far. Straightening out his jacket, Bilbo sighed softly before looking to see Dawlin, Balin, and Thorin sitting together. Bilbo gulped, deciding to be bold again as he went to take a seat beside Balin.

The old dwarf gave a cheery smile, “Ah! Master Baggins!” he patted him on the back as food was brought.

“Please, Bilbo is just fine.” The hobbit said with a sheepish smile.

Dwalin folded his arms over his chest, “Joining us for dinner, are you?”

Thorin looked amused as ever as he turned to Bilbo when the hobbit answered, “I – ah. I-I thought I needed a break from that large hat,” his head nudged towards Bofur, who was sitting with his brothers per usual.

A hearty laugh came from Dwalin, “Oh aye, he can rub ye the wrong way.”

“Well, I’m glad you could join us, Bilbo. Even if Bofur and his large hat were the cause of it. What did he do?” he asked with an arched brow.

Bilbo waved his hand nonchalantly, “Oh never mind all of that,” he gave a smile to Thorin and then turned to the white haired dwarf, “I hear that the Yule is just around the corner, is it not?”

“Aye, laddie, it is.” Balin smiled warmly to the hobbit and almost knowingly to the prince, then asked as he looked towards Bofur once more, “Are you taking that ‘large hat’ over there?”

Bilbo blinked, “B-Bofur?” he shook his head, he smiled once food was brought to him, but still kept his mind on the subject, “N-no!” he said quickly and furrowed his brows, “I didn’t think that dwarves, well, coupled with other males…at least now. I know in some of the histories, but I – ”

Balin gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Don’t worry lad, we know what you mean. But to answer your question, about one third of our people are only female dwarrrows. It’s not uncommon for a lad and lad to couple.”

“Oh!” Bilbo mused, smiling, “I have nothing against it, I just, well it’s not very common in the Shire, you see,” his eyes tried not to meet Thorin’s at the moment, out of a little embarrassment at himself getting tongue-tied, “There’s almost too many women and too many children running around. Probably why I’ve remained a bachelor all these years.”

Bilbo gave a soft chuckle, earning a smile from Balin. Dwalin shook his head with a smirk. Finally, his eyes landed on Thorin, and almost wished he hadn’t. He looked particularly smart this evening in a rich blue tunic with plaited silver mail. The prince then had the audacity to lean forward on the table with his muscular forearms tempting Bilbo to look at them.

“What’s it like in the Shire?” Thorin’s lovely voice asked with genuine wonder.

The poor hobbit couldn’t help but grin at that. He took a sip of his ale and spoke to the three dwarves he was sitting with. That way he wouldn’t get called out on putting all of his attention to one dwarf, “There’s plenty of festivals to go to. So even if you can’t attend one, there will be more than enough opportunities to remedy that.”

Bilbo chuckled and watched as he caught their attention and continued, “There’s at least three summer festivals – these days with all of the birthdays. We pin ribbons to trees, give flowers, just as you dwarves give jewels, to those we love and care for. Families are overjoyed and hold numerous competitions. I’ve even been a few with singing and songwriting,” he rubbed the back of his neck with a humble smile, earning an interested expression from Thorin, “There’s also the market where hobbits show off their talents and fineries. There are cooking competitions where hobbits make their best meals and get prizes. Share meals, drink, dance…” he realized he was rambling on, practically feeling the Shire’s sun on his face at that moment, but shook his head with a bright smile, “Gandalf has even been too a few of those parties and has picked up the moves quite well. It’s like he’s an overgrown hobbit!”

The three dwarves laughed and the prince kept his eyes on Bilbo, “So will you be taking anyone to the Yule? Show off your hobbit dances?”

The hobbit shook his head, “I wasn’t planning on it, really.”

Which was the truth.

However, he wouldn’t mind if a certain dwarf asked him.

“I’m taking Ori.” Dwalin chimed in with a chortle.

Bilbo furrowed his brows, taking the information in, “Y-you and Ori – oh!” he said happily, realizing that the pair were probably courting by now rather than just a crush, “Oh it all makes sense now!”

“What makes sense?” Balin asked curiously.

“The way Ori talks about dear Dwalin here.” Bilbo chuckled, patting Dwalin on the shoulder before getting a look and quickly pulled his hand away.

But soon that look disappeared, replaced with a smirk, “We’re courting.”

“Congratulations!” Bilbo chuckled, taking another sip from his ale.

“Yes, well, this one’s,” Thorin put his hand on Dwalin’s other shoulder, “been quite jealous since Ori, apparently, speaks only of you.”

Bilbo almost spat out his drink, “Nonsense! Ori only speaks of Dwalin when we’re not discussing the differences between dwarves and hobbits. It’s entertaining actually. He’s very smitten over you, Dwalin.”

“Is he now?” Dwalin smirked over to catch Ori’s eyes, who immediately blushed and looked at his plate.

Thorin chuckled and Dwalin turned back to Bilbo, “My dear hobbit, we’re going to have to talk more about this!”

“Oh but don’t tell him I said anything! It’s embarrassing to talk about one’s swooning for another.”

Balin snickered, “Speaking from experience, laddie?”

At that moment, Bilbo was sure he had just turned a shade of red as bright as his prize winning tomatoes.

Luckily, a guard came up to the prince, distracting the dwarves, “Prince Thorin.”

“Yes?” Thorin asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice while Bilbo sighed heavily in relief.

Only then did he listen in, “There is an issue in the southern tunnels. Your father, Thráin, said that he will meet you down there.”

The brothers sat back, looking at their food as Thorin nodded, “I shall go,” he turned to Bilbo, as if to say something beforehand with a hint of regret in his eyes, “Excuse me…”

When Thorin left, the table became a bit quiet. The brother continued to eat while Bilbo barely touched his fork. Very uncommon for a hobbit. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Gandalf telling him to follow Thorin whenever necessary. Was this?

Bilbo sighed as he got up, willing to go and see for himself rather than regret not going, “Well, um, thank for the meal. I should probably get back to Rayden,” he gave a thin excuse so that they didn’t know that he was off to spy on their prince.

“The fox?” Dawlin’s eyebrows perked up.

“Dwalin’s starting to like him,” Balin chuckled.

The larger dwarf became a little flustered, “Ey-“

“I can assure you, Master Dwalin,” Bilbo interrupted, not wanting to get caught in the middle of another scruff and smiled, “that as soon as I feed Rayden, I’ll bring him out to the dining hall tonight so you can see him.”

Dwalin huffed a bit, knowing his machismo had been a little shaven. But who could blame him? Rayden was the cutest little fox and Ori liked him as well.

Chuckling, Bilbo quickly said his goodbyes and then went the direction Thorin had. Little did he know, a certain star-shaped-haired dwarf was watching him. Dori blinked at his brother.

“Nori, what are you looking at?”

“I’ll be back.” He said getting up, and following farther behind Bilbo in the shadows.

The hobbit padded along the cold corridors of Erebor, following behind the prince at a good distance. Or so he thought. As they came up to the southern tunnels, filled with what seemed to be dark opals,  Thorin turned around to face him. Bilbo felt he should hide, but then he would look like a common theif. Instead, he tried to hide his face behind a hand.

“Bilbo. What are you doing down here?”

“Gandalf asked me to accompany you if anything seemed sus – “

“This is my father,” Thorin gave a warm smile this time, making Bilbo’s stomach do a strange flip, “I can assure you that I am safe.”

BOOM

There was a large blast suddenly, making everything crash around them. It all happened so quickly. Fine one moment, and then rocks toppling them both. Instinctively, Bilbo moved close to Thorin in the last possible moment before they were both crushed underneath.

 

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

 

“Your majesty! The southern tunnels…they’re crushed!”

“King Thrór,” Nori came running in after the guards, distraught, “prince Thorin and the hobbit, they’re down there!” he tried to catch his breath.

Thráin gripped the arm of his large chair, already devastated, “Thorin, no!”

“What?” Thrór’s voice thundered dangerously in the throne room.

“Yes,” Nori nodded, still panting and wiped the cut on his forehead he’d gotten from the rocks falling, “they were the last that I saw down there before the whole thing caved.”

Thráin stood, pacing, “We need to get them out of there – now!”

“Sire, a message…” another guard came up to the king, handing him a note.

Thrór unfolded the parchment and read aloud.

 

_The explosion was no mere accident. If you truly care for your grandson, you will give up half of the treasure. Payment will be expected at the northern entrance._

The king stood, his fists shaking as he whispered in an almost foreign voice, “I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it.”

While his voice was a whisper, it was like a serpent, slithering through all of their hearts. It was eerie and unwelcome. Some of the guards wavered.

“Father,” Thráin tried to reason, “this is Thorin. Your grandson.”

Thrór kept silent. _I’m not sick_ , he continued to tell him, but would not part with his treasure. Not even for his own kin. But he needed to cover up his greed, hide his desire. He turned to the guards, “Send out a search party. Nori!” he yelled and the dwarf came up immediately, “You saw them last. Take your most trusted warriors and find them,” his voice became hushed, “This is to be done quickly and quietly,” and watched as Nori left instantly and nearly growled, “They think they can steal from me. I will take no part in any ransom! I will not fall to this!” his voiced echoed loudly, sitting on his throne.

‘There was a message!’

‘Aye, I heard it too!’

‘What’s happening?’

‘Prince Thorin’s been kidnapped.’

‘No!’

‘The culprits are holding him for ransom.’

‘How much?’

‘Half of the treasure.’

‘Do you think the king will give up his treasure?’

‘I don’t know. But this is his grandson…’

‘Oh prince Thorin…”

‘I heard that the hobbit has been taken with him!’

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

There was smoke everywhere, blinding Bilbo even more in the darkness. He was coughing, calling out and trying to reach for the prince, “Thorin! Thorin!”

“I’m here.” Thorin called back, Bilbo followed it slightly surprised by how close it was, “But my leg…” the dwarf continued in pain, “it’s stuck.”

Even though the other couldn’t see it, Bilbo gave a worried expression, “Here, let me help you.”

He moved something, not sure what it was, since he only had Thorin’s voice to guide him, but pulled away quickly when he heard Thorin grunt in pain.

“Ah! It hurts!”

“Is it broken?”

“I don’t believe so-ah!” he tried moving and Bilbo, thankfully found his shoulder, “It’s crushed. I cannot move.”

“Hold on, I’ll get you out of here.” Bilbo fumbled a bit, trying to find Thorin’s leg in the pitch black, “Could you lift your other knee please? I’m trying to find your leg in this bloody darkness.”

Thorin found Bilbo’s hand, sending another feeling all throughout the hobbit. Quickly, he shook it off. This was no time for that!

The prince guided Bilbo’s hand with his own until the hobbit touched the solid stone, “Here.”

“Just a moment,” Bilbo pushed with all of his strength on the rock, panting. Thorin tried to hold back gasps of pain and Bilbo knew he had to do it fast, but it was a struggle. Grunting, he gave another hard shove until the boulder rolled off of the prince. Bilbo panted, falling back to sit on the floor.

Thorin gulped as if trying to get air and reached out, holding onto Bilbo as he sat up, “Thank you.”

Bilbo nodded, but internally scolded himself, knowing Thorin couldn’t see him, “Damn this place. I can’t see a bloody thing.”

“I suppose hobbit eyes aren’t accustomed to this.”

“No, not at all.” Bilbo gave a soft laugh, “We’re used to vast, rolling hills basked in sunlight. Green everywhere with trees fresh and lush…” his voice trailed off slightly, knowing he missed home now more than ever.

Thorin took his hand in his own, not able to move much more than that, “You miss it, don’t you?”

“I-I do.” Bilbo admitted, musing lightly, “I miss my books, my armchair, and my garden. But Erebor has its splendor,” the hobbit said quickly and huffed, “Much better than being trapped in here.”

“I am glad you’re here, though. With me, that is,” Thorin clarified, but Bilbo was still confused and continued in a whisper, “If I am to die, I wish not to be alone.”

Bilbo was taken back, shaking his head and rested a hand on Thorin’s chest, grasping his other hand, “D-don’t talk like that. We’re going to get out of here,” he couldn’t see the dwarf’s face, and his worries only grew, “Thorin…it’s going to be all right.”

“I imagine that this is how my brother died. How terrified he must have been…and my sister’s husband, not long after.”

His breath hitched a bit at something so sudden, “What are you talking about?”

“The death of my younger brother, from what we heard, happened just like this.” Thorin’s voice wavered slightly and Bilbo nearly held his breath while holding the prince’s hand tighter, “Frerin was out scouting with my sister’s husband. The two of them were best friends and had gone to the borders near Moria.”

While Thorin paused, Bilbo knew he had to try and comfort him, but how? He kept close, listening to what he knew would be a heartbreaking story. This was Thorin’s brother and brother in law.

“Before Frerin left, he said he wanted to find another trade route – probably would’ve ended up at the Shire if they had continued. While they were there, my brother was killed. My sister’s husband said that there was a landslide, trapping him underneath all of the rock. But when he sent the message to us, he never returned. I went looking…found no sigh of either of them. I only found my brother’s hair bead of the line of Durin…and as for Víli, my sister’s husband, only his sword, bloodied.”

Bilbo covered his mouth with his other hand, shaking his head slightly. His other hand held Thorin’s, wanting to say something. When he found the right words, Thorin continued and nodded. It could wait a moment. He wanted to help him in any way he could and then the prince continued, “My sister, Dís was practically destroyed from it all, and her boys were so young. It’s why she gave me the flower, as a reminder to take care of myself since I am her only family member not succumbing to this…gold sickness within our line. She said it was a reminder to appreciate the small things in life rather than treasure. The laugh and comfort of a loved one…” Thorin smiled softly in the darkness, giving a breathless chuckle, “and any children if I should be lucky enough to have any.”

A slight smile appeared on Bilbo’s lips, “What you have is something precious, Thorin. A sister with that kind of love for you, for her family…” he remembered his own mother and took Thorin’s hand in both of his own, “it’s pure and you should do everything you can to honor your word with your promise to her. She is genuine and I’m glad she gave you the Middle-Mist Red to help you with that promise,” Bilbo paused, “I am sorry for your loss… No one should have to pass like that.”

“I never want to be that alone.” Thorin admitted quietly, holding onto Bilbo slightly.

Bilbo tried to look at him through the darkness, “You will not die here, Thorin, and certainly not alone. You have my word on that.”

“Bilbo…”

The two paused. Bilbo tried to find his eyes in the darkness. The silence lingered and the hobbit was happy for the darkness for the first time since they were trapped to hide his blush. Suddenly, there was a sound of a few small rocks falling in the distance.

Backing up quickly, Bilbo scanned his eyes around, “Did you hear something?”

“I did.” Thorin tried to stand, “It came from there – ah!”

“Don’t move!”

“I cannot stay like this. I can’t be weak.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo said sternly, “You are not weak. You are injured. Now, just wait here a moment.”

He put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder and got up nervously. Not able to see a thing, he followed the noise blindly. Luckily, there was a small light once he rounded a corner, “Oh sweet Yavanna, thank you! A light!” and then heard a voice, “Bilbo! Thorin!”

“Nori?” Bilbo called, practically running up to the light and looked through the hole in the rocks, “Nori is that you?” he asked, trying to push some of the rocks out of the way.

The dwarf then came into view, “Bilbo!” he practically cheered and came up to the other side, although still seemed far away, “Is Thorin with you?”

“We’re trapped.”

“Well I can see that.”

“This is not the time to joke, Nori!” Bilbo said flustered, “Get us out of here!”

Nori tried to push some of the rock and panted when he couldn’t move anymore, “I can’t! There’s too much rock in between us. Do you see anything around you?”

“No,” Bilbo shook his head, “it’s completely dark.”

“We know where you are, we’ll get you out.”

Bilbo nodded, then looked a little further into the tunnel, “Wait…I think…I think a see a light! Down the passageway. It’s small, but I think we can get to it.”

“Which way?”

“Directly to my left, but I’m not sure. It’s deeper into the tunnel.”

“Go towards it. Both of you. If you hear water, then you’ve reached the southern gate and you can get out,” Nori explained and then asked, “Bilbo, is Thorin all right?”

“He’s fine. A bit bruised, but I think he’ll manage.”

“Thank Mahal. Listen to me closely. This was no accident. Someone wanted to trap the prince on purpose.” Bilbo looked up a little frightened, “No matter what, you both be careful. Follow that light, don’t turn back, and keep going. Go until you hear water. We will find you.”

Gulping, he nodded once more, “All right. Do you have any kind of light? Anything that can help us?”

“Nothing that can reach you. I’m sorry. You’re on your own until Dwalin and I can get you both out of there.”

“Please, just hurry.”

“Go get Thorin and do what I told you. We’ll be there soon.”

With a heavy sigh, Bilbo fumbled slightly through the tunnel, “Thorin…” he put his hands out and followed the prince’s voice until he finally came up to him, “Thorin come on. Let’s go,” he helped him to stand with some difficulty, “I can’t see a thing.”

Thorin limped, keeping close to the other, “I’ll be your eyes.”

“Lean on me,” the hobbit said, putting Thorin’s arm around his shoulder, “We’ll get out of here soon. We just have to keep following the light.”

The pair walked a little awkwardly, stumbling through the darkness. However, Thorin’s adjusted eyes helped immensely. Bilbo hung onto him all while trying to help Thorin lean on him in return.

But then, another hissing sound started to build. Bilbo slightly panicked as another large blast was right behind them. They ran, avoiding falling rocks and smoke.

“Bilbo!” Thorin looked over, trying to see if Bilbo was injured, “Are you all right?”

He hissed in pain, rolling his shoulder, “Damn rock hit my shoulder, but I should be fine…” he paused, hearing something, “do you hear that?” he listened closely, “Water!”

“We found the southern gate.” Thorin smiled, which Bilbo could finally see once the smoke passed.

The light started to grow as they walked along. Rounding one last corner, the water they heard was rushing and the ground below Bilbo was wet. Furrowing his brows, the light allowed him to finally see. There was water seeming to travel everywhere and then there was an out cove. Blinking, he followed until they were nearly out.

It was the end of the tunnel! Bilbo gave a chuckle, about to rush out. Thorin quickly held him back. Frowning, they came up to the edge, seeing that it had led to a cave right beside a waterfall, and below, the base of the waterfall not very far down.

“We could jump.” Thorin looked down.

“Are you mad?!” Bilbo looked at him, blinking several times. But he looked at their options. What choice did they have? Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, “Do you really think we can jump it?”

“We’ll be just fine,” Thorin assured, “it’s not too far and the water is deep enough there,” he then heard something and his eyes went into slight panic, “There’s about to be another explosion. Jump!” Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo’s jacket, pulling.

“What!?!” Bilbo gasped, yelling lightly as Thorin made them jump.

As Thorin had said, it wasn’t a long fall, but hitting the water wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling for the hobbit. He felt as if he couldn’t get out of the water and flailed his arms to try and swim through the rapids. His head was spinning, feeling as if he’d never make it out. Then, he felt someone pull him up.

Gasping, Bilbo peered through his almost shut eyes, blinded by his mop or wet hair. It was Thorin, dragging him onto land with him as their wet clothes became a heavy burden to prevent them from getting to shore. The pair practically fell onto the dirt as Bilbo coughed. Thorin pat his back, trying to help and soothe him. Once he had air, he clung onto the dwarf for a moment, “Thorin…”

Suddenly, knives were at their throats.

Scared out of his wits, Bilbo’s breath hitched. His eyes slowly scanned up, finding that it was dwarves holding the blades at them. Their smirks were thick with greed in their eyes as they laughed. Thorin had his hands on the hilt of his own sword, scowling.

“Kill the Halfling! He’s of no importance.”

Bilbo’s face went pale, and pulled away immediately.

“No!” the prince yelled and unsheathed his sword.

Rapidly, a fight broke loose. One of the dwarves caught Bilbo, making him struggle to break free. He knocked him out with his elbow, a move Dwalin had taught, and blinked as the dwarf fell.

“Oh good heavens…”

There was an abrupt shout and Bilbo watched as Dwalin jumped down from a boulder to where they were. The darkening sky made it hard to see, but soon, Nori, Bifur, and Gloin followed. Bilbo smiled and somehow found his courage.

“Nori! Dwalin!” he said in relief, moving to fight along beside them as he pulled out his small sword.

As the dwarves fought the captors, Bibo’s will strengthened, feeling the need to protect the prince and the new home he had in Erebor. He found himself grateful that Nori had insisted on learning self-defense. It was helping greatly. At least for the moment.

However, a menacing howl into the night made the hobbit stop cold.

“Was that a wolf?”

“No…that was not a wolf…” Nori said tensely.

A low growling was heard behind him and Bilbo turned to see the most horrid looking creature. A warg. His breath caught and Thorin grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him away.

“Bilbo, get back!” he said as the warg leaped, and the prince swung his sword right through it.

He looked up at Thorin, shaken and panted. Bilbo drunk in the sight of the one who saved him – only for a moment, he told himself, and found himself trying to shake it off. They both exchanged a nod, but were then surrounded. More of those fowl things crawled from out of the shadows with creatures of red eyes sat on top of them.

They were enclosed in a small, tight circle by orcs. In a split second, all of the dwarves were caught in their clutches, fighting for their lives. Captors and all.

Bilbo struggled greatly, finding himself pinned up against the tree. There was a sharp pain in his side, making him cry out in pain slightly. He didn’t have the heart to look; nor could with the disgusting creature trapping him. The orc in front of him bared his sharp death and leaned in hissing. If he could, the hobbit would have tried to wave away that terrible breath of his, but couldn’t move. As he looked around, the others were pinned as well. Some had been stabbed. Thorin was on the ground as the trees around them were set aflame, his eyes full of anger and a couple of deep gashes.

Then, a large white orc rode in on a white warg. He was the very incarnation of terror. From the weapons at his side, to the sheer massive size of him, this beast seemed as if he could break someone in half easily.

Bilbo’s breath was shaky, trying to calm himself down. The flames around them practically begged to lick at his skin while the orc kept the blade at his neck. The dwarves tried to escape, yet when Nori did, an orc pierced its filthy blade through his shoulder. The hobbit grimaced, and turned his head away as the dwarf screamed.

Feeling faint, Bilbo tried to stand his ground. Yet the world was twisting and turning, blinding him. Almost as if he were drowning. When Thorin moved to try and help Nori, another orc stabbed him in the foot.

“No! N-no!” Bilbo cried out, the scene of blood and violence was revolting to him, making this sick beyond measure and fear for not only himself, but everyone.

“We had a deal!” One of the culprits shouted at the large, white orc, “If the king fell to his own demise, we would give you the prince.”

The pale orc said nothing. He merely smirked. Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat. _Oh no_ …he thought before the dwarf’s head was cut clean off.

There was a struggle of the dwarves, but the pale orc chuckle, sending all into silence before his hoarse voice came out in an eerie rumble, “Biriz torag khobdudol!”  and pointed his orc-club with the sharp edges of axes melded to it at the prince.

It was only then that Bilbo thought he felt his heart stop completely. He shouted and struggled to escape once more. However, the orc guarding him punched him in his already wounded side. Bilbo let out a whimper with worried eyes as orcs took Thorin up roughly.

“Thorin, no! Thorin!” he tried to reach once more.

Thorin brushed away the orcs and moved away. In a swift movement, he, surprisingly, killed the two that had forced him up. Then, his eyes, cold and fierce, landed on the pale orc and pointed his sword at him, “You will fight me yourself, coward!”

Fires entrapped them all even further, forced to watch this bloodbath about to be presented in front of their very eyes. And it was awful. The pale orc’s warg ran quickly, making his blow to the prince much more powerful. Bilbo shut his eyes tight, afraid that his chest would have gouged a large hole. Thorin shook as he tried to get up, yelling in Khuzdul. Yet any attempts he made were futile. The warg clenched his teeth through Thorin’s armor and sunk them in further as he shook him like a toy. Thorin’s screams shattered Bilbo’s heart – even more so as his body was thrown unceremoniously and crashed into sharp rocks. He feel with a large thud and his eyes closed.

Bilbo trembled. _No! This can’t be happening_ , he thought desperate, watching as another large orc stepped on Thorin’s neck to keep him in place. He raised his blade.

Bilbo slipped out of his trap, in a miracle, and killed the orc in front of him. He then shouted as he tackled the large orc about to behead Thorin to the ground. Yelling and grunting, he struck his blade through him and stumbled to stand in front of Thorin. Bilbo held out his blade, covered in blood, gave a dark expression that dared for anyone to try and go through him.

The pale orc merely smirked and whispered. Three wargs began to stride to him, teeth and blood barred once more. The hobbit gulped and stood his ground.

What happened next, Bilbo wasn’t exactly sure. A blinding white light was cast in every direction with a sound of a large blast. Behind it seemed to be the shape of a staff and a tall hat…

The orcs were suddenly outnumbered. Shouts of rage and triumph came over the hill as a large number of warrior ran to them. They destroyed most of them until the pale orc signaled for them to slick away.

Bilbo dropped to his knees, “Hobbit…yer bleeding!” he heard Dwalin say.

His vision was failing him, barely able to hover over the prince to see if he was all right, “Thorin…” he gasped with a whimper of pain.

Finally, his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is before Smaug, I had to have Frerin's death stray from the Battle of Moria. And I used Vili for Fili & Kili's father's name because so little is known about him. Plus I read it on tumblr and other fics and it just fits~ The story is sad and I apologize ;3; But I imagine Frerin was best friends with Dis's husband and that's how they might've gotten to know one another. He had to have had some rank to marry a princess, but then again, this was also probably in the Blue Mountains, so lots of speculation altogether~
> 
>  
> 
> “Biriz torag khobdudol!” - Azog in Black Speech = Bring me his head
> 
>  
> 
> COMING SOON:
> 
> THE YULE
> 
> and dates and dances and things.
> 
> Plus, some nephews come into play soon ;D
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this fic so far <3333 Having readers means the world to me and thank you so much everyone ;3; <333


	8. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness may not only be with the king or only in gold sickness~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you all so much for reading this <3
> 
> It really means a lot that even if people don't like my writing, some do and are willing to try it out.
> 
> also.
> 
> THE YULE IS COMING UP.
> 
> so the next chapters will be very exciting!~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for kudos! I also love comments and will respond~ <33333
> 
> Music of Inspiration:
> 
> We Are Here For Each Other by Patryk Scelina  
> Declare War by Norzaroth  
> Revelation by Phil Rey feat. Felicia Farerre
> 
> links below in story :D

 

 

 

 

                                                                           

 

 

 

**Music of Inspiration:**

[We Are Here For Each Other](https://youtu.be/q6hEpf6mkf4)

[Declare War](https://youtu.be/YUzXG39obnk)

[Revelation ](https://youtu.be/PquZaZcJRkY)

 

 

 

 

 

‘I think he’s waking up!’

‘Are ye sure?’

‘O’ course I’m sure!’

‘Aye look!’

‘Come on, laddie.’

‘Bilbo…’

“Uh…” Bilbo groaned. The voices he was hearing was doing nothing to help the pain of his head. And opening his eyes seemed even more of a challenge. Behind shut eyes, all he could see were the scenes of Thorin almost dying, “T-Thorin…ah!” he gasped in pain and finally opened his eyes.    

Gandalf came into view, placing his large hand on Bilbo’s chest to keep him from sitting up, “Shh, my dear hobbit. It’s quite all right.”

“Gandalf?” the hobbit blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, “Oh my head…what happened?” he gazed up to find Balin, Dwalin, and Bofur also inside his small view since he was being forced to lay down.

“Took a right nasty fall.” Bofur shook his head, his large hat in his hands.

Balin gave him a look before stating, “I think it was just the stress of everything.”

“Or the blood loss.” Dwalin muttered with his arms folded across his chest.

Bilbo went into slight panic, “What?”

“You were stabbed. Not deep enough to do terminal damage, but well enough after tackling orcs!” Gandalf said gruffly and shook his head as if in disapproval.

The hobbit huffed, trying to sit up but was stopped by the healer, Óin, “Don’t get up! Don’t get up.”

“Where’s Thorin?”

“Right here, laddie. Right here,” Balin pointed out as the healer sighed, finally helping the hobbit to sit up cautiously and placed plenty of pillows behind him.

As Bilbo gazed at the dwarven prince, he gulped. He lay entirely still, not even sure if he was breathing. Bilbo turned to Óin, “Why isn’t he awake? H-he’s not – “

“No, he just hasn’t woken yet.”

Then, another large dwarf came into view and Bilbo blinked as Thráin began to speak to him, “He’s alive thanks to you.  You saved my son.”

Bilbo tried not to blush from the attention on him and fixed the white small clothes they had changed him into, “I had to. I couldn’t just leave him like that.”

“We’re in debt to you, hobbit,” Thrór said in almost a whisper as Bilbo turned to see him alone with dark, sunken eyes and a deep frown.

“Very much so!” Thráin interrupted the hobbit’s thoughts, “Anything you desire, just ask and we will do whatever it takes.”

Bilbo shook his head with a light smile, “I do not wish for anything,” his eyes trailed back to Thorin, sleeping, “Only for him to wake up.”

Thráin followed the hobbit’s eyes and waved his hand, “You saved my boy…he and his sister are all I have,” his eyes met Bilbo’s and the hobbit felt such sympathy as his heart ached slightly. He watched as the dwarf took out a golden bead etched with runes and trimmed with diamonds from his hair, “At least take this.”

“A bead?” Bilbo blinked, knowing how important such things were in dwarven culture.

He nodded as he took his hand, placing it on his palm, “As a token of gratitude.”

“I – “ Bilbo felt the cool temperature of the bead on his palm, wrapping his fingers around it, “you’re welcome,” he gave a smile with his eyes watering just slightly from all of the emotions and warmth building in his chest. He held onto the bead, wanting to put it in a pocket, but couldn’t because of the small clothes he was in. Pocket. His ring! It was in the pocket of the jacket he had worn. Where was it? The quiet realization made him waver slightly. When he tried to move, he felt dizzy. Luckily, Óin assisted him on resting back on the pillows.

Bofur noticed his condition and nodded as he put a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder, “Come on lads,” he nudged his head for them to leave as Dwalin glared at the hand on his shoulder.

Then, there was a quiet grunt from the other bed. Bright, piercing blue eyes emerged from behind dark lashes. The grunting grew just slightly as if in pain or fright – they couldn’t tell.

“Thorin!” Thráin practically ran up to his son, along with Óin.

Thorin seemed to struggle, looking around desperately, “The Halfling. Bilbo!”

“He’s fine, he’s fine.” Óin shook his head, muttering something as he helped the other sit up as well.

Bilbo then heard the voices of the other dwarves in whispers.

‘The pair said each other’s names!’

‘Ha-ha! I bet – ‘

“Quiet, you fools!” Gandalf glared as he rested a hand on Thorin’s chest and chanted a small spell.

When Gandalf pulled away, the prince looked relieved as he felt his own chest in marvel. Gandalf had healed the deeper wounds, “Thorin…” the wizard asked and was given a nod as a reply.

“Get back in the bed!”

Óin’s voice thundered as the prince practically threw off the sheets. Thorin uncovered in nothing but bottom-small clothes and bandages was a sight to see. His bare chest, save for the bloody bandages, was wide, strong, and muscular. His dark, raven hair contrasted his fair skin and pink scars. It made Bilbo have to avert his eyes quickly, meeting Thorin’s blue eyes. He kept eye contact as he stood.

“Thorin, stop!” someone else had said, but Bilbo couldn’t pin who. He was much too distracted by the beautiful blue eyes, holding their gaze with his own as Thorin stood a bit shakily.

“What were you doing? You know you could’ve gotten yourself killed?!” Thorin’s eyes were desperate, searching Bilbo’s as his voice turned deeper and the Halfling gulped, “Did I not say that you would be a burden?” he said to the other without looking at them as the hobbit looked down almost in shame; the prince walked up slowly to the side of his bed, “Worried about your safety, whether you were here to steal or not…” Bilbo took in a deep breath, barely willing himself to catch Thorin’s eyes again, and saw a change in his expression – one that was of gratefulness, adoration, and something else, “I have never been so wrong – in all my life!” the prince gave a breathless chuckle as his arms wrapped around the hobbit, hugging him close.

Bilbo was shocked beyond belief. He blinked several times and wrapped his arms around the prince in return. His hands held onto Thorin’s strong shoulders and tried not to blush. After a moment, the pair pulled away slowly. Thorin, with tender eyes, looked Bilbo over at his injuries and whispered, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“No, I would’ve doubted me too,” Bilbo chuckled under his breath as he looked up at the prince he had saved, “I’m not a hero. Or a warrior,” his eyes flickered to Dwalin, who was smirking, “Not even a burglar.” Bilbo seemed to say to the king, the wizard, and the prince.

To his relief, Thorin was unable to stop smiling. The hobbit returned it, glad that they were safe – that Thorin was safe. Balin then grinned between the pair and rested a hand softly on Thorin’s shoulder, “I think you’ve exerted yourself enough, laddie.”

Dwalin laughed a bit, “Come on, Thorin, get back in the bed,” and received an unsure look from the prince.

“Thorin, please,” Bilbo gave a warm smile, “You really should. And I’m not hurt nearly as badly as you.”

With a nod, Thorin groaned as he took his first steps back to the bed. Óin helped him, making sure not to reopen anything and set the prince back in. Bilbo watched with a fond grin, waiting until the other relaxed. He then saw Thráin step up beside his son, taking his hand. Thorin gulped, “Father…” he said in a whisper.

The elder dwarf smiled with his eyes rimmed with tears, “Oh my son,” he said as he rested his forehead against the prince’s with both of them closing their eyes. Bilbo knew it was both a sign of affection and a gentle moment not to be disturbed. Everyone seemed to be put at ease by this and sighed in relief until the pair parted.

Bilbo then gulped, feeling the familiar itch he had whenever he parted from that ring too long. It was like it was calling to him. He turned his head in a slight twitch as if to make it go away. However, his desire to see it, to make sure it was safe, was growing. The hobbit turned to the wizard, “Gandalf, where are my clothes?”

“Why?” the tall man towered over him now and eyes him suspiciously.

Bilbo tried not to think that he knew and shook his head, “I desperately need my jacket. I – “

Gandalf furrowed his brows, giving the hobbit all of this attention, “What could you possibly need your jacket for? If you’re cold, we will – “

“No!” Bilbo said sternly, earning a few more attentions and tried to recover himself, “I need it.”

“For what?”

“There’s something in it…” the hobbit tried to explain, taking his sheets in his hand to calm that odd feeling inside of himself, “I-I just need to make sure...” he tried to get out of bed, “I need it now!”

“Bilbo Baggins!” Gandalf raised his voice as all of the other dwarves stared and Bilbo cowered.

Bofur then walked up to prevent the silence, “Here…” he said as he handed the hobbit his jacket carefully.

Gulping once more, Bilbo nodded to Bofur in thanks. Then all eyes were on him. Including Thorin’s in a confused state. He knew he had to hide the real reason. Luckily, he had two things in his pocket. Most importantly, the ring.

Peering into the deep pocket, Bilbo sighed heavily with a smile. The ring was there safe and sound. He then reached into it as Gandalf scanned him, “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” he tried to play it off as nonchalantly as he could.

Thrór then grew suspicious as well, “What do you have in your hand?” he asked storming over to the bed, “Show me!” he commanded.

“Father,” Thráin tried to calm him, keeping a hand on Thorin, “he just saved your grandson’s life.”

“I don’t care! I need to know.”

Bilbo watched the king’s eyes turn dark. With a huff, he pushed down his own fear and lifted up his hand. The hobbit then opened his hand slowly.

An acorn. The other trinket he carried. The dwarves and wizard stared with blank, surprised, and confused expressions in a mix.

“What is that?” Bofur asked while scratching his large hat as though his head.

“An acorn.” Bilbo explained as he folded his jacket with the ring still inside to play off his momentary madness, “I picked it up from Beorn’s garden along with a few other trinkets on our way here,” he said to Gandalf with a smile and looked at his small prize from their adventures at the beginning, “I meant to plant it wherever I felt at home. And somehow this Erebor has begun to feel more and more like home than the Shire,” all of them seemed to relax and have some sort of smile of their own painted across their expressions.

Thorin’s eyes traveled from the acorn back to the hobbit’s face, “Even if you miss it?”

Bilbo gave a sheepish smile with a nod, “Even if I miss it.”

“I think we should leave the pair to rest,” Gandalf said, moving his staff into his other hand to get going, “They’re in capable hands. Do you still need the jacket, my dear Bilbo?”

He nodded, placing the acorn back in its rightful place, “It would be a great comfort to me if it stayed with me. At least until I get back into some clothes with pockets in them. Just so I know it’s safe.”

Gandalf smiled, patting the young hobbit’s head, “You do not need to worry yourself so much.”

As the others departed, Bilbo realized how very alone they were. Óin was moving about the hospital ward, mixing salves and tending the fireplace. Meanwhile, the prince and hobbit exchanged soft smiles, “Bilbo,” Thorin whispered in that lovely voice of his, “Again, I must thank you.”

“It’s no matter,” Bilbo said as he waved his hand sat sank back into the pillows to relax, “I’m sure you would’ve done the same for me. And you saved me at least three times out there. It’s I who should be thanking you,” he smiled brightly and then said softly, “I’m just glad you and your father,” he paused, licking his dry lips, “well that you still have him and he still has you,” his voiced wavered slightly and looked away.

“Bilbo,” Thorin’s voice called kindly, “what’s wrong?”

The hobbit took in a shaky breath. He missed his parents. More than anything the world had to offer. Over the years, it had gotten easier not to think on them every waking moment; however, after seeing the wonderful moment between the prince and his father…Bilbo wanted to see his mother and father. Tell them of how he fought orcs, his adventure, and his newfound courage. He wanted to see their beautiful, smiling faces proud of their boy. He wanted to hug them after risking his life, able to breath, laugh, and cry. Gulping, he looked to Thorin with wet eyes, “I said that time heals all wounds…but the death of parents, my parents, it’s still difficult to bear sometimes. It comes and goes in waves. I only hope that they’re proud of their boy.”

“I am sure they are. More than sure,” he said getting up once more, ignoring the protests, “After all that you’ve done for my family – me…” he smiled softly and put his hand over the hobbit’s, “You are brave and kind, Bilbo. I’m sure they are very proud of their son.”

Thorin looked him over with obvious concern, brushing Bilbo’s hair from his eyes. His own were rimmed with tears, threatening to fall before smiling and nodding, “I promise I’ll be all right. I think I just…” he sighed heavily, still not feeling quite all right, but wanting to move on…to be with Thorin, “let’s move onto another subject. Please.”

“Come on,” the prince said, his thumb brushing across Bilbo’s hand, “I can teach you some dwarven card games,” he nudged his head toward the fireplace.

Óin laughed as he came over to help the pair, “Aye you both ready to start moving along again? Just nothing too strenuous. And you,” he pointed at Thorin, “No more hugging the hobbit,” he smirked ever so slightly as he said under his breath, “at least for now.”

The three of them exchanged a moment of laughter. Thorin’s eyes stayed on Bilbo’s, watching him carefully. The hobbit nodded, keeping quiet until they were set in the armchairs by the fireplace. There, the healer set a table the middle in front of them and ottomans to rest their feet on.

Thorin turned out to be very patient and explained the game clearly and easily for Bilbo. Whenever the hobbit grew quiet, the prince paused to make sure the other was all right, whispering sweet words to help him along until the memories rested in the back of his mind. Bilbo turned out to be very good at the game as a result of it all.

After a bit, the pair were chuckling, reminiscing on tales of their childhood. How different, yet similar some of the stories were. It made Bilbo happy along with a warm sensation pooling in his chest and stomach.

Sitting there in the golden light, making their colors return to them, each sat looking over one another. Whenever silence came, it wasn’t awkward and sat back to sink into their chairs and melt in the moment. It had been some time since Bilbo had been this content with another, and hoped it was the same for Thorin.

When dinner finally arrived, Gandalf came with heaping plates, pipes to smoke, and wine. Throughout the dinner, Gandalf chuckled at the two getting along and looking over one another. He held a smirk on his lips behind his pipe that seemed as if he knew something.

As night fell, Thorin was helped back into his bed. Bilbo confessed he would stay up a while longer and sat with Gandalf. It had been a bit since the pair had been alone, and Bilbo missed it. He asked where Rayden was and the wizard confessed that Dwalin had taken up the task of taking care of him. Bilbo smiled, yet the sadness waved over him once more. The wizard immediately took notice, humming a tune that Belladonna had used on the hobbit when he was but a fauntling. It was a story of young hobbits running off on an adventure – a very Took-ish like story.

With a sad smile, Bilbo closed his eyes. Gandalf continued the humming, letting his smoke rings become large and dance over to the fire. Bilbo almost swore he saw hobbits chasing one another in the flames as the song played out in the lyrics. It made his heart content and got up to rest. The wizard smiled, helped him into bed, and sat beside his hobbit.

“Thank you, Gandalf…” Bilbo whispered as silent tears slowly fell from his eyes.

Gandalf nodded, comforting his hobbit with the song. His hand brushed along the curls, soothing him. As he did, Thorin looked over, wishing he were the wizard in that moment; helping to set Bilbo at ease as he fell asleep.

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。

 

The next day, servants and their healer were busying themselves about the healing ward. The pair had healed wonderfully with everything Gandalf and Óin had done for them. Now, they were able to get dressed in some fresh clothes, with pockets for Bilbo, and move about properly. Thorin only had a slight limp and Bilbo was cautious when turning. However, once they were ready, the pair sighed heavily.

It was time for the trial.

The throne room was filled with dwarves, pouring out into the halls. The king sat with a menacing expression resting on his countenance with his crown high on his head. The council was on either side of him, talking in hushed whispers. Thorin and his father were at the king’s right-hand side. Bilbo and Gandalf stood together near the left half. In the middle, the culprit leader was chained on his neck, hands, and feet. He rested on his knees with his face bloodied and a hard scowl painted across his lips.

As Thrór stood, the room went cold, and deadly silent, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Bound, the culprit sneered, “A king with a lost mind is no king to us! We made a deal with the pale orc. If we gave him the prince, we would keep the treasure.”

“Why does he want Thorin?” the king’s voice rumbled darkly.

Gandalf then stepped forward, “I think I can answer that,” Bilbo blinked up at him as the wizard continued, “His name is Azog. The Defiler. He is a leader of legions of orcs and is seeking out, what seems to be, the seven rings of the dwarf kings,” he watched as Thráin looked at his hand with furrowed brows, “Thorin must have been a means of ransom. Three rings have already disappeared.”

Balin nodded, stepping forward, “Your Majesty, Prince Thorin’s life was on the line and still at stake. If this orc leader has his ways, he would wipe out the line of Durin if he set his mind to it.”

“We already lost Frerin,” Thráin’s voice was filled with a deep sorrow that Bilbo gulped at the emotions building in his throat.

The wizard agreed and looked back to the king, “Which is why you must do everything to protect your line. I believe there are other powers of work here. Some I, nor the White Council, understands,” he stook his head and stepped forward even more as his voice rose, “How much more are you willing to risk, Thrór, King Under the Mountain? Clear your mind of this madness!”

“I am not mad!” the king shouted in retaliation, “I am not filled with this filthy gold sickness everyone is pinning me for! I have nothing – I am clear of mind. And you – “ he turned to the culprit, “You betrayed your king, your kingdom. You lack our honor!” he then bellowed as he swung his large axe, beheading the dwarf.

Bilbo gasped, turning away quickly so he could not see the blood.

Thrór panted as the gasps from the audience died down and whispered in a low voice, “No one shall steal from me. My kingdom will not fall,” he returned to his throne, watching the dead body, “And if I hear any other rumors of this ‘gold sickness’, those spreading them will meet the same fate!” he pointed to the dead culprit, “If anyone tries to steal from me, or voice ‘certain concerns’,” the king looked specifically at Bilbo, “no matter what their deeds, shall be punished,” and sat, watching the dwarves turn to one another in slight chaos.

The hobbit trembled slightly, unable to meet the king’s gaze. Instead, he brushed past Gandalf and nearly ran out. His heart was racing from fright. And the ring…it was calling him to it again. It never happened unless he was away. Why would it now? Bilbo wondered, his mind weary from his injuries, to the king, and finally to the ring calling out for him. The hobbit gulped, letting his back hit a wall and panted.

“Bilbo…” Thorin called from down the hallway and he didn’t have the heart to talk to him as he tried to scurry away, “Bilbo, wait!” the prince called again.

Finally, the Halfling stopped, short of breath, and with red eyes, “He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?”

Thorin shook his head, “I’d never let him, no. Bilbo, it’s all right.”

“No it’s not,” he shook his head vigorously, “There’s nothing you can do,” he stomped his foot down and took in a shaky breath, “Oh sweet Yavanna…”

Thorin noticed the hobbit as he tried to calm himself and placed his hands gently on his shoulders, “Bilbo, please.”

“I cannot take this. I cannot!” Bilbo, straightened himself up with his eyes still stricken with a mixture of fear, frustration, and sadness, “I cannot take this paranoia of dwarves any longer and threatening my life.”

Thorin was taken aback, looking like he’d been struck, “I apologized beforehand, and I will again if I need to. I will talk to my grandfa – “

“No!” Bilbo almost yelled in frustration and tears rimmed his eyes as he looked over the prince in a fragile state, “You are injured! Go back to the healing ward,” he tried to walk away.

The prince kept him back, shaking his head, “I’m not leaving you like this.”

“What do you want of me?” Bilbo asked exhausted and desperately.

He waited a moment, “I want you to be safe, happy. I want to be your friend and help.”

“Says the one who thinks any sort of friendship has an ulterior motive,” Bilbo said with a sharp tongue as he thought of Thrór’s face as he threatened him once more, and Durin’s Day with Thorin, ”No wonder you acted and said what you did on Durin’s Day. It’s because of him and this…this madness! I’m surprised you haven’t threatened my life yet…or were you going to that night I found the treasure? Were you?”

Thorin shook his head, “No…Bilbo, please. You’re not acting like yourself.”

“Why do you wish for my friendship anyway? With the beliefs that you have…” he looked up with irresolute eyes, “are you taking pity on me? Are you trying to redeem your status of being saved by a hobbit? To cover up some sort of shame of almost dying? Because I saved you? Or because of the rumors stating I did it because I have feelings for you…to save my reputation? Tell me!”

Furrowing his brows, Thorin blinked, “What are you talking about? It’s not out of pity or to save your reputation – “

“Then why? To possess me so that you can keep an eye on me for fear that I’ll rob you?”

“No! I don’t want a friendship because I wish to possess you. I want your friendship because I care about you! Because I – “ _because I love you_ , Thorin thought and stopped himself.

However seeing Bilbo like this, all he wanted to do was comfort him. As Gandalf had the night before. Maybe even more so. All he wanted was Bilbo to be happy, and safe. And maybe in time, even with him.

His arms went to wrap around the hobbit before Bilbo pulled away, “Let me go! Go back to the healing ward. I cannot see you hurt again,” his voice and eyes trembled as he turned away.

Thorin stood there for a moment in disbelief and whispered his name as if Bilbo would return.

However, Bilbo didn’t return to the prince. That night had taken a grand toll on him, finding the only solace to be his ring, “Mine,” the hobbit whispered and fell asleep with it in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMING UP NEXT:
> 
> THE YULE
> 
> and dates and dances and things.
> 
> Plus, some nephews come into play soon ;D
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this fic so far <3333 Having readers means the world to me and thank you so much everyone ;3; <333


	9. The Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE YULE IS HERE!! :D 
> 
> 1st of 7 nights!~
> 
> Sooooooooo this fic has turned into 22 chapters instead of 20 because I decided to give you guys a chapter per each night of the ball so you don't have to keep waiting around :P
> 
> I WAS VERY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SINCE I STARTED WRITING THE FIC
> 
> so I hope you'll like it :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you all so much for reading this <3
> 
> It really means a lot that even if people don't like my writing, some do and are willing to try it out.
> 
> annnnnnnnnnnnd
> 
> THE YULE IS HERE.
> 
> so the next chapters will be very exciting!~ each one for each night :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for kudos! I also love comments and will respond~ <33333
> 
> Music of Inspiration:
> 
> Fireflies by Cristian Onofreiciuc  
> Cassandra by Two Steps from Hell (during the dancing~)  
> (you could even throw in the beginning of Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera at the beginning if you want to ;D )
> 
> links in the story below :P

 

 

                                                                            

 

 

 

 

 

**Music of Inspiration:**

[Fireflies ](https://youtu.be/tpWXBXijuOo)

[Cassandra](https://youtu.be/8NOnkLti5FY)

 

**Clothes for Inspiration:**

[Here](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/44836068615) by Kaciart (only I imagine ivory and gold for the 1st night)~ the art is just so wonderful ;3;

 

 

“Aye, Bilbo! It’s the first day of the Yule! Are you excited?” Nori asked with a cheery smile, his shoulder lightly bandaged up in a sling from the orc blade.

The hobbit groaned internally, not sure if he was in the mood to celebrate or see the prince quite yet, “For the party? I’m not sure. How’s your shoulder, Nori?”

“Better now but come on, little hobbit!” the dwarf laughed and looked to the others in the company for support, “Get your spirits up! You might even get to dance with Thorin~” his eyebrows wiggled and bounced up and down.

“Oh the dancing!” Ori swooned slightly.

Glóin smirked, “We’ll get you dressed.”

“We get to drink!” Bofur cheered with Bifur beside him.

“It’ll be lots of fun with plenty of food,” Bombur chimed in.

Balin was finishing up his meal, looking to the hobbit with a charming grin, “There won’t be any classes this week either. Get yourself excited, laddie.”

“I’m not sure…” Bilbo looked to Rayden at his feet, wishing he could take back what he had said to the prince.

Glóin shook his head with a gruff, “Dori have you gotten his tunic fixed yet?”

“I have!” the elder dwarf chuckled as he brought out a package, “Here we are.”

Bilbo shook his head. These dwarves were willing to do anything to try and get him to go. Or at least celebrate properly. He pushed his finished lunch out of the way and opened the box. Inside was a lovely ivory tunic, trimmed with some sort of strong fabric that easily knit to make runes. It was pleated with gold on the chest area. He stared at it, stunned. This was too beautiful – too extravagant – and too dwarvish for him.

“I think you’ll look quite splendid in that, dear Bilbo,” Gandalf smiled with his pipe in his hand.

He held up the tunic, brushing his fingers along the exquisite details, “It’s beautiful…” he gulped and shook his head, “a bit dwarvish-looking isn’t it? I’m not used to these sort of things. Besides, what’s wrong with my own clothes?” he asked folding the fabrics away gently, taking notice of Dori’s smile.

Nori rolled his eyes, “They’re not warm enough. Plus you have to wear the dwarvish-colors for _at least_ the first night.”

Ori gave a soft smile, “And ivory and gold are the proper ones. I don’t think I’ve seen you in any of that.”

He paused a moment, nearly groaning once more, “Do I really have to?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Bofur laughed, getting the hobbit up on his feet, “Come on, let’s get ye dressed!”

Soon, eight dwarves and a wizard were in his room, shuffling about to help him get ready. It was only then Bilbo looked at the bead Thorin’s father had given him – resting beside the Middle-Mist Red. Rayden looked around curiously as Bilbo went to fetch it, “What about the bead? I want to show that I accept Thráin’s token.”

“We’ll braid it into your hair,” Glóin explained.

“Not a courtship braid!”

“No, a friendship braid.”

“Not that he’d know the difference,” Bofur smirked.

Bilbo eyed him with a playful glare before looking to Ori, “You’ll make sure, he does nothing to embarrass me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Ye don’t trust me?”

“No I don’t. Not at all with your teasing.”

They all gave a hearty laugh before they helped to get Bilbo fully dressed. Most of them were already dressed, fixing themselves up or finished each other’s braids. However, the hobbit was their main project. Once Dori finished cleaning Bilbo up, he led him over to the others with a smirk.

Bofur was the first to look up with wide eyes amongst surprised faces, “By my beard,”

Bilbo huffed, running a hand through his curls, “I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

Balin shook his head and gave a wide grin, “On the contrary, laddie.”

“You look very well put together if I don’t say so myself,” Dori said proudly, straightening his own tunic.

Gandalf laughed and gathered his merry band of dwarves with a hobbit. He complimented each and every one and led them to the Yule Celebration with Balin at his side. The two chatted gaily as the other dwarves walked in with their respected family. Since Glóin didn’t have Óin with him, he stood beside Bilbo and made pleasant enough conversation. In truth, Bilbo was happy for the distraction. That way he wouldn’t be outwardly looking for Prince Thorin – oh. Oh dear - sweet Yavanna. Prince Thorin.

As soon as they walked through the open doors to the hall of the kings, only one thing caught Bilbo’s eyes. It wasn’t the splendor of décor or the ivory and gold tapestries. It wasn’t the large statue of Thrór made out of solid gold. Nor was it the hundreds of tables seating dwarves, elves, and men alike. No. It was Prince Thorin.

Bilbo had to lick his dry lips from seeing such a…magnificent sight. Thorin was adorned in gold jewels, a brilliantly pleated ivory tunic with gold trimmings, and draped with a luxurious ivory fur coat over his shoulders. His hair was tied back in golden clasp, letting his strong features dazzle the room, accompanied with those stunning blue eyes. Bilbo both wanted to melt to the floor and run over to the prince simultaneously.

Glóin took notice of Bilbo’s condition immediately and chuckled. The hobbit was at such a loss for words, he couldn’t even protest to the dwarf as he brought him over. How on Earth was he supposed to talk to Thorin like this? When he felt so terrible for what he’d said and now…

“Your majesty,” Glóin interrupted his thoughts as he bowed to the king, looking as regal as ever in his own large fur coat and pleated beard, “Prince Thorin,” he bowed to the prince and then left.

Bilbo was beyond flustered at being left so suddenly, but followed suit of what the other did. However, once he looked back up, his breath was taken away once more. Thorin had stepped closer and was smiling so wonderfully, it took every ounce of Bilbo’s strength not to pull the other into a heated kiss.

The prince looked over him carefully, the whispered, “Bilbo…you look…”

“Like a dwarf?” the hobbit blurted, mentally kicking himself, but gave a bashful smile under such lovely eyes.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Thorin shook his head and let his lips quirk up into the small and handsome smirk, “But yes, you do look quite dwarvish.”

Bilbo gave a breathless chuckle, “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Very much so.”

Music then started slowly, rising in volume and swept across the floor. Many dwarves, men, and elves alike got up to dance, leading their partners. There were many eyes on Thorin – including many embellished dwarrowdams that batted their eyes as if waiting for Thorin to ask them to dance. Something churned inside Bilbo’s stomach. These must’ve been the suitors he had heard whispers about and suddenly, he did not want to let them be with the prince. Instinctively, he stepped a little closer.

Although, he was taken by surprise once more as Thorin took Bilbo’s hand, “May I have the pleasure of asking you to dance?”

The hobbit was distracted by the lovely warm feeling that spread from their hands up his arm as he tried not to blush, “Me? After the last time we spoke?” he looked up with worried eyes.

“I do not want to think on that,” Thorin said in almost a whisper, “But you were right about my injuries. You are not shy to put me in my place, you know.”

Bilbo looked down at his feet, he hadn’t felt like himself then, but knew he didn’t want Thorin to strain himself, “I didn’t want you to hurt yourself further. Someone has to keep a young prince in line,” he offered a smile.

Thorin chuckled, taking the hobbit to the dance floor with all eyes seeming to be on them, “Not young anymore.”

“I think your suitors would have to disagree,” he nudged his head towards those once flirting eyes to now pure fire of the dwarrowdams.

The music grew and Thorin pulled Bilbo in with a large grin, “I pay no mind to what they think. All I want to pay mind to is us dancing at the moment.”

The hobbit couldn’t help but grin back; Thorin’s happiness was contagious, “I do not know dwarven dances. It’s not something they teach here.”

A smirk played on the prince’s lips again, “Then, please, let me be of service to you.”

If Bilbo wasn’t blushing beforehand, he was certain he was once Thorin rested a hand on his hip. The dwarven dances turned out to differ very little from hobbit dances – only a little bit more gender neutral with who led. Bilbo happily danced along, mirroring Thorin easily. In that moment, the hobbit almost felt like he could fly, watching as the rest of the celebration disappeared around them, soon letting it just be the two of them.

A slow break seemed to take place in the music. Thorin kept Bilbo close, looking down at him. The hobbit could have huffed at the height difference, but found it endearing. The prince’s eyes were soft, looking at him with a bit of worry and sympathy.

“I am sorry for our last meeting. I should not have raised my voice.”

“I am sorry as well. I know you meant well with good intentions. I was just…weary after seeing your grandfather beheading someone.”

He almost stopped dancing, wrapping his arms around the other, “I swear on Durin’s name that no hand will come to you. Not here. Not ever – especially if I have any say in the matter.”

Bilbo was stunned, looking at him for a few moments, “But I am just a hobbit.”

“A very fine hobbit, one I wish to call friend.”

The music seemed to rise, just as his heartbeat did and gave a sheepish smile, “Are you sure? I thought friends usually had an ulterior motive,” he said lightly to make sure Thorin knew he wasn’t angry.

“I have never been surer,” Thorin chuckled and pulled him in close as the music started up again in a grand manner.

Something in Bilbo’s chest started to swell and felt a warm sensation all over. Even goosebumps. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a teen! But as he danced with the prince, he understood why…he knew in his heart that ever since he’d helped him in the rain, something had changed.

The music slowed once more and the pair pressed closer. He was able to finally let his eyes pry away from the handsome dwarf to the celebration around them. Bofur was who he caught sight of first, smirking at him. His gaze then rested on Dwalin and Ori – surprisingly very close. The hobbit couldn’t be happier for his friend and found it very cute. However, the happiness turned to slight uneasiness as those dwarrowdams whispered amongst themselves, staring at Bilbo like prey. He shook his head and turned to Thorin, “What about dancing with your suitors? I should think that they are quite jealous.”

“Let them be. I am content right where I am. With a hobbit in my arms and all.” Thorin laughed, proving his point as his arms wrapped around the hobbit even more.

“Thorin, I…” he started, but stopped as the prince rested his forehead against his. _Oh sweet Yavanna_ , he thought, gulping. Something had changed, and now, he knew exactly what it was. _I love him_ … Bilbo’s thoughts swirled as the music built to the finale of the song, blushing.

Thorin brought him close, pulling away only to turn the other with a laugh. Bilbo did as well, his heart lighter than ever. His feet followed suit, dancing as he never had before from feeling so…blissful. He was in love with Thorin!

When the music finally dwindled, they kept close, closing their eyes as their foreheads pressed together. Bilbo’s hands came up to his shoulders. His fingers ran through the fur, not even attempting to hide his blush, “Are you sure you’re not in any pain. After that warg…I…” he finally opened his eyes to catch sight of those striking blue ones looking at him with such adoration, “I was worried.”

“No, thankfully Gandalf healed me quite well. As did Óin,” his smile was kind as his hand moved into Bilbo’s curls, feeling the bead, “Are you all right?”

“Never better,” Bilbo breathed.

Thorin gave small laugh as his hand moved to the nape of his neck, “Would you like to dance again?”

Bilbo let out a breathless chuckle, not able to believe he was dancing with the prince, “I would,” he smiled brightly and nodded once more, “I would.”

They took dance positions once more, grinning at a faster, more cheery song. Bilbo wore he saw Bofur on a table, singing along to it. All of the dwarves chanted and sung along while playing flutes of their own make. It was quite joyous and reminded the hobbit of the summer festivals in the Shire. Oh how he missed his home. But as he looked up at Thorin, he didn’t miss it as much. He wondered what it would’ve been like to bring him there, dancing with hobbits all around.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

It seemed to be the entire night into the morning before the two stopped dancing. Luckily, they were hungry for the feast awaiting everyone. To his delight, Thráin had invited the hobbit to sit as a guest at the head table. Sitting next to Thorin, they couldn’t keep their eyes one another as they made more than pleasant conversation. Before he could even finish his meal, Bofur ran up, stealing Bilbo away. Thorin smiled as he watched them go off to visit with the other dwarves. However, a nearly-growl sound caught the prince’s attention. He turned to see Thrór glaring at the hobbit.

The King Under the Mountain leaned to his grandson and Balin, “What if it’s an act? What if he’s here trying to gain our trust? Seduce Thorin?”

Suddenly, Thorin grew very tired, “Grandfather, it’s not like that.”

“You don’t know!” Thrór almost shouted, but cursed in Khuzdul to calm himself before continuing, “You barely know him! We don’t know hobbits. Shire rats,” his gaze set on the hobbit once more, glaring.

Thorin felt a heat bubble in his chest as his anger started to rise, “Do not call him that!”

“Your majesty,” Balin interrupted quickly, giving his best smile under the circumstances to calm the king, “pardon me, but I do not think any of that is the case. Bilbo Baggins is a fine fellow. If you took the chance to get to know him, perhaps your views would be different.”

He’d heard enough as he watched his grandfather not listen to any of it. Thorin growled under his breath as he got up with fists at his side, “Excuse me…”

After all of this time, his heart and mind were clear, able to fully witness the madness of the king. Thorin knew he had seen it before, but never truly understood. But now, after seeing how distraught Bilbo had been, Thorin made a silent vow that he would never allow himself to fall to that. He couldn’t. Not after how his heart ached at seeing Bilbo in such a state.

Bilbo…Thorin let his thoughts linger. Could it be? From years and years of being alone, not interested in suitors, to wanting to give his heart away, the prince was in love. It was hard to fathom, but knew it was true. He was grateful for the Yule, wanting to only dance, drink, and eat with Bilbo. And he had a feeling that perhaps the hobbit felt the same.

His anger calmed as he thought of the sweet hobbit, going up to him as he drank with Bofur, Bombur, Glóin, and even Dwalin. They were all laughing as the prince came up. A smirk played on his lips as he noticed Bilbo’s blush.

With a chuckle, Bilbo held a tankard in his hands, “I’m sorry if you want to dance again, Thorin,” he pointed to Bofur, “Blame these scoundrels and their drinking,” he tried not to sway, peering into the empty tankard, “I think I’m a bit tired and bordering on drunk.”

A soft laugh surpassed his lips, letting his arm come up for Bilbo to take, “Then at least allow me to accompany you to your room.”

“Oh!” Bilbo laughed as well, happily putting a hand on his arm, “Thank you,” he whispered softly as he turned to say goodbye to the others, but was caught off by Bofur.

“Oi! That’s not fair! You’ve spent the whole night with the prince. You owe me a dance Bilbo!”

Bilbo chuckled with a nod, “I promise, tomorrow I will. Besides, we have a whole week to celebrate.”

Dwalin gave a knowing smirk to the prince. Thorin’s cheeks took a bit of color. He couldn’t possibly think of taking the hobbit to bed! It wasn’t right with him in his state; and besides all that, he wanted to make his feelings known beforehand. Trying to hide his blush, Thorin said his goodbyes with Bilbo to the others quickly and began walking down the maze of passageways to the hobbit’s room.

“Thank you, for walking with me.”

“Of course.”

Bilbo stood before the door, taking a moment to pause and then said, “I am sorry for everything and the way I acted,” his hand moved to his lower arm.

Thorin gave a kind smile and took his hand, “Do not worry yourself, Bilbo. I understand. I just want you comfortable here, and happy,” his thumb brushed over his knuckles.

“I’m content now,” the hobbit nodded, gazing at their hands until he met his eyes once more, “And you?”

Thorin stepped forward slightly, staring at Bilbo’s lips, “Never better,” he chuckled breathlessly as he echoed Bilbo's words from before.

The other’s cheeks flushed immediately. _Please…_ Thorin thought, leaning in, _please feel the same_ , he almost begged internally. He watched as Bilbo’s eyes fluttered, staring back at his lips in return before fumbling with the doorknob quite flustered, “W-well I must be off…” he gripped the door while his other hand pressed against his face. Perhaps he did, and knew he was not in a state to even kiss. That must have been it. It had to be.

Thorin stepped away, smiling, “Goodnight, Bilbo.”

“Goodnight, Thorin.”

Bilbo had whispered and then closed the door. Thorin stayed for a moment, hearing Bilbo slump against the door and – was he giggling? A bright smile spread on his lips as he sauntered away. If only he could have seen how Bilbo went to bed still blushing from the night with Rayden beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMING UP SOON:
> 
> THE NEPHEWS, DIS, & the second night of the Yule!!!~
> 
> dates, dancing, flirting, all sorts of things !! WHOOP WHOOP
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this fic so far <3333 Having readers means the world to me and thank you so much everyone ;3; <333


	10. The Nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE YULE IS HERE!! :D
> 
> AND SO ARE THE NEPHEWS
> 
> 2nd of 7 nights!~
> 
> Sooooooooo this fic has turned into 22 chapters instead of 20 because I decided to give you guys a chapter per each night of the ball so you don't have to keep waiting around :P
> 
> so I hope you'll like it :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you all so much for reading this <3
> 
> It really means a lot that even if people don't like my writing, some do and are willing to try it out.
> 
> annnnnnnnnnnnd
> 
> THE YULE IS HERE.
> 
> so the next chapters will be very exciting!~ each one for each night :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for kudos! I also love comments and will respond~ <33333

                                                                                

 

 

 

 

 

“My dear, Bilbo! You’ve been asleep nearly half of the day!” Gandalf’s voice boomed all too loudly.

The hobbit walked in, rubbing his eyes with his curls still slightly tousled, “I’m afraid I’m still tired. After everything that happened,” he said nonchalantly, but earned a few snickers and smirks from the other dwarves at the breakfast table, merely brushing them off.

Then, a heaping plate of toast, eggs, sausages, and roasted tomatoes was set in front of him as he sat down, “Here ya are. Some breakfast – er, lunch. That ought to help wake you up.”

“Thank you, Bombur.” Bilbo looked up to see his cheery red cheeks in s mile and moved his red beard-braid as he sat down. With a grin, he ate his meal and watched as most of the dwarves were hungover. Only Dwalin and Ori seemed to be in a lively state, cuddled up next to each other. The hobbit turned to Nori to distract him from his brother – at least it wasn’t Dori! “What are the colors for the second day of the Yule?”

“Blue like sapphires,” Nori smiled, rotating his now fine, but still sore, shoulder.

“Oh wonderful!” he chuckled, thinking of his blue button-down shirt with a silver-embroidered waistcoat and vibrant blue coat, “I think I’ll be able to wear something a bit more hobbit-ish”

“Think again, Bilbo!” Dori voice laughed, walking up with a rather large package cradled in his arms.

Bilbo blinked, setting his finished plate aside before the dwarf plopped it in front of him, “What is this?”

Gloin smirked over, pointing his fork at the other, “Thráin has commissioned some gifts for you.”

“More gifts?” he fiddled with the bead, blinking at the others.

Gandalf took his pipe from his mouth, “I think you’ll like them.”

“So without classes, what are we to do during the day?” Bilbo’s brows furrowed, setting the package aside to open later that evening.

Bofur groaned from behind his mug, Bifur patting his back, before Bombur answered for him in between mouthfuls of food, “The second day of the Yule is meant for crafting a gifts for a spouse or dwarrow you wish to court.”

“Aye, it’s why Ori here has a new earring,” Dwalin chuckled, brushing Ori’s ear, tickling him.

“Ghivâshelûh…” Ori blushed, turning into Dwalin a bit more while his fingers fiddled with the clasp on his ear – made out of the most gorgeous gold and rubies Bilbo had ever seen.

Dwalin smirked to Gloin, earning a huff from Dori, “Woke up mighty early to finish it off.”

Gloin laughed and looked to Bilbo when he seemed a little at a loss, “Most of the dwarves will be down in the forges. I suppose that’s were Thorin will be today, given all of his suitors from last night.”

Bilbo’s stomach seemed to twist in an uncomfortable way, gulping before Bofur looked up with a hungover grin, “Let’s not forget t’e only one he danced with t’e whole night.”

A heat rose in the hobbit’s cheeks, “H-he didn’t only dance with me. Did he?”

Dwalin chuckled over the loud sound of excitement down the hall, “Oh, little hobbit – oi! Balin!” he blinked as his brother had merely brushed past everyone, trying to make himself presentable, “What’s all the noise about?”

Balin grinned with a twinkle in his eyes, “The caravan from the Blue Mountains is here.”

“That means – “ Bofur stood snickering.

Dwalin stood with his chest puffed and proud, “Aye!”

“Finally!” Ori giggled, standing up as well.

Bilbo blinked, looking to Gandalf as they rushed out, following the company of dwarves, “What? What does this mean?” and received a light shrug form the wizard as a reply.

It seemed as though all of the dwarves in Erebor were rushing out. But then again, the company Bilbo spent time with was rather large. All of them shuffled out to the main gates. Carts of dwarves unloaded themselves with many bags, food, and fineries with them. The hobbit was reminded briefly of the market in Dale, remembering how busy and bustling it was. Laughs of joy, hugs, and (with a little flinch from Bilbo each time) head-butts were exchanged. However, a particular rugged shout caught his attention.

Blinking over, Bilbo watched as Dwalin was essentially in a full-contact sort of sport or brawl with a pair of young dwarves for a ‘hug’. He remembered that this was their way of greeting, but still was hardly used to it. Especially when Dwalin lifted them both over his shoulders.

Once he set them down, Bilbo was able to get a good look at them. Both of them seemed very young for dwarves and with the brightest smiles he’d ever seen. The one that rested his hand on Dwalin’s shoulder was blonde with braids on his moustache. His eyes were a charming blue with many weapons seemed to be peaking out of their hiding places in his large coat. The other had kind chocolate eyes and half his hair pulled back in a clasp with barely a beard to match. This seemed quite strange for a dwarf, but when the hobbit saw the bow and bundle of arrows with him, he thought it suited. One couldn’t have hair in their face, nor a beard to catch onto when firing an arrow. Soon their niceties of greeting Dwalin subsided, tackling him to the ground.

“Boys,” Thorin’s familiar voice rumbled and Bilbo’s eyes followed before his breath hitched.

The prince was looking…breath-taking to say the least. He had definitely been down in the forges, all right.  He wasn’t wearing any fine fabrics, yet a large blue tunic. The fabric stuck to every inch of skin, hugging close from the sweat he had most likely gotten from being in the heat of the forges. Only a part of his chest was revealed as some of the tunic had been undone. His hair was glistening with sweat, but Bilbo didn’t mind one bit. Although, he did mind the pheromones Thorin was giving off since they were driving him nearly mad.

“Let them be brother,” a calm, nearly lyrical voice said sweetly. It was the one thing to pull the hobbit back into reality and was grateful for it. He looked over to see that the lovely voice came from a female hugging Thorin. She was painstakingly beautiful. If Bilbo hadn’t known for a fact that Dís was younger, he would’ve thought they were twins – only with her having more feminine features. She was practically a goddess. _This is her,_ Bilbo thought as he looked at her in fascination.

Thorin smiled back to his sister, “We weren’t expecting you until tonight.”

“Lads!” Balin yelped when the boys from before tried to tackle him. By a few careful words from the diplomat, the three exchanged head-butts of their own, laughing.

Bilbo gave a soft chuckle as well, watching the interactions. They had to have been Fíli and Kíli that everyone was so desperate to meet. Suddenly, Bilbo was too.

However, Thorin’s sister had other plans, “So,” she walked up with a smirk, “this is the hobbit?” her eyes seemed to spark as she looked him up and down before turning to Gandalf – which Bilbo let out a small sigh of relief internally, “And the wizard.”

Thorin grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Dís,” he turned to the boys (who were brushing themselves off) as they came over, “my sister’s sons,” he signified the hobbit, “this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and Gandalf the Grey,” the prince then turned to the wizard and hobbit, “Gandalf, Bilbo,” he said his name in such a charming tone as he touched his shoulder then, “these are my nephews Fíli and Kíli and my sister Dís,”

“Yes,” Bilbo nodded, giving a charming smile and a small bow before looking up, “I remember from the flower.”

She arched a brow, smirking, “The flower I gave to _you_ to keep watch over?” she asked to Thorin, highly amused.

Thorin gulped, and gave a small smile, “Well, I couldn’t take care of it without it dying the next day.”

Bilbo gave a soft chuckle, coming up closer to the pair to try and help the situation, “I’ve been helping to tend to it. It’s a beautiful Middle-Mist Red.”

“It’s very rare. Do you tend to flowers frequently?”

“Indeed I do. I have my own garden back home with fruits, vegetables, and flowers alike. All very well taken care of, if I do say so myself.”

Gandalf’s deep chuckle rumbled, “Yes, I’m quite fond of your prize-winning tomatoes.”

“Tomatoes!” Kíli’s voice came out in a laugh, looking at his brother, “Fíli, remember when we threw them at Bombur that one – “

“Boys,” Dis said in a warning tone and they straightened up; she smirked over to her brother, “Why don’t we go inside and have a drink? And Bilbo,” she turned to the hobbit, “You’re more than welcome to join us.”

If Bilbo hadn’t been blushing this morning already, he certainly was now. The princess was just so…exquisite. Much like her brother – whom the hobbit couldn’t help but steal quick glances every now and again as they all walked inside.

The nephews were certainly the stars of receiving greetings from each dwarf of their Company as they walked along. Ori was flanked at their sides and Bofur, still hungover, was teasing them. Bilbo watched in complete fascination, keeping next to Gandalf. Dís and Thorin were busy talking amongst themselves – obviously very close as he kept near her.

While they had been gone, it seemed as though the dining hall had changed into a pub in Bree! All races of men, dwarves, and even some elves scattered about in the bustling hall. Drinks were flying with much laughter around and small gambling fights were interwoven.

As they all sat down together with drinks all around, Kíli was across from Bilbo with his brother beside him, both looking under the table, “Why don’t you have shoes?”

“What’s with the large feet?” Fíli joined in, arching both his brows.

Then, they started going back and forth with questions.

“Do you get splinters?”

“Do you get cold?”

“How dirty do those things get?!”

“And they have hair on them…”

“You don’t even have a beard!”

“Says _you_.” Fíli smirked, getting ready for the other to pounce on him.

“Boys!” Dís said loudly, watching as they both coward like small pups.

It seemed as though Kíli had mastered the cute pout as he muttered, “It’s an honest question.”

Bilbo felt the need to remedy the situation, just to see the boys be playful again as he looked to the princess, “It’s all right, I’m used to it by now,” he smiled and turned to the nephews, “We hobbits have sturdy feet that there’s no need for shoes.”

“But what about – “

“Master Baggins!” a voice interrupted happily.

The hobbit looked up to find the handsome man from Dale, “Bard!” he chuckled, getting up to shake his hand.

“Hello mister hobbit!” Tilda ran up and hugged him.

Bilbo was surprised by the hug, smiling nonetheless, “Hello there, little one.”

“I’m almost as tall as you.”

“And a fine hobbit you’d make,” he said, pulling away from the hug and patting her shoulders.

Bard grinned as well, straightening his coat, “We’ve only just arrived. Come along Sigrid and Bain,” he waved over the other daughter and son that came up with smiles of their own.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Dís said with a mischievous grin.

“Oh!” Bilbo turned to see the siblings smirking and nephews laughing while the rest of the company snickered, “I’m terribly sorry. This is – “

“Bilbo,” Bard smiled, “Prince Thorin and I know each other quite well,” he nodded to Thorin, who received a nod in return and looked to Dís, “You must be the famed sister, Dís,” he came up, bowing his head and kissing her offered hand, “Bard of Dale. Council member.”

“Should be Master…” Bain muttered under his breath, earning a look from his father.

Bard wrapped his arms around his family, “These are my little ones. Tilda, Sigrid, and Bain.”

Dís nodded to them all with a charming smirk, “Lovely to meet you all. These are my own boys.”

The brothers stood, “Fíli.”

“And Kíli.”

They gave a small bow, “At your service.”

Kíli furrowed his brows, “How do you know mister Boggins?”

“Baggins, Kíli,” Fíli muttered.

Bard nodded, “We met briefly in the market and hoped to see the only hobbit in Erebor at the Yule. It seems we finally got the chance,” he smiled charmingly and Bilbo could have sworn he saw Thorin glare ever so slightly.

Tilda tugged on Bilbo’s jacket, “You must tell some stories of your journey! And your home.”

“She’s been trying to find out everything she can about hobbits since she met you,” Sigrid giggled.

Bilbo smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around the small girl, “I would love to.”

Thorin cleared his throat, “Then we should all dine together.”

The boys set aside more places for the family to sit. Bain went to Bofur because of his hat and jokes while Tilda went next to Bilbo. Fíli made room for Sigrid on one side with his brother on the other. Kíli arched a brow at Bard beside him, noticing his bow and arrows, “So, you’re an archer?”

The Company of dwarves, men, a hobbit, and wizard shared drinks for a least a good two hours, discussing things like weapons and games. The nephews went to taking about pranks – however, Fíli was a little preoccupied by Sigrid in telling her stories of the Blue Mountains. So, Kíli took to talking about archery with Bard instead. It was a good, relaxing time until Thorin excused himself to get back to his rooms to change for the evening. Remembering his package, Bilbo went to his own room to change as well.

Blue was the color for the second day of the Yule; of sapphires and of Durin. In the Shire, it was for blue bonnet and blue bell flowers that grew in bundles throughout the fields. Opening the box, Bilbo found a deep blue tunic pleated with silver pieces of mail as trimming, shaped into intricate runes. He smiled, reminded of Thorin’s own tunic and then the prince himself.

Surprisingly, everything had been…wonderful since they danced together. And the hobbit wanted more. Dressing quickly, he imagined the faces of his suitors once more as the pair had danced the night away. He found himself humming as he walked down the halls back to the Ballroom.

It was still set up with its fineries and the groups amongst themselves. Seeing Gandalf doing tricks with Rayden for treats made him smile, and slightly snicker when he saw Dwalin and Ori doing the same. Apparently, cute dwarrows such as Ori and foxes were his weakness. Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur were in a drinking contest with Nori, Óin, and Glóin. Dori was keeping score. Balin, Thorin (dressed very handsomely in his royal blue robes), and Dís were talking in a circle. Fíli and Kíili were with Bard and his family.

Shaking his head, Bilbo was ready for the festivities. It seemed as though hobbits weren’t the only race in Middle Earth to celebrate for days on end. Balin was certainly right about that.

“Whoa!” suddenly he was pulled into a seat beside Bofur and laughed, hitting him playfully.

Thus the night begun.

It was one to remember, Bilbo would agree to that; but it happened so fast, it almost seemed to be a dream.

Dinner was served of a lovely pot roast Bombur had made himself with other foods the chefs cooked to make a feast. Bilbo particularly liked the meat pies and garlic-butter potatoes. The ale was very strong – probably made from mushrooms. It made the hobbit’s head spin and a lot more interesting. Looking around, Fíli had made himself comfortable talking with Sigrid with them leaning in close to talk and laugh. Kíli ended up in an archery contest with Bard and won. Tilda and Bain laughed along as they watched, dancing.

The drinking games continued with his familiar dwarves. At one point, Bilbo was brought on top of the tables with the nephews, forced to sing a song from the Shire. Everyone had laughed, clapped, and even sung along. Bilbo danced on top of the table, catching glimpses of an oh-so-charming prince that stared at him in delight. Then the boys sandwiched the hobbit to keep him up there as they started a very popular dwarvish-drinking song (Down the Beard, My Ale Goes). All of the dwarves seemed to join in.

 

_Pound the tables, throw the chairs_

_Take the ale and leave the swill_

_Break the mugs and throw them out_

_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!_

_Drink and sing ‘neath stone and gold_

_Fetch me hammer, tongs, and bellows_

_Forge the ores in scorching coals_

_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür_

_The time to drink is here again_

_Knock yer heads back, drink it down_

_Til our women don’t have chest hair_

_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!_

_Diamonds may gleam like starlit nights_

_And gold may shine like bright of day_

_But Ale is more than either or_

_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!_

_Pound the tables, throw the chairs_

_Take the ale and leave the swill_

_Break the mugs and throw them out_

_Dar’un ign Bär-guhr et Thür!_

The night ended with laughing, cheers, and drinking. The nephews let the hobbit down, still dizzy from the ale as more drinking and dancing continued. And somehow, unexpectedly, Bilbo ended up in Thorin’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMING UP SOON:
> 
> PRANKS from the nephews lol & a certain bear!~


	11. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YULE TIDE CAROLS!!!! YULE~
> 
> tis the 3rd of 7 nights! 
> 
> "Taming of the Beasts" competition as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you all so much for reading this <3
> 
> It really means a lot that even if people don't like my writing, some do and are willing to try it out.
> 
> annnnnnnnnnnnd
> 
> THE YULE IS HERE.
> 
> so the next chapters will be very exciting!~ each one for each night :D
> 
> Music of Inspiration:
> 
> Far & Away by John Williams
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for kudos! I also love comments and will respond~ <33333

                                                                         

 

 

 

 

[Music](https://youtu.be/5HHILNcBrHE)

 

 

 

“No!” Bilbo voiced loudly and stubbornly, “No, I will not have any part of this!”

“It be too late,” Dwalin shook his head smirking.

“Indeed, laddie.” Balin chimed in.

“Aye the boys already signed us all up t’ fight t’ beast!” Bofur grinned, helping to sandwich Bilbo in between him and Glóin.

Ori stood up straight to make himself taller, “I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!”

“Calm down!” Dori yelled at him over the noise of the other dwarves cheering for him.

“I simply won’t have it,” Bilbo shook his head vigorously, “Why in Sweet Yavanna’s name would Thorin’s nephews sign all our lot up to tame a bear?”

“Didn’t I tell ye they were a couple of pranks-“

Bilbo was unable to hear the rest. Suddenly, dwarfish hands grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him up in between Fíli and Kíli. Surprised, Bilbo gave a yelp, “Put me down. Put me down this instant!”

Flanked on either side of the hobbit, the nephews smirked and Kíli chuckled down to him, “Come now, mister Boggins. We’ve got to get ready.”

“Baggins, Kíli.” his golden lion-like brother reminded him.

The Company (as Bilbo, Gandalf, and most of the others referred to the usual dwarves and hobbit that intermingled with each other) came up to where they were. Dís, whom was struggling from either laughing with or scolding at her boys, was sitting above. In contrast, Thorin had a fire in his eyes as he looked to his nephews; who merely laughed, “We have to come up with a plan.”

“Sharp teeth. Large claws. Overly large body. Paws with enough power to break yer pretty little faces in-“

“We know what a bear is, Bofur.” Bilbo said tensely – more due to the situation, and not him, to which thankfully Bofur realized and took no offense.

The hobbit then gazed around the arena where they resided – since it was the location of the competition. The taming of the beasts – the event of the third day of the Yule celebration. Quite an event as well, with practically all of Erebor present, Dale, Lake-Town, and even some elves from the Woodland Realm.

As Bilbo looked around, he found it so strange that just earlier that day, he had been watching the event peacefully, rather than getting ready to fight or tame a large bear. And what he had watched was simply breath-taking. There were many challengers in the event, but some of the highlights included a man of Dale taming a wild horse, Daín (Thorin’s cousin) with several boars that were larger than him, Dwalin and the prince himself with mountain rams, elves killing captured spiders, and Dís fighting a warg. Now, the Company was to either tame or fight a bear.

To fight it, Bilbo needed to know their surroundings. His attention went to the details of the arena. Embedded into the mountain itself, the stairs (or stands that the audience sat) were of stone and emerald, imprinted circularly within the gradient. They sloped downward into a field-sized arena, scattered with large, stone barriers and hidden passageways within it to utilize in fights. Along the make-shift barriers were also empty barrels – they were filled with wine from the elves, but with the celebration, it had all been drunk – so were used for the event as well. At the top, overlooking the Eastern gate was another throne where Thrór had placed himself with his family beside him and Gandalf. Opposite to the throne and above the arena was Durín with a hammer, as though he was carving it all. At his base was the drop gate (leading to where they kept the beasts and dungeons) with entrances directly leading to the stands on either side of him. In short, it was magnificent.

“You shouldn’t have signed him up.” Thorin’s voice broke Bilbo’s thoughts.

“We thought this would be good first-hand experience of being dwarvish.” Kíli tried to reason, with his brother Fíli explaining more, “He was coming to the academy to learn about us among the world. We thought this could be something different than merely conversations or books about it all.”

“My sister’s sons, did you not think- “

“I can handle myself,” Bilbo interrupted softly, looking to the prince, “I did kill an orc after all. And before I came here, I outran goblins with Gandalf and out-riddled a creature trying to eat me.”

“You’ll have to tell us more about that at dinner, little hobbit.” Dís smiled so amiably down the them.

Giving a sheepish smile, Bilbo straightened his suspenders, “Besides, it was just a surprise is all,” he said truthfully, having calmed down and didn’t want to cause Thorin more trouble with those two handfuls he called nephews. To that, the boys grinned on either side of Bilbo, hugging him close.

“Are you sure? I could cancel this right now.”

Even though it seemed as though the entire company were looking at him, Bilbo only set his eyes and attention to Thorin. The night before, he had seen the same look of concern he held on his expression now. Only then, it was because they were drunk and Bilbo had been pushed into the prince’s arms – as if it were forbidden. Nonetheless, just as the night before, Bilbo gave him a warm smile, “I’ll be fine.”

“Ye heard him!” Dwalin laughed, patting Thorin on the back.

The others cheered as well, “Aye, let’s go!” Bofur grinned, grabbing and pulling Bilbo down into the arena.

Protesting Bofur, the hobbit gawked, “Wait! What’s the plan?”

“We’ll fig’re it out as we go,” Glóin brought out his axe.

With that, the King Under the Mountain stood and spread his arms out as he said, “Release the beast!”

Eyes immediately cast to the drop gate, Bilbo gulped. He watched the large wooden gate hit the stone floor of the arena and heard a growl. How the others weren’t shaken, he had no idea. Yet, Bilbo went to his waistcoat pocket just to make sure he still had his ring. To which, he did. Just in case.

“Khazâd!” the dwarves yelled as the bear sprinted out from the darkness.

It was frightening to say the least. The beast was enormous and running straight toward them! Instinctively, Bilbo’s hand went to his sword. Some of the others faltered slightly, rightly so. The bear charged at them, making the company jump away at the last moment.

Quickly, Bilbo went behind one of the larger stone barriers. The Ri brothers were right on his tail. Bilbo panted, licking his lips.

“So Bilbo…how’s that plan coming along?” Nori asked.

All Bilbo could do was glare. Looking back to the bear, Dwalin stood in front of it. Ori tried to run to him, but Dori held him back. The bald dwarf made himself bigger than he was, shouting as if to scare the bear. Yet, the beast charged, snapping his jaw. Luckily, Thorin pulled him out of the way in the nick of time. The nephews then grabbed its attention, making the bear chase after them.

Bilbo tapped his head as he closed his eyes, thinking. There was a small maze on the end of the arena, with an entrance too small to let in a large beast like that. Signaling to the others with Nori, Bilbo made his way over to the maze while the boys continued to distract it.

The crowd cheering, it was hard to hear a thing but them and the beast’s growls. Counting them off, Thorin made sure they were all inside. The hobbit helped to slip the nephews in, quickly followed by snapping jaws. Bilbo nearly fell trying to get out of reach. So far, they ended up being stuck and confided within a small space as a bear tried to ram its own body against it.

Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin, looking to them all, “What do we do now?”

“We might have to kill it.”

“No!” Bilbo almost shouted, getting on his hands and knees as he got below where the bear was throwing itself at the barrier and looked back to the arena. That was when it caught his eye. Next to the lever that made the drop-gate go down (which had been put back up once the bear was out), there was another – a curved one. Furrowing his brows, Bilbo turned to Balin, “What does that lever do?”

Balin followed his eyes as he crouched beside the hobbit and pointed briefly up to the statue of Durín, “You see the mouth? The lever lets out water from there. It’s to clean any blood from the arena.”

Nodding, Bilbo got up and back away from where the bear was so close, towards the others, “How does the water get out?”

“Open the drop gate.” Nori answered.

Bilbo’s eyes then went to the barrels inside the tunnel of where they were and grinned, “I have a plan.”

“Well tell us!” Bofur groaned.

“What do we need to do?” Fíli asked.

Bilbo reached inside the boy’s coat, grabbing one of his numerous knives he had been showing off to Sigrid. Until the knife was pulled out, the others furrowed their brows, then almost laughed once the blade was in sight. The hobbit rolled his eyes, pointing it at the bear’s body, slamming and almost breaking their barrier, “I’ll use this to get him away for a moment, and get to that lever.”

“No!”

“Bilbo, you can’t!”

“That’s suicide.”

“Wait a moment!” Bilbo huffed, stamping his foot. He then saw Thorin’s desperate expression and nodded, “I promise, he won’t see me.”

“What are we to do?”

“Just sit here while you become food.”

Sighing, Bilbo pointed the blade to the barrels, “Get in there.”

“Are you crazy?” Bofur asked incredulously, making the entire group sight and rally amongst themselves.

Bilbo sighed as he watched. He knew this would work. He had the ring. This was the only way without anyone getting in harm’s way. And so, he turned to the prince. Thorin was obviously not happy about it. Any of it. But when he looked to the others, what choice did he have? Groaning, he caught their attention and said, “Do as he says!”

With that, Bilbo nodded, waiting until they were all inside of them, “Don’t leave and hold your breath.”

“Fer what exactly?” Bofur asked, and Bilbo could have sword he saw Balin even rolling his eyes.

Not answering, Bilbo turned away. Most of the company then started to shout and fight again. Looking at the walls cracking, Bilbo gulped, watching as the body continued to slam itself against the barrier. Then, he threw the knife. It traveled far and fast, enough to catch the bear’s attention and distract him for a moment. Within that split second, Bilbo slipped out and put on the ring.

Luckily, Bilbo was unseen, but knew that didn’t mean the bear couldn’t hear or smell him. Running quickly to the lever, it took a moment for the bear to register that there was indeed someone there, and began to charge. Bilbo almost tripped over his own feet with how fast he ran. Finally, at the lever, the bear roared and Bilbo yanked on the lever with all of his strength. Then, the sound of rushing water came, making the bear pause. Looking up, Bilbo and the bear watched as water poured down in an immense power right on top of the bear, toppling him. What happened then was so quick and painful, Bilbo didn’t realize what exactly had happened.

The audience gasped. Bilbo ran to the lever of the drop gate right next to it, holding on for dear life as the arena flooded. Water spewed into the very barrier he had just been in, watching as barrels popped out from the top and were pushed into the water. It swirled around the arena, making the lower levels of the audience move quickly to higher ground. The bear was swimming, trying to catch breath. They were all pummeled by water. Bilbo clung to the lever, unable to see anymore and pushed down his body weight until the drop gate came down.

Then, the water rushed out, draining to where the drop gate led. Barrels tumbled and knocked into each other or the bear, who clawed on one in desperation. When most of the water was gone, Bilbo was able to stand, and took off the ring. His small body made him swim to the others. The bear groaned as it lay on the arena floor.

Cheering, the audience smiled as the dwarves crawled out of the barrels and onto their feet. Catching sight of Thorin, the prince smiled in relief as his eyes met Bilbo’s. Yet then, they turned to worry. Bilbo knew he shouted his name, but everything faded as Bilbo turned around. The audience fell silent. The bear was just behind the hobbit, stalking up to him.

All Bilbo could do was close his eyes, prepared for the worst.

Yet, the bear started sniffing. Opening his eyes once more, Bilbo blinked. His gaze met the bear’s, looking at the large, golden hues. They seemed so familiar…

And then…

They bear groaned in agony, curling into itself. The limbs began contorting, changing. Thorin stopped in his tacks, as well as everyone else. Gandalf made his way down quickly. Soon, the bear was no longer a bear. Yet…

“Beorn?” Bilbo’s voice called to the panting, naked man in front of them.

The man’s eyes casted up, meeting Bilbo’s. They were the same as the bear’s. It was indeed, Beorn. A smile came to his lips, “Little bunny.” He rasped out a chuckle, standing and pulling Bilbo into his arms.

“Oh dear me! Beorn!” Bilbo’s arms couldn’t even wrap around the other, “Sweet Yavanna someone get him something to cover up!”

The audience was laughing then. Bilbo blushed furiously. Gandalf quickly covered Beorn with a red drape – one of many they had used to decorate for the third day of Yule – and nodded, “What a surprise this is.”

“Who is this?” Thorin asked tensely, waiting until Bilbo was put down and stood beside him.

“His name is Beorn.” Gandalf answered.

“You know him?” Thorin turned to look at Bilbo.

Nodding, Bilbo said, “Gandalf and I stayed in his lodgings during our travels.”

“What is he?” Thrór thundered.

Gandalf looked up to the king as Beorn stood dripped and clutching the only thing that covered him, “A skin changer.”

“It’s not natural. None of it,” Dori shook his head, taking Ori away from him, “It’s obvious. He’s under some dark spell.”

“Don’t be a fool,” Gandalf turned, “He’s under no enchantment of his own.”

“None of the guards knew when they took you?” Bilbo asked concerned.

Beorn shook his head, “I remained in my other form. If they had known I was a skin changer…well, who’s to say they wouldn’t make a sport out of it or torture as the orcs did?”

“You’ll have no worry of that here,” Thorin said, walking up. He wanted to make this right. For this man. For them all not to have blood on their hands. For Bilbo. “Stay and we will clothe, shelter, and feed you for as long as you need. No harm will come to you.” He looked to his father and grandfather, whom merely nodded.

Dís smiled, having made her way down, and looked to Beorn charmingly, “Let’s get you into some clothing. Shall we?” she then looked to Bilbo, “You and master Baggins have lots of stories to share at dinner.” And walked away.

The audience cheered, looking to the King as he ended the competition. Swarming out, Bilbo could already hear the gossip going around the mountain. His eyes looked around to everyone soaked.

“You should all change and meet for dinner. I believe the feast will be quite intriguing tonight.” Gandalf chuckled, following the princess and Beorn.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

Thorin, dressed in his finest blood-red robes and golden pleated tunic, could not stop thinking about a certain hobbit at dinner. Especially not with that certain hobbit siting right in front of him – sitting right next to the man who had hugged ~~his~~ the hobbit naked! There had been a bit of jealousy there. First with Bard, even if momentarily, and now with someone he knew from the past. It didn’t help that Bilbo was looking most defined – most consort-worthy and blushing as they conversed in Beorn’s home, gardens, and memories. Yet it all seemed to melt away when Bilbo smiled at him.

Like the jealousy, the prince seemed to melt himself. Bilbo was wearing one of Dori’s fashions. It was a tight dark-wine colored long sleeved shirt underneath a large, ruby red tunic trimmed with brown fur, and an overly large fur coat that had a golden clasp. It matched his bead his father had given him, intertwined with a braid and complimenting a golden ear clasp as well. To Thorin, he looked ravishing with those honey-blonde curls dancing across his shoulders whenever he turned to someone speaking.

“So tell us more about those goblins and creature you were so adamant about earlier.” Dís asked beside him.

Bilbo gave the most charming smiles in return, “On our way to Erebor, we sort of fell into the Goblin tunnels. Luckily for us, Gandalf knew how to charm his way out. Yet, they sort of chased us out of there. That’s when we got separated.”

“You fell.” Gandalf said with a pipe in his mouth.

A few of them chuckled, but Thorin continued to listen after Bilbo waved that away, “Fighting a goblin, mind you!” he shook his head, “Well that’s when I met this creature that wouldn’t show me the way out unless I bested him in a game of riddles.”

“Which you did?” Kíli asked, receiving a nod and smile.

“But then he tried to eat me.”

Tilda gasped, holding onto her father. Bain patted her head and Sigrid exchanged a look with Fíli. Thorin chuckled internally at that.

“How did you escape?” Fíli questioned.

“A good story-teller does not reveal all of their secrets.” Bilbo smirked, to which everyone shook their heads, laughing.

“Bilbo’s quite the poet and story-teller at Shire parties.” Gandalf said sipping his wine, then went back to his pipe.

“It’s a way to tire the little ones out before their parents put them to bed after a long day of being outside.” Bilbo chuckled, going back to eating the fantastic feast that had been prepared for a brief moment.

“Oh we should have tomorrow’s Yule celebration outside!” Dís said as though she were one of the little ones, “With all of the snow and no storm, it would be perfect. Wouldn’t it brother?” she turned to him.

Thorin smiled, “I’m sure grandfather wouldn’t mind. Besides,” he smiled to Bilbo, “we should have a bit of Shire customs here if we’re hosting a hobbit in Erebor.”

Bilbo blushed – staining his cheeks the same color as the wine. The night was pleasant enough. It was mostly stories of the Company’s childhoods and drinking wine. The hobbit ended up playing cards. Thorin conversed with his sister, Balin, and nephews until each went off on their own. And the prince, while he wanted to stay for Bilbo, had a bit of planning to do with the wizard for the next day’s celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMING UP SOON:
> 
>  
> 
> SNOW DAY. and a few other things~ ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sooooooo sorry that I have been so busy. Between work, school, changing my major, vacations, hall council, and a lot more, it's been difficult. But I PROMISE I will have at least one more chapter up this break. The goal is to get the Yule done!! <333
> 
> I hope you like this fic so far <3333 Having readers means the world to me and thank you so much everyone ;3; <33


	12. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowday in Erebor! 4th night of Yule!
> 
>  
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize this took me so long to put up! I wrote it handwritten like... A YEAR AGO and just now typed it up! School and work and internships will do that lol BUT It's up now and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Think of it as an early Valentine's Day gift ;)
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY. So this chapter was heavily inspired by THIS picture:
> 
> http://petitrequin.tumblr.com/post/120554273773/commission-for-kurosmind-this-one-was-really-fun
> 
> like omg they are so flipping cute, I can't even!!
> 
>  
> 
> So clothing wise, that's definitely inspiration!!! 
> 
> As for music:
> 
> Spirit of Moravia
> 
> Love Always Waits

 

 

 

 

 

**Music:**

[Spirit of Moravia](https://youtu.be/bK57JFSCipw)

[Love Always Waits](https://youtu.be/3hFUIeF65mw)

 

 

“Sweet Yavanna,” Bilbo shivered in his bed. Even though he was covered in furs and blankets, the night’s snowfall had left him chilled when he woke. Curling into his neck was Rayden and he smiled, snuggling the fury creature. Rayden was just pure warmth and made a yipping noise before jumping off of the bed. Bilbo groaned from the missing heat and decided that since he did not have it, it was time to get up.

Swinging his feet over the side, the hobbit rubbed the tiredness out of his face. Once his blurred vision returned to normal, Bilbo’s eyes caught sight of the Middle-Mist Red. A chuckle surpassed his lips. So much had happened since he arrived. Mostly due to one little, yet rare, flower.

Standing, he did his daily routine of grabbing a water basin and filling it. Then, he tended to the flower, making sure there were no dead petals. Now that it was winter, the flower, used to the cold Misty Mountains, was in full bloom; and, astonishingly beautiful. Curling from the bud into a fanned out circle, the diamond-shaped petals curved layer after layer. The color was a magnificent reddish pink.

Satisfied, the hobbit grinned as he stepped away. Too tired to change quite yet, Bilbo kept on his warm, flannel nightwear and threw on his patchwork robe over it all. “This should be presentable enough,” the hobbit chuckled to himself; it was just the Company – and very early in the morning. They would understand; he was already very close and comfortable enough with them.

Heading out into the hallway, Rayden followed happily, aiming straight towards the kitchens so that the cooks would spoil him with milk and turkey as they usually did. However, the cooks seemed to be the only dwarves in Erebor at the moment. While they fed the little fox, Bilbo furrowed his brows. Looking around the halls and the dining hall, he saw no one, “How odd…” he muttered.

Furrowing his brows, the hobbit hummed in thought. There had been talk about the fourth day of Yule being held outside, hadn’t there? Or was that all just a hazed memory from all of the wine and ale that night? Either way, he decided to make his way to the balconies that overlooked Dale. If there was to be something held outside, perhaps it would be within the market there. Yet, as soon as Bilbo stepped out into the fresh air, he gasped at the sight.

All of Erebor was below in a winter wonderland, setting up tents upon tents nestled atop of the snow. Among the white, glistening hills, dwarves laughed, had fires ablaze for warmth, and all sorts of decorative tapestries and fabrics of royal purple to represent the amethyst gemstones. If the hills had been green rather than white, Bilbo could have sworn he’d traveled back to the Shire for another one of their plentiful festivals.

“Master Boggins!” a familiar voice called happily from below.

However, before Bilbo had even a moment to look to see one of Thorin’s carefree nephews, a snowball hit him directly in the chest. Surprised, Bilbo laughed in disbelief, but quickly held it back. He wanted to give Kíli a hard time. Putting on his best ‘huffy-face’ as the young dwarf called it, Bilbo straightened his robe, dusting off the white powder and pointed directly at him, “Start running, dwarf. You’re about to meet your match!”

Once those hobbit feet turned around and raced down to them, the match was on. Coming from every direction, The Company threw snowball after snowball as soon as the hobbit came into sight. Laughing, Bilbo did his best to dodge them all, diving behind a large snow mound to shield himself as his hands went to make his own to throw right back at them.

“Aye got ye scoundrels!” Dwalin came up behind the nephews, dropping down a snowball as large as his upper body, dropping it on them. The nephews fell onto the ground, piled beneath the snow. A hearty laugh was given, even one from the hobbit as well; and thus, the snowball fight ensued.

Bofur was a dead giveaway with his overtly large hat, pummeled by his brother, and Kíli and Fíli of course. Bombur was so round, that as soon as he rolled, he picked up enough snow to blend in with the surroundings – Bifur using him for cover. Dori was busy trying to make a fort for Ori, yet Dwalin demolished it after running straight through it with his large body. Ori laughed, hugging his betrothed. Oin and Glóin were keeping some sort of score, but couldn’t help but throw snowballs themselves at times. Nori was the trickiest – even more so than the nephews – as he snuck around and then suddenly hit everyone square in the face. Kíli and Fíli were very good, when they weren’t distracted, and went after Bilbo; although, he was heavily protected by Balin and Thorin. The laughter of The Company echoed everywhere – making things even more humorous, as they were all still in their small-clothes from the night before.

Even Dís, as beautiful as ever, was in her nightgown with only her robe over it for warmth as she took on not only her brother, but sons, Balin, and Dwalin as well. As though cubs in their first winter, the dwarves and hobbit made dents in the fluffy snow, playing and giggling merrily. Bilbo could not think of a happier moment in his life. In a way, it was a magic of its own.

Flopping down into the soft snow, Bilbo buried himself it in, nestling, as he smiled up at the bright, beautiful blue sky, “I surrender!”

“Are you sure, Master Baggins?” Thorin’s hypnotic, deep voice came from above him, reaching a hand down to him as though to help him stand – paired with the loveliest smile.

“No!” Bilbo smirked, grabbing Thorin’s arm and pulling him down towards him playfully. Giggling like a fauntling, he held onto the prince’s shirt, rolling around in the snow with him. Once coming to a halt, Thorin’s dreamy laugh became contagious among everyone as he stared down at the hobbit. Looking up between the curtain of dark curls that was the prince’s hair up to him, Bilbo’s cheeks matched the same reddish-hue of a blush that the other’s held. Holding onto Thorin’s tunic, Bilbo leaned up ever so slightly, just as Thorin had, hiding their expressions from the others from his hair hanging down.

“Bilbo…” Thorin’s voice said ever so sweetly, earning a satisfied sigh from the hobbit.

However, once a whistle was heard before a snowball hit Thorin’s side, they both rolled their eyes. Smiling nonetheless, Thorin watched the other as he pulled away gently, then looked to everyone else, “Perhaps we should all get into some warmer, dry clothes and eat before coming back out.” And chuckled as he helped Bilbo to his feet.

Bilbo was grateful that he did, trying not to waver as he nodded, dusting himself off, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Neither would we.” Fíli and Kíli steeped up, covered head to toe in snow and with wet hair as Dís came up behind them with a proud smirk on her face.

Thorin gave a hearty laugh and Dwalin’s thundered. The rest of the group snickered – Bofur rolling in the snow. Shaking his head, Bilbo smiled, reaching out to the nephews, “Come on, boys. I’ll help you.”

As they made their way inside, Fíli nodded in gratitude and Kíli beamed, “Then we can help you into your new clothes.”

“Oh blessed be,” Bilbo sighed and arched a brow, “Another sort of commission or work from Dori?”

Humming in thought, Fíli answered with, “Sort of commission.”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” the brunette said teasingly.

Shaking his head, Bilbo helped the boys to their rooms. While the two worked to warm themselves up and dry their hair, Bilbo looked for their purple clothing for the Yule celebration and set it out on their beds. However, seeing them struggle a bit with their hair, the hobbit gave a kind smile and went to assist them. He felt as though he were back in the Shire, helping all of the little ones. All the while, he continued to smile – somewhat daydreaming what it would be like to be a part of their family. If it would be similar to moments like these.

Once done and the boys were dressed, they chased each other down to Bilbo’s room, insisting on helping him. Arching a brow, the hobbit said nothing, but stepped inside. And as soon as he did, he then understood why.  On his bed laid out the new clothes in, an absolutely, lovely shade of royal purple. Oh they were stunning! Even from a first glance.

Coming up, Bilbo ran his fingers along the exquisite fabric. It was warm and incredibly soft. Seeing how much this pleased the hobbit, the boys couldn’t stop smiling. There were black trousers in a thin, but very warm fabric with a matching black longer-sleeved turtle-neck shirt. The softest fabric was the over-shirt (looking like it had many cushioned pillows sewn with down into it) with a high collar. There were also large black boots that would go to his knees that were a rich, deep dark brown color with fur lining and a matching belt with a golden clasp that tied. Finally, a dwarven styled over-tunic. It was that rich, dark purple with golden lining. And at the sleeves, they were split coming up to almost the shoulder and then clasped together with golden buttons. However, not just any buttons – yet in the shape of acorns. Reminded of both the acorn trinket he carried and his brass buttons, Bilbo couldn’t stop gazing at the beauty of it all.

“Boys…” his voice came out quietly as they straightened up, “Do you know who made this for me?”

“That would be our dear uncle.” Fíli grinned.

“Sweet Yavanna…” Bilbo muttered in disbelief.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

Thorin waited in the dining hall for his nephews to arrive. Leave it to them to be the last ones to show up – and of all times! He was anxious to see the one they were accompanying. And most of all, Thorin hoped that his gift to Bilbo was being properly taken care of.

Sitting beside his sister, whom was decorated in the finest jewels and fabrics, Thorin tried to distract himself with talking to her as they ate. The conversation was pleasant, speaking of the letters he had written to her as of recent regarding their grandfather, the academy, Azog, and the hobbit as well. Picking at his plate of potatoes and chicken, he tried not to speak of the hobbit too much. It would only make him more anxious. Yet Dís never let her smile falter, discussing whatever her brother wanted.

However, their discussion came to a halt as Thorin’s voice drifted and trailed off to the direction of where he was looking. Out of all of the precious gems in the room, none compared to how magnificent Bilbo looked as he walked into the dining hall with his nephews flanked on each side. Above all else, he was wearing his clothes! Clothes that he had gone into full detail to create and crafted the acorn-shaped golden clasps himself the other day in the forges. If everything went according to plan, the clothes would be his first courting gift.

Dís smirked as she watched her brother’s expression, “Over here, boys,” she waved Fíli, Kíli, and the hobbit to them.

As Bilbo’s eyes met Thorin’s, a lovely color stained his cheeks. On both of theirs, really. Exchanging smiles, Bilbo sat, looking very befitting in those clothes as he played with the fur a bit. As a slew of compliments were given to the hobbit by The Company, Thorin made sure to ask plenty of questions about his reactions to his nephews in whispers.

“It was like watching a fauntling receive his first weapon.” Kíli giggled with his ever-so-charming smile.

Nodding, Fíli grinned, “I think this did the trick, uncle.”

Dís gave a smile to her brother, touching his hand, “I hope you follow through with your plan, dear bother. I would love to see a wedding in the near future.”

To which, Thorin blushed, looking over to the hobbit – whom was blushing himself. He seemed so happy among The Company – laughing and drinking the hot, spiced wine. And as their eyes met for a brief moment, Bilbo blushed a deep red, giving the most loving smile Thorin had ever received. His cheeks grew warmer at this, lifting his glass of wine, “To the first snow-fall,” he said to Th Company, grinning all the while, “may we cherish this and soon bring more hobbit traditions to Erebor.”

“Aye!” Glóin yelled in the highest spirts, ruffling Bilbo’s hair.

The hobbit cheered as well, running his hand through his hair. He had never looked happier and beautiful than in that moment, when it seemed as though the stars finally aligned. Thorin knew right then that he had to tell him tonight. That he, prince Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, was in love with Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

Over the course of the meal, the grin continued to spread across Thorin’s expression. Maybe…just maybe…this dream could come true.

 

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・ ゜゜・ 。

 

Bellies full, The Company joined the rest of Erebor for the remaining festivities of the 4th Evening of Yule. And oh how merry all of the dwarves seemed to be playing in the snow -turning into, as Balin called them, young bears. Men and elves all seemed to joined, just as merry and playing in the snow as well. Bard came with his family, laughing amongst The Company before taking the chance to converse with the nephews. Even Beorn had participated – throwing a snowball at Gandalf of all beings! In which the wizard merely laughed and made a little hep of snow fly at the other’s face for a bit of revenge. Dís used her charm to talk with Bard, giggling in delight. Rayden skipped happily through the snow, bouncing as Dwalin and Ori played with him.

All of Erebor seemed to love it all. Sledding had become popular as Bilbo noticed Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur all riding down a steep hill. Laughing as Bombur fell off, rolling into a large snowball himself, Bilbo shook his head. Even Fíli and Sigrid took to the fun activity. It gave Bilbo the courage to ask Thorin – surprised when he found him by his side as soon as he looked.

The hobbit chuckled breathlessly, looking up at the prince with adoration, “Shall we give it a go?”

Thorin then blushed, “A go? W-with what?” he stammered slightly.

Giggling, the hobbit took his hand and pointed to the hill where many of The Company members were, “Sledding, of course! Although, I must ask that you hold onto me.”

Brushing his thumb across Bilbo’s hand, Thorin nodded, “I would love to.”

“Wonderful!” Bilbo cheered, taking him over and still not letting go of Thorin’s hand. Oh, after his gift, Bilbo never wanted to let go! Looking back to the prince, he smiled brightly, “Thank you for the gift, Thorin. It’s…well…the most beautiful work I’ve ever had the pleasure of wearing.”

Returning his loving gaze, Thorin nodded, “You’re very welcome, Bilbo,” he said almost musically.

 _Oh. Oh, Sweet Yavanna._ Bilbo thought.

At the top of the hill, Bilbo placed himself on the sled securely, waiting for ~~his~~ the dwarf. Once the prince held him close, Bilbo made himself comfortable in his embrace. Oh how wonderful it felt this close to the other – this _right_! “Ready?” he asked before giving a push – and their laughs filled the snowy air as though living out dreams of another time.

Snow covered and cheery, The Company grabbed the pair and they all began to make snowmen. Or rather, snow dwarves. Bard’s family came to Bilbo to help, managing to make the biggest body as he told them the story of Goolum and his riddles.

“He looked me right in the eyes and shouted in glee “Eggs! Egges!” and a part of me was very happy he knew the answer, but another dreaded because I didn’t want to be eaten!” Bilbo explained as the children gawked at him, giggling.

Chuckling as well, Thorin had created a big enough head with Dwalin. The pair of them set the large snowball at the top – being just tall enough to do so. Once it was put together, they all cheered and Bilbo hugged the lovely family until he then made his way into Thorin’s arms.

The sun then set, bringing up the most beautiful of stars. The Company made their way to the bonfire, cuddling those close to them. And with a little nudge from his sister, the prince took the hobbit in his arms once more. Bilbo blushed as the other put his fur coat over their shoulders, and snuggled into his side. It was endearing to see his love blushing just as much as he was. It gave him hope. And also an excuse not to be so embarrassed as to falling so noticeably head-over-heels for the other.

Gandalf them passed around a bit of Old Tobey for The Company to try, placing it in their pipes. Sharing one with the prince, Bilbo hummed in delight. While he missed the Shire, this was thoroughly wonderful. And he mused about whether the prince would be willing to live there for a while. He wanted to show him everything that made him who he was; hobbit traditions – just as he learned dwarvish ones. And in time, they could work that out, because Bilbo knew what he wanted: Prince Thorin. Wherever that may be – and perhaps even somewhere else entirely if they should travel. He was day-dreaming, Bilbo knew, but something about loving Thorin was just like that, only better. Because it was real.

Sitting in content, Bilbo finished his stories about his adventures about his journey to Erebor. Particularly with the goblin caves and Mountain Giants. However, soon they were dragged off to more festivities. The dinner was inside of the tent, with tables and furnishings all around. Men, dwarves, and elves alike all danced happily, warming up after being in the snow all day. Most of it was a blur- melding together with the celebrations, company, and more. Fíli and Kíli took it upon themselves to start dancing on tables, earning cheers. Bilbo shook his head, keeping close to their uncle – whom was smiling all the while.

 

|| 三 O 三 ||

 

“Look da!” Tilda cried out joyfully as a bright light shot up into the starry night sky.

Then, it cracked and filled the night sky with an immerse purple colored light. Fireworks. It dazzled everyone, running out to see more. From a distance, Gandalf laughed, sending another into the air. This time, it shimmered as it fell down in gold dust afterward.

Beaming, Bilbo turned to Thorin, “Just like midsummer’s eve in the Shire!”

Another went off, Thorin noticed, watching as the multi-colored firework turned into stardust. One after another, enticing all of Erebor. Just as the hobbit had him.

“Did you arrange all of this?” Bilbo continued.

Nodding, Thorin gulped down his nerves, “You said you missed the Shire. I wanted to show you that Erebor both welcomes it and you…should you want to stay, that is,” he found Bilbo’s hand once more – as if the touch would give him courage.

“I miss the Shire because it is my home,” Bilbo explained in a whisper.

Thorin knew he his expression had failed him, because the hobbit looked as if he immediately regretted his words. A part of the prince knew he couldn’t stay, but he had to remind himself that where they were was just details. All that mattered was the two of them, together. _Right?_ He asked himself.

However, his thoughts melted away as Bilbo took his hand in both of his own, “Wait. Let me finish…” his hands moved to Thorin’s chest, making him blink in a daze, “I have also found another home here in Erebor,” he chuckled breathlessly, “with you.”

Emotion upon emotion built in Thorin’s throat and chest, making him gulp. Bilbo bit his own bottom lip, as if thinking before saying something else, and drove Thorin nearly mad. He had a guess as to what he might say and made his heart quicken slightly.

“I love you.” The prince said softly, saying the words he knew Bilbo was about to. And he meant it. Not just for Bilbo, but for himself. With his entire being.

Watching as Bilbo’s eyes rimmed with happy tears and smiled, Thorin’s heart swelled. He felt Bilbo’s hands shift from his chest to the nape of his neck, pressing closer. Blushing, Thorin leaned in – barley a hairsbreadth away from the other’s beautifully pink lips.

“Dragon!” the nephews shouted – falling onto the snow.

Blinking, Thorin furrowed his brows in confusion and turned. There, a make-shift dragon from fireworks was heading straight towards them! With Bilbo in his arms, he quickly pulled them down just in time. After he felt it fly past them, they both looked up, watching as the enchanted firework flew around all of Erebor before releasing the grandest light he had ever seen. In which, multiple fireworks were on display, lighting the night sky with every pattern and color there was.

All of Erebor began to cheer, music starting back up gain in an impressive way. Laughing uncontrollably, Bilbo fell into the snow, rolling a bit. Thorin laughed as well – having been taken out of a daze – and fell into the snow as well. And looking to the hobbit, Thorin gave another blush, loving the other’s laugh. Moving to hover over him, the prince wrapped his arms around him. Bilbo clutched Thorin’s collar, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

It was unlike anything Thorin had experienced – making sure to remember every last detail of this moment. The way Bilbo felt in his arms…trembling slightly from the heat of it, and wonderful feeling of their lips massaging together. Tongues intertwined as if to keep them locked together. The lovely way Bilbo’s lashes tickled his cheeks. It was…perfect.

However, some whistles from his nephews and hollering from the rest of The Company pulled them away from the moment. Looking down, Bilbo blushed darkly, giggling and hiding his face behind his hand. Thorin grinned, leaning down and kissing those beautiful cheeks.

“Thorin…” he said in the most gorgeous way, wrapping his arms around him, “I love you too.”

If this were a dream, Thorin never wanted to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: 5th night of Yule & Races! Perhaps jealousy???

**Author's Note:**

> || 三 O 三 || means shift in pov  
> 。・゜゜・ ✿ ・ ゜゜・ 。 means time shift 
> 
>  
> 
> So each chapter should be a few days apart - no more than a week. And if something comes up, I will post it on my tumblr <3 http://sweetyavana.tumblr.com/ 
> 
>  


End file.
